


伏見分析文

by 沙也亞 (SSSimha)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Essays, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 84,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSimha/pseuds/%E6%B2%99%E4%B9%9F%E4%BA%9E
Summary: 這是我的K project觀看心得。主要分析伏見猿比古這個角色。後面追加宗像禮司，八田美咲，周防尊分析。最後面的補充部分還有一些對黑白綠灰的看法。大量暴雷，嚴重劇透注意！
Kudos: 3





	1. 前言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文沒有CP，本文是將K project視為「非戀愛作品」去寫的。  
> 但是，注意！！！曾經有一群認為「在官方正史中，伏見和八田是戀人。這不是二創設定，是官設！」的網友在閱讀後感到強烈不適。如果您也這麼認為，那您不會喜歡我的文章，強烈建議您不要閱讀我的任何文章。  
> 如果您討厭壁井有可子的「Lost Small World」，同樣強烈建議您不要閱讀我的任何文章。因為我很喜歡。  
> 如果還是閱讀了而感到不適，我不會負責。由於喜歡本文的人比感到不適的人多很多很多很多（包括喜歡伏八CP的人），我也不會刪除本文。  
> 另外本文視角傾向茶几同盟，將綠灰組視為反派，含有批評綠灰組的內容（不過也有喜歡綠灰組的人喜歡本文），我歡迎喜歡綠灰組的人一起同樂，但還請作好心理準備。
> 
> 1~63的伏見、宗像、八田、尊的部分，最初寫作時間是從2015年「K Return of Kings」第八集播出後開始，一直寫到Return of Kings播畢時。64~72小白和小黑的部分是接在這之後寫的。在更之後推出的官方作品（例如粉絲俱樂部內容、綠組小說、電影Sevevn Stories）不包含在分析範圍內。  
> 最後的73~78綠灰那部分則是隔了很久，2019年夏，看完綠組小說後才寫的。

伏見是非常受歡迎的角色，每個觀眾對他應該都有自己的看法。本文只是我對K這部作品的詮釋，並不代表正確答案，更不用說官方也許還會出材料打我的臉。與我一起共鳴愛伏見當然很好，即使是看法與我不同的人，如果能在看這篇文的時候，享受到從另一個角度看K的樂趣，我覺得這樣也很好。  
當初看K第一季的時候，其實我一整個看不懂。到第二季的時候到處補完小說漫畫（圖書館是個好地方），才終於看懂了第一季的各種關係。拔刀這件事對我來說總算不再是「這是在演哪齣？」而是代表了Scepter4內部的嚴謹規則；安娜玩玻璃珠也不再是「你到底在幹嘛？」而是在為赤組的大家發揮異能。各有其劇情上的意義。  
伏見就是一個第一季被描寫得很淺薄的角色，在第一季的表現可以說是除了Mi→～Sa↗～Ki↘～♪還有「跟八田那一場打的很好看」以外什麼印象都沒給我留下的角色。  
因為他喊Mi☆Sa☆Ki☆的時候實在太刺耳了，我甚至一度很討厭他。感覺好煩，能不能閉☆嘴☆下☆（結果他的配音員是我很喜歡的宮野真守，我第二季才發現這件事）  
結果看完小說Lost Small World（以下簡稱LSW）以後，對他的愛一整個大爆發，成了整部K裡我最喜愛的角色。甚至開始會欣賞他每次Mi→～Sa↗～Ki↘～♪的微妙差異（宮野真守大好！伏見的聲音演出超豐富！）  
動畫裡對伏見的描述之淺薄，對照LSW裡的深度，簡直像水窪和大海的差別。可以說，要了解這個角色，LSW必讀。  
LSW的劇情我就不重複說了。直接以已經看過為前提去分析。


	2. 與八田的關係

伏見和八田會成為朋友，只能說是緣分使然。因為他們兩個個性真的差很多，正常應該連生活圈都不會重疊。兩人在國中時之所以能成為朋友，是因為八田那時候正好因為太過強迫別人配合自己，而被原本的朋友排擠（那群人沒把他當朋友就是了）。  
當時八田正好處於受到教訓的反省期。  
本來他的個性絕不可能沒朋友，情況特殊才變得孤單一人，然後碰上了同樣是一個人的伏見。他主動接近伏見。  
因為處於反省期，所以他花了不少精神去觀察伏見，注意伏見討厭別人怎樣對待他，因為這樣，他們才變得能夠成為朋友。  
八田絕對不是光靠死纏爛打就突破伏見心房，那樣做伏見只會把心門關得更緊。一面靠近一面給伏見保留一點空間才是正確答案。當時的八田有這麼做。  
因為這樣，他們共享了一段相當親密的友誼。甚至伏見還願意跟八田一起住（保留了閣樓作為他的空間），以伏見的個性來說，八田達成這成就實在非常了不起。  
兩人沒上高中，直接出去闖蕩，是伏見主動提議的。這點很重要。這是邀請八田參與他往後人生的意思，可以說在這時候，伏見已經打算一輩子都跟八田並肩前進了。

LSW中，國中時，八田敏銳的察覺伏見家庭給他的是負面影響，指出伏見只在家裡沒人的時候才回家，並問伏見：這樣的家有什麼意義？  
頓時讓伏見無言以對。在伏見看來，八田這人少根筋，會把自己的價值觀套在別人身上，大多時候都拿零分，偶爾卻能正中紅心拿到一百分。這一次就是一百分。

伏見和八田，雖然是差異這麼大的兩人，內心深處卻有著相同的情緒。  
八田覺得，就算明天隕石從天而降毀滅世界，他也無所謂。而伏見，他覺得要是明天隕石從天而降毀滅世界，那就好了。  
年輕時的兩人，都對身處的世界感到煩悶，都覺得無聊無趣。  
八田本來就很喜歡和別人一起去做各種事情，而伏見擅長的事情（自己做投影螢幕之類的），對八田來說非常非常的有趣。  
伏見頭腦很好，所以能夠隨口說出微中子之類的玩意兒，而八田雖然不懂，但是會覺得聽起來好厲害，而非常興奮期待，想跟伏見一起開那艘叫微中子的宇宙船（笑）  
伏見的思維、看事情的角度，有很多事情是八田自己不會想到的。那是伏見讓他看見的世界。八田覺得這樣的伏見很厲害，也將這份心情表現給伏見知道。  
伏見能力雖然很強，但是因為大人的疏忽，從來沒有為自己的能力高興過。是因為八田對他的種種表現總有很大的反應，經常告訴他：「你好厲害！」由於八田的肯定，他才開始覺得自己是有能力的，也才開始發展夢想。

短篇Small World裡，國中時處在小世界裡的兩人，本來在輪流提出世界如何毀滅的點子，彷彿在構思科幻小說，最後八田卻話鋒一轉，變成想綁架地球、征服世界。伏見雖然嘴上說他腦子有毛病，卻認真的考慮要如何實現這件事。八田也看出這一點，露出笑容。  
LSW中，挑戰Jungle之前，伏見想著自己只是國中生，做這樣的事情只會被笑，只有八田相信這是認真的，就因為這是伏見提出的。  
在還不知道王的存在的這時候，在一起租下的秘密基地裡，兩人拳頭相抵，相信憑他倆一定可以顛覆這個無聊的世界。  
不是零分就是一百分的，伏見猿比古的搭檔八田美咲。


	3. 失去的小世界

LSW的標題，所失去的那個小世界，並不是單指失去和八田一起前進的未來，也代表告別青春時期，面對社會現實。  
因為他們還年輕，所以天不怕地不怕，覺得什麼事都能辦到。  
於是在LSW前半故事裡，連盟臣都還不是的伏見，就帶著八田挑戰綠之王去了（當時他們還不知道世界上有「王」這種根本開外掛的東西）。打駭客戰伏見有自信，偏偏綠之王的能力已經不是駭客這種東西能比擬的，那根本是變魔法了。  
兩人慘敗。逃跑的時候，伏見差點被暴民宰掉，周防尊和多多良正好趕到，八田衝上去求救，結果周防和多多良救了伏見。  
因為這次事件的契機，兩人從吠舞羅那裡知道了「王」的存在。  
這次失敗讓兩人萌生想要力量的想法，於是在八田提議下，一起加入赤之王盟，獲得力量。  
兩個人身上浮現的赤之印記在同一個位置，八田對此非常高興。後來對伏見來說，這卻成了小世界終結的開始。  
加入吠舞羅以後，八田眼睛閃閃發亮的說著「好厲害！」的對象，變成了周防尊。


	4. 離題聊八田

八田是非常重視「象徵物」的人。  
這點從他對家庭的看法就知道。過了好一段由單親母親帶大的日子，因為是獨子，也隱約浮現出「媽媽需要我」的意識。後來出現了一個好男人和媽媽結婚，婚後生了兩個很可愛（可以確定八田很愛他們）的弟妹。他的想法卻不是單純的「要守護的人變多了」，而是浮現出「這個家裡只有我一個人和這個家只有一半的血緣關係」、「媽媽現在不需要我了吧」，這種雖然他自己也知道不能糾結於此，但就是無法去除的想法。  
「血緣」就是一個象徵物。沒有這個象徵物，雖然什麼問題都沒有，但他就是覺得缺了什麼，少了「我們不需要血緣仍然是家人」的自信。  
所以像吠舞羅這樣，不僅僅有超讚的同伴們，還有赤之印記這種外顯象徵物（尊算是活體象徵物）的地方，對八田來說，是超級完美的地方。  
所以他才會在和伏見拿到同樣位置的印記時，說出：「這下我們是真正的搭檔了！」這種話（不那麼重視象徵物的伏見馬上吐槽他：「原來你一直沒把我當搭檔啊？」）。  
所以伏見改投Scepter4時，他才會試圖用拳頭碰印記來說服伏見回來，因為在他看來，象徵物本身是有聯繫情感的力量的。可惜伏見不吃這一套，還反過來燒毀印記（象徵物），終於把八田惹火了。


	5. 伏見與吠舞羅

吠舞羅是個好地方、吠舞羅是個好地方、吠舞羅是個好地方。很重要所以要說三次。氣氛非常像大家庭。  
可惜不適合伏見。  
伏見想要的，是他當年和八田兩人在小世界裡說的那些話，要把世界攪得天翻地覆，要做一番大事業，要讓大人物們再也不能小看他們。  
八田卻得到了他想要的東西，一個兼具象徵物的家庭，他已經別無所求了。現實是，比起和伏見聊的那些內容，這才是八田真正想要的東西，伏見已經不可能再拉他回去那個小世界了。  
八田根本不記得他們當初追隨尊只是想要力量，已經改把吠舞羅當成人生的重心了。  
兩人決裂時，伏見說的話背後的真意是這樣：吠舞羅的目標對八田來說夠了，對伏見來說遠遠不夠。  
不過就算這樣，伏見還是努力想要融入過。結果只是搞得他神經緊張、痛苦不堪，還自我質疑是不是別人才算正常，自己有問題。  
Side Red一開頭，多多良看著坐在人群外的伏見，感覺：「他看起來就是在勉強自己融入團體。」  
這其實不是誰有錯，而是真的吠舞羅就不適合他。這點多多良是知道的。多多良對待伏見的態度是：多多良知道伏見不適合這裡，而且多多良並不把這當成是誰的錯。  
所以多多良對伏見的基本對策就是：用伏見希望的方式對待他（盡量啦，畢竟這裡是吠舞羅）。  
LSW中，八田正和鐮本為了挑戰特大碗拉麵失敗的事情打鬧時，伏見在旁邊一個人漸漸陷入負面情緒中。多多良適時用一串莫名其妙的發言轉移了伏見的情緒。伏見雖然搞不清楚狀況，但多少有察覺，多多良讓他喘了口氣。  
至於尊，那真的是伏見不能理解的生物。其實我懷疑在吠舞羅裡，真的理解尊的人有幾個。偏偏大家都一副跟這種謎之生物很熟的樣子，更加劇了伏見的自我質疑，結果搞到甚至無法在謎之生物面前保持平常心的程度。  
在吠舞羅融洽又樂觀的氣氛裡，只有他既不想加入人群，也不覺得尊天下無敵。他清清楚楚的看到，跟黃金王盟非時院比起來，吠舞羅根本不是對手。對於吠舞羅的種種問題，也總是很快就察覺。  
而且他還害怕尊。這種恐懼和吠舞羅其他人對尊的敬畏不同。Side Red中，當尊放出毫無傷害力的威嚇光波時，明明自己是吠舞羅這邊的人，不是威嚇的對象，他卻害怕到站不住。  
在吠舞羅的期間，伏見糾結著：我通過赤組的入會試煉是不是個錯誤？跟大家不一樣，不崇拜尊的我，不去認同這個團體的核心價值，是不是這個團體隱藏的叛徒？  
後來他選擇了另一個王，離開吠舞羅。他對此並無後悔，只是在這個幾乎所有人都是單色的世界裡，落實了他對自己的懷疑，成了叛徒。  
第二季第二集，在酒吧裡，安娜和貓兒說話後，跑離沙發去看牆上的照片時。其中一張照片有跟八田一起撈金魚的伏見。到這時候吠舞羅還把有他的照片一起裝飾在牆上，涵義大家自己意會吧。


	6. 為什麼Scepter4就可以？

LSW後半，跟八田吵架後，伏見跑去單挑綠之王。快被收拾掉的時候，宗像禮司出面逼退綠之王，順便把伏見打包回家。  
要討論伏見為什麼不適合吠舞羅，不如直接看為什麼Scepter4適合伏見。  
宗像給伏見的一個重要待遇是：個人房。  
個人空間對伏見來說非常重要。宗像很好的把握到這一點。  
八田在LSW後半惹毛伏見的狀況，就是把吠舞羅的人大批帶回他們一起租的房子。雖然伏見沒有對這件事發火（沒有侵犯到他的閣樓），但是這件事很明顯導致他變得焦躁，於是就為了其他事情大發火了。  
把伏見不信任的湊秋人帶回去更是一大錯誤，伏見當時就發火了。那裡是他的避難所。他需要在那裡充電來應付外面那些討厭的事情，結果討厭的事情進到避難所裡了，他的焦躁情緒就一直往上升，完全沒有機會舒緩。  
八田在LSW後半犯的錯誤是：他停止去注意伏見討厭別人怎樣對待他。  
因為吠舞羅全都是一群會因為去朋友家開宴會而開心的人，他根本沒想到伏見可能討厭這種事（這算是八田因為年輕所犯的錯）。  
伏見發火了，然後呢？伏見其實還滿常發火的。在Scepter4也是都直接開罵。第一季大家坐直升機去追飛空艇的時候，就不停聽到他罵人。  
在Scepter4開罵，被罵的人自己反省。在吠舞羅開罵，被說應該要為了這件事道歉。  
我相信喜歡吠舞羅那種作法的人一定很多，我也不是說這樣不對，但是這樣對伏見來說就是不行。他覺得他只是實話實說，為什麼要道歉？明明就是沒把事情做對的人的錯！（這算是他由於年輕所犯的錯）  
八田要求他去找湊家雙胞胎兄弟彌補過錯的時候，他直接翻臉（仁希化），就是這個原因。  
伏見對於別人對他的看法並非毫無感覺。他是會察覺、也會有反應的。他只是告訴自己不需要在意，然後堅持自己認為正確的做法。所以這種「被說應該要道歉」和「我不認為我需要道歉」之間的衝突，對他來說是很痛的。其他人也就算了，偏偏是八田，於是他痛到受不了了。  
Scepter4和吠舞羅對於伏見開罵的反應不同，就可以看出兩個組織作風的不同，也能從中窺見適不適合伏見的關鍵所在。  
在Scepter4，伏見可說是全力發揮，完全不用管別人。  
第一季第十集，伏見和八田決裂那一段，伏見燒毀印記以後，有一個很微小的肢體語言：打直脊梁（並開始發表他對吠舞羅的不滿）。  
他之後在Scepter4一直都是這種打直脊梁的姿勢。對他來說，之前他一直勉強自己去配合吠舞羅的風氣，到這一刻才終於可以抬頭挺胸的作自己。


	7. 伏見與大人們

LSW中，加入吠舞羅後，某次為了可不可以批評多多良做的咖哩難吃而爭論，當八田說伏見孩子氣的時候，伏見的反應是：誰說過想要成為大人的啊？  
對八田來說成為大人就是成為大人，他跟一般人看待這件事的看法相同。  
伏見不同。他特別聰明卻沒有從大人那裡得到應有的獎勵，反而是一直傷害他。父親對他精神虐待，母親絲毫沒有想要改善他的處境，甚至也沒有做到基本的照顧，學校老師只不過是位居高位卻沒有能力的傢伙，他對大人的印象本來就不好。  
他不想成為大人。最糟的是，他隨著長大，還越來越像他憎恨的父親仁希。這個人，他就算只是百萬分之一像他都不願意。對他來說，長大一點好處都沒有。  
部分因為不想成為大人，雖然加入Scepter4有很不錯的薪水，他還是沒有考慮未來的事情。他根本不想去想，還是走一步算一步，只根據當下的事物作決定。  
LSW中，他向勒索他的學長報復，在不暴露身份的情況下讓對方破產，卻完全沒考慮過因為破產於是又來找他勒索時的應對方法。他就只考慮到報復而已，不考慮未來會發生的事。  
與他對大人的惡劣印象相反的東西，就是在小世界裡發展的夢想。  
LSW中，加入吠舞羅已久，伏見聽著八田滿口吠舞羅的時候，有一段內心獨白說他覺得無聊。伏見回想起加入吠舞羅以前，兩人以為自己可以讓世界天翻地覆的那時候，要有趣多了。現在知道了世界上存在著「王」以後，已經沒有當時的自信了。  
然而，就因為當時的自信，「正因爲擁有看到不順眼的東西就去破壞的力量，所以才能鼓起一點『明天也活下去吧』的勇氣。」  
伏見並不想要未來，他有的就只是夢想而已。


	8. Mi→～Sa↗～Ki↘～♪

導致伏見變成一個病嬌角色的罪魁禍首是仁希。那個人會故意破壞伏見重要的東西，享受伏見憤怒痛苦的樣子。  
伏見和八田決裂是別的理由，他之所以會覺得「既然八田已經不可能再跟我有同樣想法了，那也不用留復合的餘地了」，則跟他的年紀有關。  
決裂以後的反應，就真的是像仁希了。他們都可以從衝突中得到滿足感，於是故意激怒對方。在最深處和父親相像的這個地方，本來是伏見最厭惡的。  
其實如果真的要讓八田崩潰，以仁希的作法，應該是弄垮吠舞羅，或是乾脆把那個很好殺的多多良殺了，但伏見只是言語刺激和燒毀印記，導致八田對他的仇恨也半調子，經常打打罵罵一陣就算了，我得說他和父親畢竟還是不一樣的。  
他一直都很堅強的在抵抗仁希帶給他的影響。他對吠舞羅有感情，對Scepter4也有。對他來說，大家都好好的，還是比製造衝突來享受更好。  
決裂那時的八田覺得吠舞羅很完美，根本不可能想到居然有人會不適合吠舞羅。伏見雖然選擇再和八田見一面，親口告知改投Scepter4的事情，但心情上可說是已經放棄溝通了，他對八田還有放不開的感情，因此選擇了這種最糟糕的，聯繫兩人的方式。  
僅僅是因為這樣比和八田毫無關係要好。  
比起八田眼裡只有尊，至少八田在衝突時還會看著他。  
八田並不是完全不會想的人。伏見這件事他也有打擊到，雖然燒毀印記時嘴上說了要殺伏見，結果LSW裡，他還是希望伏見能自己認錯回來，他願意陪伏見一起被尊痛扁教訓。第二季在御柱塔裡，也能看到他透過和Scepter4的人接觸，設想伏見心思的場面。  
我都跟別人說，伏見跟八田，總有一天會和好……四十歲以前啦。  
等兩個人都成熟了，一定會和好的。


	9. 對伏見來說的八田

伏見對八田抱持的感情到底是什麼？強烈到他即使用上最糟的手段，也要守住雙方的聯繫？  
惟一一個願意同住的對象、惟一能碰觸他心理創傷的人（LSW後半看到仁希幻影時，伏見只有試圖找八田談，其他人包括多多良他都不考慮）、最初讓伏見發現自己價值的人、引導他知道正常的親人應該是怎樣的人……八田對伏見來說實在有太多意義、太重要。除此之外我還認為，對伏見來說，八田相當於避難所。  
在LSW裡，伏見說過他討厭整個世界。在廣播劇的十個問題訪談裡，他明白回答了：「喜歡的東西？沒有。」討厭的東西則是怎麼列都列不完。  
對他來說，整個世界充滿了使他焦躁、討厭的事物。其中有些到了憎恨的程度（例如仁希）；有些雖然本身不討厭也不喜歡，但是他討厭整個世界，所以一併討厭。  
在這樣的世界裡，他需要避難所。讓他充電，應付這個全是討厭事物的世界。這是他重視個人空間的原因。  
而在一再發生討厭事情的人生中，他也需要避難所，那就是八田了。  
伏見這個角色有很多表情、語調和肢體訊息，研究起來相當有趣。他所表露出來的種種情緒，有一種是惟獨他和八田單獨處在小世界裡時，才會出現的。  
那就是平靜。  
平靜的表情只有在八田身邊才會出現，別的地方是看不到的。  
對伏見來說，活著就是無止盡的精神損耗。在沒有補給、無處可逃的情況下，獨自面對仁希長期的精神虐待。他的精神狀態其實很危險。  
直到八田出現。八田知道伏見家裡的情況，正中紅心的掌握了伏見的心情。最後還邀請伏見一起去外面租房子，徹底把伏見拉出了那個地方（八田媽媽發現八田想把伏見拉出那個地方，所以在八田偷偷往外搬運行李，慢慢搬去租屋處時裝作不知道）。  
其實關於伏見，八田達成的成就真的很了不起。  
如果沒有碰到八田，沒有八田給他精神補給，伏見就只能夠靠自己的理性特質，去和他遭受的扭曲硬碰硬對抗。  
他能不能撐下來很難說，但是即使他能撐下來，這也是危險的平衡。萬一哪天理性耗盡、失守了，沒有其他力量來源的他，可能會墮落、發瘋。可能會得到精神疾病，也可能會轉而從酒精甚至是毒品去尋找精神滿足，這會毀掉他自己。  
仁希很年輕就死了。死因正是墮落的生活搞壞內臟。如果沒有和八田相遇，而理性又失守了，伏見可能會跟仁希一樣活不到四十歲。  
因為有八田給他當避難所，他才得到平靜，精神有了補充，才有了面對討厭的人生的力氣。  
伏見之所以是個健健康康的病嬌（謎之音：病嬌還算健康啊？），沒有躺在醫院之類的地方，八田絕對有大功勞。  
因此，即使與八田的分離給伏見帶來痛苦，我仍然不會說「如果伏見沒有遇到八田就好了」這種話。  
即使在決裂的那個時刻，伏見臉上在笑，而心裡想哭的時候，他也從未這樣想過。  
LSW中，相對於從不鎖門，隨便小偷要偷就偷無所謂的老家，對於他和八田同住的屋子，伏見心想：一定要好好的鎖上門。  
不能被偷、不能失去的東西，包括了屋子裡的八田。  
避難所是這個世界上最特別的角落。  
伏見對八田這份獨一無二而深刻的感情，不是簡單的喜歡兩個字能夠講明的。


	10. 伏見與宗像

LSW裡，伏見在尊的面前，朝著宗像跨出一步，就這麼加入Scepter4。  
伏見當時並不是因為想離開吠舞羅，就隨便找地方去了，他是有受到宗像吸引的。  
宗像的理想是把世界置於他創造出的秩序之下（那是一個對一般民眾來說很好的秩序，所以他是正義的一方，但這還是跟「統治世界」意思一樣，所以伏見說他像邪惡角色）。如果不喜歡現在的世界，就自己打造一個。  
這正是伏見在小世界裡夢的延伸，要把世界翻一翻。  
當初還跟八田處於小世界裡的時候，不知道王的存在，以為自己什麼都做得到，以為可以讓全世界嚇一跳。但是現在，知道了王的存在，明白了自己的無力和極限，八田也離開了，他以為已經斷絕的夢，因為宗像而延續下去。  
「如果是這個人的話，就可以一起追逐這個夢。」伏見是因為這樣才追隨青之王的。所以在LSW裡，最後伏見對宗像說：「你可別讓我失望喔，因為這一切都是你害的。」  
失望什麼？不能讓夢斷絕，宗像要繼續認真貫徹邪惡角色。  
害了什麼？他是為了幫助並看著宗像履行這個夢，才離開吠舞羅。  
LSW裡，伏見曾經對阿耶說，他過去的一切成就只不過是隨著慣性去做，但在結局的時候，他告訴阿耶，他這次離開吠舞羅，並不是逃避。  
國中老師（其中一個他瞧不起的大人）說他放棄上高中是逃避現實，當時那個年輕的伏見對此只有厭惡，結局時伏見明顯成熟很多，他說他已經可以理解為什麼老師那麼說。  
成為大人意味著受傷，以及同時降臨的，會明白自己的無力和極限，老師看到的他一直逃避這件事，沉浸在年輕的氣氛裡。  
但這一次，離開吠舞羅加入Scepter4這件事，他是憑著自己的意志，選擇了道路。不是因為大人要他做，不是因為八田喜歡這樣，不是因為誰誰誰，是因為他想這麼做。這件事不容易，他是清楚了自己的無力和極限才這樣選擇。  
當初還不知道世界上有「王」時，作這種夢還很容易，但是在知道有「王」之後還要堅持這個夢，伏見無法不去承認這是不可能的。宗像這個王在這樣的世界裡，堅持要作這種夢。正是這點吸引伏見，讓他加入Scepter4。  
他決定要在Scepter4發揮他的力量，於是伏見從此打直脊梁了。


	11. 離題聊宗像

宗像這個人有一個特點，他會非常明確的把人分成「人才，想要」，和「不成材，不要」兩邊。  
對於想要的人才，就算對方已經死心塌地的追隨別的王，就算對方已經心如死灰不想回到職場，就算對方根本就討厭他，他還是會死纏爛打（對善條剛毅）、幾乎壁咚（對小黑）、賣人情（對塩津元），隨時伺機提升好感度。  
對於不要的人，就算對方主動表示想為他效命（湊家雙胞胎和其他羽張迅的盟臣），他不要就是不要。  
就連小白，在第二季第四集的尾聲，主動表示要幫忙承擔管理石板的責任，明明是個王，不管怎麼說都一定有可用之處，因為已經列入「不成材，不要」清單了，宗像還是堅定的拒絕，外加言語攻擊。  
選人的標準，在赤組小說SIDE：RED中羽張迅盟臣的狀態，可以窺見一斑，不過這不是這裡的討論重點。  
一旦列入兩張清單上的人，對他來說，可說是沒有修改的餘地。  
整個Scepter4就是由他列入「人才，想要」清單的人所組成的。「不成材，不要」清單上的人，Scepter4裡一個都沒有。  
伏見就是被他列入「人才，想要」清單裡，然後經歷了「暗示、私下見面、擅闖民宅、用歪理（尊是這麼評論的）向對方的王當面要人、鄭重邀請當事人」的漫長過程，才到手的人。他還曾經一度相當囂張的直接打電話到酒吧（打客人和供應商用的公開號碼）去，只是被尊掛斷了。他當時是想談伏見的事的可能性很高，因為宗像在湊家雙胞胎的事情上，跟草薙已經沒有要說的話了。但宗像知道草薙把伏見視作接班人，要挖角伏見，他會想和草薙談。  
宗像把兩人的關係形容為棋手與棋子，伏見毫無疑問是他想要的一顆棋。


	12. Scepter4的伏見

雖然比較常提到的是伏見和八田打起來不相上下，不過論在組織裡的地位，伏見在Scepter4肯定高於八田在吠舞羅。  
Jungle的懸賞點數已經證明了伏見就是比八田有價值。伏見早在第一季的時候就已經是襯職的Scepter4 No.3了，八田第二季還在學著怎麼當吠舞羅No.3。  
當初兩人進入吠舞羅的時候，吠舞羅的組織已經成形穩定了，他們算是中後期成員。後來兩人迅速爬升到衝鋒隊長（兩人一起擔任這個位子）的地位。  
這之後，宗像才成王，也才把伏見挖過去Scepter4。  
伏見過去Scepter4的時候，宗像在Scepter4的地位還不穩定。他還在應付前代青之王羽張留下的老臣。  
宗像利用伏見前吠舞羅成員的身份，故意縱容伏見以滿不在乎的言行挑釁周遭人（剛進Scepter4時，他曾經把赤色靈氣附在Scepter4的劍上而被人向宗像投訴，也經常不管命令擅自行動。宗像對投訴置之不理，反而在單獨報告時要伏見保持獨斷獨行），公然偏袒伏見給他特權（例如個人房），搞得整個Scepter4浮躁不安，從而刺激老臣們起反應，最後達到整肅Scepter4的目的。  
透過伏見，宗像終於打造出一個只有「人才，想要」清單上的人的Scepter4。這之後，伏見憑著實力，在「宗像的Scepter4」裡贏得了同伴的敬重。  
伏見雖然不像淡島那樣是創始成員（淡島是宗像收的第一個盟臣。在吠舞羅的時候，伏見甚至跟秋山、弁財打過），但他毫無疑問是陪著宗像打天下的早期成員。  
伏見在Scepter4的地位不是等同八田，而是等同於吠舞羅No.3的多多良。他們也同樣在發揮戰鬥以外的力量。  
因此，伏見有那個資格質疑宗像的決策，事實上宗像也一直鼓勵他這樣。宗像向來十分喜歡聽伏見分析他行動背後的目的，還會一一告訴他推論正不正確、宗像自己又是怎麼看待這件事的。  
宗像的體制崇尚秩序，但他也崇尚理性，因此他喜歡能提供建言的人。這點從他對待具有反思能力的人才的方式就能知道。  
關鍵時刻能夠殺了王，而且以自己的腦子在判斷宗像是善還是惡的善條，宗像非常欣賞，認為善條是另一把達摩克利斯之劍。  
同樣被賦予了評價王之善惡的職責，而且有著能弒王的刀的小黑，他幾乎壁咚人家。  
塩津元在失去羽張到宗像成王這中間，青組沒有王的日子裡，清楚看見了青組的墮落。絲毫沒有用「這也是沒辦法的」之類的理由搪塞自己。  
在吠舞羅的時候，草薙在和多多良、尊一起去新年參拜，路上順便開起幹部會議的時候，說伏見能夠不受遭圍影響，具有「公正」的特質，也就是，即使是面對自己的組織甚至是自身，都仍然能夠作出客觀評價。  
即使身為王，即使是任何時候都知道正確答案、能夠看穿事物本質的人（這是宗像的個人特技，他在成為王以前就這樣了），即使他可能不需要建言。  
但他真的喜歡能夠反思的人才，也鼓勵他們保留這份特質。  
在Scepter4的伏見就是這樣的地位，也因此成了宗像的吐槽役（笑）


	13. 伏見的王

跟尊那個謎之生物不同，伏見能夠理解宗像。在動畫以外的地方，有許多他們溝通想法的場面。伏見也能清楚說出他對宗像的看法。  
伏見可能是Scepter4裡最了解宗像的人。不管是和他的理想共鳴，根據對宗像用意的理解而主動採取命令外的行動，除了第一季第八集讓宗像獨自面對淡島的紅豆泥攻擊以外（強加紅豆泥的份量會隨著尊敬程度增加），他們合作無間。  
而且，伏見還是一個能刺激到宗像精神的人。  
一向只有宗像單方面把別人搞得快抓狂，罕見讓宗像錯愕來不及反應的場面，在漫畫Days of Blue第九話。  
在討論楠原的事情時，伏見說：「既然如此，你還真早就把那張鬼牌打出去啊。」  
宗像錯愕，然後問：「你剛才說的話難不成是想激怒我？」  
楠原的事情是極少數宗像沒預測到的發展，是宗像失策，伏見馬上就發現這件事，並且直接說出來。  
這種事情在Scepter4只有伏見能做到。  
另一方面，宗像也了解伏見的想法。知道伏見在要求什麼，在意什麼。  
LSW的最後，伏見對宗像說：「你可別讓我失望喔，因為這一切都是你害的。」失望什麼，害了什麼，伏見都沒多說。  
宗像能完全明白伏見說這句話背後的意思，認真回答他：「我會銘記在心的。」  
對青組其他人（包括淡島），還有赤組的八田來說，宗像是一個「搞不清楚在想什麼的王」。只有對伏見來說，宗像看著什麼，他一直都知道。  
LSW的最後，在宗像給他承諾之後，伏見無聲地輕輕開口，試著說了一句沒有說完的話：「我的王是——」


	14. 爭吵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※註：這部分寫於第二季第八集播出後，第九集播出前，是兩人爭吵的「表面」解讀。

在第二季第八集裡，宗像被擊敗了。伏見先和赤組說過話，然後和宗像大吵，辭職。  
這一段有非常多的細節。描繪十分細膩，看得我心都碎了。  
首先是淡島指揮時，叫情報班把所有報告都交給伏見。這一句點出了伏見現在對Scepter4來說多重要，是樑柱級的人。  
之後伏見路過赤組聚集的地方，開始照慣例話語刺激吠舞羅。重點是八田說青之王打贏不就好了之後，伏見的反應。  
他說：「我也失望透了。」  
「失望」是LSW裡的關鍵字。宗像打輸灰之王，就跟伏見當年帶著八田打輸綠之王一樣，都是把人打回現實的一記痛擊。他對宗像沒有成功維持住邪惡角色感到失望。  
之後八田要伏見對自己的王說話委婉點，這裡提醒了觀眾（我），吠舞羅和Scepter4的風氣差異，以及當初伏見為什麼改投Scepter4的原因。  
然後伏見回頭挑釁說：「這下事情越來越有趣了。你可要跟緊我啊。」  
八田對著伏見走遠的背影，有種伏見不知道會走去哪裡的預感。  
這個地方，八田是叫伏見「猿比古（Saruhiko）」，而不是他們吵架時喊的「猴子（Saru）」。八田喊伏見名字的方式，也是一個劇情觀察點。  
因為劇中八田喊伏見「猴子」的時候，伏見經常是一臉滿足，所以可能比較少人注意到，其實這兩個人都討厭別人用某些方式喊自己的名字。  
還沒決裂以前，八田只准伏見私下喊他Misaki。有旁人的時候就算是伏見也要叫他八田。  
伏見如果別人喊他Saru，他也會不爽。（剛加入吠舞羅的時候，為了逼即使不爽也悶不吭聲的伏見表露情緒，多多良曾經好一段時間故意叫他Saru，直到伏見開口抗議為止。）  
八田喊Saruhiko的時候，表示的是善意和感情，他在擔心伏見。  
然後伏見就去找宗像。他像平常一樣，該說什麼就說什麼。  
結果宗像的反應是：不但不想聽，甚至連最基本的後續指示都沒有。  
宗像被打擊到無法維持邪惡角色的樣子了。  
居然在這個緊要關頭開溜，明明眼前有那麼多事情要做！  
於是伏見怒了：「只不過是一對一打輸了，你鬧什麼脾氣啊？」  
宗像被刺激到，開始針對伏見不滿同盟的事情反過來刺激他：「你似乎對這次締結同盟頗有微詞，如今作戰失敗了想必你也很痛快吧？」  
這重蹈了吠舞羅當年的覆轍。  
當初伏見在吠舞羅是很努力忍耐配合風氣的，結果還是一直被說應該道歉之類的，非但沒有回報還落得被質疑的下場，這個痛苦他不可能忘。  
這次同盟伏見雖然不爽，但他還是忍耐著努力配合了，工作都努力做好，也沒有去找八田麻煩，結果作戰失敗，努力沒有回報，還被說「其實很高興輸吧」這種話。  
於是伏見大怒了，罵得很難聽：「何止是作戰，看到你輸更痛快！」  
這時候後方的特務隊出聲勸告他說話委婉點。  
伏見暴怒回頭看的瞬間，本來還要發飆，看到大夥，就冷靜下來了。他當初離開吠舞羅，跟他不能接受那種說話方式有關。現在在Scepter4，這裡的人也和吠舞羅一樣，要求他不能直說。  
這一次他冷靜下來，再開口時已經恢復平常的語氣。  
他告訴宗像：「既然你是這麼半途而廢的人，那麼我要走人了。」他拿辭職勸諫宗像站起來，繼續作戰。  
結果宗像扶不起來，告訴伏見要走就走。伏見是宗像「人才，想要」清單上的人，是死纏爛打也要弄到手的對象，居然叫他走，這真的太嚴重了。  
接著宗像還拿叛徒的事情刺激他：「反正你本來就是個叛徒。」  
雖然伏見自己平常會拿叛徒這件事說自己，但這並不代表他會很高興別人這樣說他。事實上他非常在意這件事。  
這個伏見並非不在意的字眼，從宗像嘴裡說出來，就更嚴重了。伏見會離開吠舞羅，本來就是宗像「害的」（LSW裡伏見最後對宗像說的話）。宗像是惟一一個不可以說他是叛徒的人。對伏見來說，本來宗像是這件事的共犯，現在宗像這樣說，就變成把所有責任都推到伏見頭上，連帶的，也把伏見追隨他的理想這件事，變成了伏見自己單方面的作為。  
明明就是宗像希望他加入Scepter4的，卻反過來對他表示：「你離開赤組加入青組這件事，是你的錯。」  
叫伏見怎能不生氣？  
宗像把伏見說得很難聽：「只要不合已意，立刻轉身走人，你向來就是這樣的人。」  
某種角度來說，他說的是對的。伏見離開吠舞羅的理由，那些風氣、說話方式、無法以他想要的方式對待他，的確可以說是小事情，如果是「大人」（又一個LSW關鍵字），應該都不成問題。  
「不曾真心對王效忠。」  
而他對王的情緒也的確不是八田那種人所具備的忠誠，LSW中，他就因為無法用這種忠誠對待謎之生物而痛苦。對他來說，宗像把兩人的關係形容成棋手與棋子，伏見也把兩人的關係形容成牌手與牌，本來是讓他很舒適的，現在卻因此被指責了。  
「卻又離不開石板的擺佈。」  
偏偏他也不會去當個正常的上班族，無法拋棄夢想，不再使用異能，因此他被石板所束縛。  
「你只是個坐井觀天的貨色。」  
雖然懷抱著把世界翻一翻的遠大夢想，但也只能寄託在宗像身上，他終究不是個王，而是眾王舞台上的小角色。  
宗像這番話，粉碎了伏見想要維持的一切。  
他就這樣辭職了。


	15. 叛徒

其實真的很多人關心伏見。  
伏見離開吠舞羅以後，多多良關心他有沒有東西吃。這次離開Scepter4，淡島關心他有沒有地方睡（大家都知道他如果沒在八田那，就沒有朋友可以投靠）。  
對伏見來說，跟宗像的決裂，不只是一場單純的爭吵，這是他的世界第二次崩壞了。第一次是八田離開，這次是宗像離開。  
雖然被說是叛徒，但他從來沒有主動拋棄過誰。他離開八田以前，是八田對他先說了「隨便你！」這次離開宗像，也是宗像先說了讓他走。  
擅自讓他構築出顛覆世界的夢想，結果拋下他一個人，跑去玩家族遊戲。  
擅自找他來征服世界，結果拋下他一個人，自己說不幹了要乖乖當輸家。  
對他來說，這才是真正的背叛。  
夜色下，獨自一人走在街上的伏見，宗像對他的批評持續燒灼著他，於是心想：「那我就繼續當個叛徒吧。」  
他加入了綠組。  
接著，故事來到第十二集，真相大白。宗像事前就給伏見下了指示，要伏見假如作戰失敗，就不擇手段打進綠組核心。  
換句話說就是臥底任務，而伏見也接受了。  
許多異常的地方都有了解釋。比方說，宗像以前在連續熬夜工作時明明跟伏見說過，王是不會累的，卻告訴伏見自己累了。比方說，明明不信任小白，卻把自己最重要的棋子們交給小白指揮（而且小白並沒有如他所說那樣在考慮接下來的對策，小白當時也在頹喪）。  
答案是他在演戲。裝作受到打擊無法自制的樣子，其實他仍然是那個棋手宗像。  
原本不管是牌局還是棋賽，控制表情和肢體語言等等來欺騙對手，就是必須的能力，以棋手自居的宗像有這種演技十分合理。  
伏見在小白開作戰會議以前，無視被竊聽的風險打開Jungle APP。恐怕他那時就已經在考慮要找什麼理由去綠組，在安排投誠的材料，故意製造疏漏，顯示他的忠誠動搖。（反正就算他沒開APP，這個會議大概也早就被綠之王看光了）  
第五把劍出現，和石板間失聯後，伏見的自言自語：「保險還真是少不得啊。」那個保險指的就是他這個臥底。  
八田在伏見離去時感覺到的，就是伏見已經要行動了。這個任務死亡率極高，他無法回頭了。因此，他留下話語，希望八田跟緊他。希望八田會發現這是臥底。  
辭職以後，伏見和Scepter4的聯繫就徹底斷絕了，直到第十一集，宗像帶著善條來到讀戶。  
伏見看到了，這是一個沒有背叛他，要奮戰到最後的宗像。如同曾經向他承諾的那樣，貫徹夢想到底。


	16. 離題聊綠組和青組的差異

宗像和流有許多相反的地方，從選人的階段就可以看出差異。宗像自己會列出要不要的清單，要就是要，不要就是不要。流正好相反，Jungle APP誰都可以用，他不篩選人。  
作為領導者的能力上，宗像早在成王之前，就有能夠看穿事物（當然包括人）本質的能力。而流，連須久那在吃伏見的醋都看不出來。  
跟盟臣的關係上，宗像的盟臣辦聯誼最怕被他知道，他知道就會加入，他加入大家就想逃（淡島例外）。須久那卻是黏著流不放，很有各種小事都想找他分享的氣氛。  
在組織目標與成員的共鳴上頭，差異特別的大。Scepter4的人是聚集在室長的大義之下，他們一直都能感覺到宗像的大義，朝著一個肯定是共同的目標前進。  
綠灰同盟正好相反，每個人對於未來的想像都不一樣，到了簡直讓人無所適從的程度。從「給人保護自己力量的世界（磐舟）」、「弱肉強食的天堂，這也就等於是弱者遭屠戮的世界（紫。這跟磐舟的目標根本矛盾）」、「找很強很強，像流那樣的對手打（五條。這跟紫的目標又矛盾了）」，每個人說法都不同。流本人的「用力量滿足自己的慾望」，並未界定那是啥慾望（性慾？還是安居樂業慾？如果是想剝奪別人力量的權力慾可以嗎？），有什麼限制，只能解釋成把力量放出去就不管了，有說等於沒說。  
綠灰同盟根本沒有一個共同的目標。他們只有一起完成共同的手段（解放石板），雖然他們擺出一副要達到同樣未來的樣子，其實每個人想要達到的未來根本就不一樣。


	17. 兩個不同風格的幕後黑手

宗像與流都在操縱其他人（流是透過Jungle APP），但是他們的作法可說是完全相反。  
宗像為什麼那麼嚴格的篩選人？流為什麼不篩選人？這從人加入他們組織以後的情況可以看得出來。  
Scepter4這些人雖然穿起制服來顯得都差不多（第一季分不出來拔刀隊哪個是哪個的人應該不少），其實這幫人的怪胎指數，比起他們對面的吠舞羅，可說是有過之而無不及。  
Scepter4有淡島那種耿直的人，有秋山那種拘謹的人，有道明寺那種奔放的人……有紅豆泥放送站、美乃滋魔人（不是拔刀隊的人，動畫沒登場）、怪奇物品蒐集狂、電腦宅、男校出身的巨乳控、隱藏性腹黑、為了喝酒而自稱在國外長大其實是土生土長日本人的亞瑟王……伏見在這幫人裡面根本算不上奇怪。  
在Scepter4裡面，沒有人為了待在Scepter4，去改變他的本性。每個人都維持自己的本質去發展，因此造就這種情況。  
宗像嚴格的篩選人，是因為他不打算扭曲他們。他總是知道什麼是正確的，也引導盟臣朝著正確的方向去發展。讓他們依照本來面貌，更加茁壯。  
在宗像身邊的伏見，比起過去那個死氣沉沉的樣子，要來得活潑很多。這份原本應該是伏見與生俱來的活力，是宗像讓他顯現出來的。  
綠組卻不同，這點從LSW裡，阿耶使用Jungle APP以後的改變就知道。  
阿耶喜歡伏見。國小時期他跟仁希說話時，可以感覺到他在害怕之餘，也試著要挑戰仁希，譴責仁希不該破壞伏見重要的東西（當然是立刻被擊沉了）。  
明明阿耶應該會希望自己成為保護伏見不受傷害的人，明明就希望伏見喜歡自己，Jungle APP卻把他引導到了傷害伏見的路上去。原本他還享有「不討厭」的地位，卻淪落到成了憎恨的對象。  
LSW最後，明明過去就花了那麼多精力去吸引伏見注意的他，卻在再次碰上伏見時，躲起來希望伏見不要看到他。  
這對人心的扭曲真的十分嚴重。如果不是因為伏見在LSW最後比較成熟了，阿耶也想起八田說過的話，阿耶恐怕要背這個陰影一輩子。  
不管一個人的本質是什麼，進了綠組，都會將之扭曲，所以流不去篩選人。  
不需要等到流垮台，肯定已經有人在後悔接觸Jungle了。但是即使宗像墜劍，曾經共同追逐的未來盡成泡影，也絕不會有人後悔加入Scepter4。  
青組和綠組兩邊的差異，不是因為一邊是青色一邊是綠色，這是宗像和流兩個人之間的差異。


	18. 伏見在綠組

流是個魅力值點滿的人物，呆萌的外表底下有著逼人的狂氣，和天真純粹的邪惡。極其迷人。  
不過具有草薙所說「公正」特質的伏見，不吃魅力這一套，也不會受到綠組歡樂的氣氛影響。  
伏見本來就討厭Jungle的作風，他和綠之王也是有一串舊仇，但這些現在都不是考慮的點了。  
如果他想活下來，就只能加入綠組。  
第九集他升為J級玩家，正式成為綠之盟臣，紫問他來這裡的目的是什麼時，他回答這是遊戲，他只是想看看破關後還有什麼而已。  
他在觀察，看綠組是不是一個能夠實現他的夢想的地方。  
第十一集唱片頭曲之前，綠組全員看著解放的石板，發表他們對未來的期許。在一片歡欣鼓舞的氣氛之中，只有伏見一個人露出不滿的神情，說：「無聊透頂。」  
（他當時說的那句話，有很多種翻譯方法，烏合之眾、沒有意義、毫無價值、太不正常了等等都是可行的翻譯。參考該集腳本作者的推特發言，正確應該是「無聊透頂」或「毫無價值/意義」）  
依照流的說法，變革已經發生了，這就是新世界，眼前看到的就是他所要創造的世界了。  
綠組人們對未來的想像如此矛盾，意味著，流並沒有提供他們對於未來的想像，他只提供了一個「有無限可能性」的情況，然後讓其他人把那個可能性套入自己的需求。  
他所創造的新世界，就只是混亂，就只是把會限制可能性的秩序去除掉，除此之外什麼都沒有、除此之外一切都和原本的世界一樣。  
伏見本性是善良的，他可能會為了達到目的去犯法，但他不憧憬犯罪本身。國中時，對於綠組透過APP做出的種種惡行，他從來沒有覺得那樣了不起。他並不會因為暴力事件大量增加，原本平靜的街頭變成危險地帶就大為鼓舞。  
他並不受流展示給他看的這個世界吸引。  
這就是綠組夢想的終點，這對伏見來說毫無意義，無聊透頂。


	19. 庭園、螞蟻箱與沙之城

伏見和宗像其實很相似，兩個人都是神童，社會給予同齡人的考驗，對他們來說都太簡單。差別在於，伏見家裡雖然富裕，父母也都具有高度才能，卻讓他泡在激烈的憤怒痛苦中長大。而宗像家非常普通，一家子人裡只有他異乎常人，家人卻能給他滿滿的愛。  
宗像的兄長是幫國常路大覺整理御柱塔空中庭園的師傅。他不如宗像聰明，但宗像對他的人格和園藝才華由衷敬佩。  
在漫畫Count Down第二話中，宗像說：「我只能以正確的方式整理樹枝，無法像哥哥及爸爸那樣，打造出吸引人的庭園。宛如創造一個小小世界般……」  
這讓我聯想到，LSW中伏見的螞蟻箱。小學時他做的，觀察螞蟻的研究。在水族箱裡建築的蟻穴，帶給他的感覺：「在那裡，肯定有一套只有屬於那世界的人才明白的法則。至少，在這個封閉的世界裡是完美而無懈可擊的法則，而伏見認為那非常美好。」  
宗像的庭園，伏見的螞蟻箱，都有著隱而不露的法則，都是個和諧的小世界，他們都覺得那樣很好。  
他們兩個人憧憬過同樣的東西。  
宗像要展現給伏見的世界，一定能吸引他，因為他們是如此相似。  
然而，在仁希把汽油灌進去，毀壞螞蟻箱以後，伏見懷著黑暗的憎恨，把螞蟻箱連同觀察日誌一起燒了。  
伏見是三色。他同時有三種顏色的特質。他喜歡青色的秩序，同時有綠色討厭無聊的一面，體內奔騰著赤色的破壞慾。對於螞蟻箱這種已經完成的世界，他既懷抱憧憬，也感到無聊，產生憎恨。  
如果宗像變成一個已經完成了世界，再也沒有什麼不足之處的人，伏見恐怕又無法滿足於待在他身邊了。  
他和八田決裂時就是這種情況。擁有了吠舞羅這個完美世界的八田，對他心中的這個層面來說已經成了無聊的人。  
但宗像不是無聊的人。  
短篇小說沙之城裡，由於日高提議要特務隊一起去海邊合宿，宗像就把全員拉去海上的無人島，進行「要是發生海難，全員漂流到無人島該怎麼辦？」的演習。（諸如此類的悲劇經常發生，所以日後大家都不想讓宗像知道他們的活動）  
在沙灘上，其他人努力蒐集晚餐食材時，伏見卻在堆沙城。明明他很投入的蓋了個漂亮的沙城，快要完成時，他卻把沙城毀了。說是反正漲潮時就會毀壞了。  
結果宗像說：「我們來建造一座不會被海浪沖走或吞沒的城堡吧。我會用我的力量灌注在沙子裡，使他變得比混凝土更堅固。雖然這種形容方式有些矛盾，但那是堅固的沙之城，不會被輕易摧毀。」他開始畫成品會十分壯觀的設計圖（實物大小），集合大家，打算把青色的王之力用在這種地方。  
伏見的眼睛亮了起來，點燃了熱情。  
沙城本來就是會被海浪消去的東西，宗像卻要蓋不會被沖毀的沙之城，多麼扯的事情，正常人才不會想這麼幹。但是對伏見來說，他的感覺是：「我們真的要幹這麼扯的事情嗎？太棒了！」  
跟流比起來，宗像的目標要困難太多了。流的目標只要石板在手就能做到，但宗像的目標即使石板在手還是困難重重。流的世界在解放石板的時候就已經實現，宗像的世界在控制了總理和石板的時候才剛剛開始。  
伏見進入綠組的時候，我有設想過假如伏見叛變，流會是什麼反應。雖然當時他們的言行就已經是種種矛盾了，我還是有所期待。  
流曾經說，他要創造人們用力量滿足自己的慾望的世界。他也表示，他不會去控制任何人。所以我認為，即使伏見叛變決定幫青之王，由於他是以力量滿足自己想幫青之王的慾望，且流不會控制別人要怎麼用力量，所以也許流會全力剷除他，但是對於體現了他的思想的伏見，他絕不能視之為叛徒。  
我幻想著，伏見叛變的時候，如果流說：「你不是叛徒，你只是遵循我的思想。你的行為表示你正是綠之王盟的一員沒錯。」之類的話，喔喔喔喔這不是很帥嗎？  
結果流十分乾脆的就同意伏見是叛徒了。無趣到了極點。  
說是自由的組織，其實還是不能容忍別人幫忙自己以外的勢力。說要給所有人力量，其實自己霸著絕對無敵的力量不放。說石板不屬於任何人，但所做所為就是把石板據為己有，加以擺布。這一切都顯示流仍然是重視實際超過理想的人，話說得那麼好聽，其實也就是個明哲保身的普通人。  
宗像是非常有趣的人，這個人會設定很扯，根本就達不到的目標，然後絕不放棄的前進。說得狠一點，沒有任何善良民眾會受傷害的世界，從來沒有出現過。宗像的理想根本就不可能實現，他只能永遠努力下去而已。  
相較之下，流這個已經達到目標的普通人算什麼？  
能夠滿足伏見，讓他振奮起來的人，果然還是宗像。


	20. 再一次，叛徒

第二季第九集，紫在伏見說討厭與同伴合作時，說他這是違心之論。  
第十集時，他說流所創造出來的世界，他覺得很適合伏見。  
兩者都是對的。伏見在那個世界裡應該會過得不錯，但那不是他會想要去創造的世界。  
第二季第九集，伏見在壽司宴上對流說：「你儘管吩咐，什麼任務我都會完成給你看，那比什麼人際關係都來的簡單多了。」  
到了第十一集，在伏見作好所有準備，即將開門放宗像進來的時候，流透過鸚鵡，想說服伏見放棄臥底，真正成為Jungle的一員。  
流說伏見只要不按下開門鈕，就還不是叛徒。說伏見既不適合吠舞羅也不適合Scepter4，崇尚自由的Jungle才是他的歸屬。  
流根本不在乎別人的本質，因此他說的是錯的。  
流操縱人的手法之一，是用那個人表面上在乎的東西，去取代那個人真正在乎的東西。例如他對阿耶，就是用阿耶表面上在乎的「伏見的注意力」，去取代阿耶真正在乎的「伏見的愛和幸福」。其後還更進一步的，把「伏見的注意力」用「綠之王的注意力」取代掉，把阿耶的意志完全扭曲了。  
他提出伏見表面上在乎的「不想處理人際關係」，還有「不想成為叛徒」，想把伏見扭曲成把Jungle當成歸屬的人。  
伏見回答他：「的確，在這裡不必跟那群白癡稱兄道弟，也不必成天應付上司的命令……那麼答案很清楚了。」  
流是錯的，紫才是對的。即使伏見表現出一副不要同伴的樣子，他還是想要同伴的。他曾經有過一個可以完全信賴，專屬於他的搭檔，然後失去了。  
雖然嘴上抱怨個不停，還成天擺著一副不想工作的臉，對於強人所難的命令，他是執行效率最高的人。不如說，不強人所難的無聊工作，他還不想做！  
他一直抓不到他要的東西，到處尋覓，因此給人沒有定性的觀感。其實他一直都朝著他的目標直線前進，他的原則從來沒有改變，在每一個地方都用了全部的力氣去付出。  
流不了解伏見，他開出的條件對伏見來說一點吸引力都沒有。至於死亡的威脅、白死的可能性，這種東西伏見在乎過嗎？他從來不考慮後果，只做他決定要做的事情。  
伏見把自己比喻成宗像的棋子。臥底期間，在BD特典短篇「絕望遊戲」裡，面對打算為流奉獻一切的五條，他曾經問：「如果所有一切包含你在內只是一場遊戲，你也不過是他（流）所用的一個棋子呢？」  
當時五條雖然不高興，但沒有動搖的反問：「那又怎麼樣？」  
伏見追問他：「你知道的，棋子隨時可能會被拋棄。」  
五條堅定的回答他：「就算我被拋棄，那也是流的願望。如果流決定那樣做，我覺得很好。他做他想做的，我做我想做的。」  
雖然只有一瞬間，伏見感覺他理解五條了。  
這是場有去無回的任務，伏見成了棄子，但這是宗像希望的。那麼，伏見也會做他所希望的。  
「我拒絕。」叛徒就叛徒，他的意志不受扭曲。伏見按下了開門鈕，面對隨之到來的死亡威脅。他在這一刻，成了從第一季開播至今最帥的伏見。


	21. 第一季後與八田關係的改變

短篇小說Fire Blossom裡，尊死去之後，伏見站在橋上，看著空中那群紅色光點（其中一個光點是他的）。他知道他有一堆工作要做，卻無法移動腳步。等他終於轉身離開的時候，不管是尊給安娜留下的紅，還是橋下八田的哭聲，都已經烙印在他心裡，無法忘記了。  
八田對尊的感情，和尊對同伴的感情，他感受到了。  
之後在草薙解散吠舞羅以後，伏見有兩次碰到八田。  
一次是在短篇小說中，八田滿二十歲不久之後的事情。  
八田在二十歲生日那天到了酒吧，希望這個日子裡會有誰在。結果誰都不在。他只能一個人跑到學園島外面，在他們當初目送尊消失的地方，一個人傷心。  
幾天以後，公務中一個情報販子勸伏見去酒吧幫八田打氣。  
伏見拒絕了，反駁表示這和他無關。  
結果伏見還是一不小心就走到酒吧外面了。他在窗外看到，一個人待在空無一人酒吧裡的八田。  
他在心裡罵了聲：「笨蛋。」就離開繼續工作去了。  
另一次同樣是公務中，廣播劇裡，伏見跟道明寺、秋山坐車，在路邊看到八田。宗像有叫他們注意其他王盟動向，因此秋山問伏見要不要去跟八田搭話，探查吠舞羅的情形。結果伏見告訴他吠舞羅已經解散了，八田現在只是「原」王盟成員。拒絕了。  
八田使用滑板失誤跌倒，伏見叫秋山開快一點，就這樣離去。  
就像伏見在轉投Scepter4以後，不斷對著自己強調、逼迫自己接受已經沒有搭檔的事實一樣。他也是逼迫自己接受吠舞羅已經不存在的事實。  
他自己總是透過這種方式繼續前進。他不會安慰自己，也不會安慰別人。  
更何況自己還是叛徒的身分，他在傷害八田這件事他自己很清楚，因此更加無法出現在八田面前。  
直到劇場版安娜出事，八田打電話找伏見求助。  
他在關鍵時刻，幫了八田重要的人，兩人的關係也開始變化。  
之後從劇場版尾聲到第二季前期，八田一直在想方設法要向伏見道謝，但是伏見偏不給他機會好好說。  
也是在這個時期，伏見要操煩的事情越來越多。宗像的劍狀況不樂觀，Jungle的行動越來越多。作為Scepter4 No.3，在這種狀況下，他根本沒有多餘心力去挑釁八田。  
第二季不見了的Mi→～Sa↗～Ki↘～♪，是因為他有別的的事情要忙。幫助安娜會導致八田對他的仇恨值大幅滑落，要補回來他必須加緊挑釁，但現在青組的事情比較重要。  
八田在安娜成王以後開始成長。在漫畫Count Down第一話裡，八田告訴安娜，他不想繼續在毫不知情的時候失去身邊的人了，說他腦子不好，要安娜明白的向他解釋。  
他明白到自己其實一直都不了解尊的心思，知道自己的不足，他想要成長、想要變得可靠，也確實一步步的前進。  
而伏見，把宗像放在了第一優先順位上。


	22. 八田的陰暗面

八田是顆小太陽。經常笑，重視同伴、全力保護同伴，能夠明確表達自己的心情（靠正確告白追到伏見）。  
可是他也有扭曲的地方。正是他看重的象徵物，是他的問題所在。他把吠舞羅推高到神聖的存在，加入吠舞羅以後，他什麼事情都以吠舞羅為出發點去評斷。  
「這個心情跟我們吠舞羅的心情一樣，所以是好的！」「這種作風跟我們吠舞羅衝突，所以是壞的！」他變得用這種方式去評斷周遭的一切。  
他認同湊家雙胞胎追隨尊之外的王（羽張）的行為，但那也是從「這兩人對羽張的忠誠，就如同吠舞羅對尊的忠誠」的角度去認同的。吠舞羅仍然是評價的參考來源。  
這不是吠舞羅的風氣使然，草薙和多多良從未鼓勵過這種事。這是八田自身的情況。  
他這種態度固然適合擔任衝鋒隊長，適合鼓舞大家，但他太過火了，連好脾氣的鐮本都有受不了的時候。  
LSW中，八田連鐮本挑戰特大碗拉麵失敗，都要說是丟了吠舞羅的臉。鐮本一面打鬧，一面也忍不住說：「只不過是拉麵大胃王比賽，有必要拿吠舞羅的面子來當賭注嗎？」  
還沒決裂時，八田就已經在聲稱他和伏見是被尊那種「男人的生存之道」吸引才加入吠舞羅。事實上他們是加入吠舞羅以後才知道尊是怎樣的人的。當初就只是想要得到力量而已。  
當伏見反問：「我們是因為崇拜尊哥才加入的嗎？」  
八田竟然回答：「咦？廢話，當然是啊。你忘記了嗎？」  
還有決裂時，八田那一句：「（你）忘了尊哥撿回我們的恩情嗎？」這也錯得離譜，他倆是自己找上來的，尊沒有撿到他們。  
這兩件事展現出，八田對吠舞羅的推崇，已經到了病態的程度。吠舞羅裡有非常多因為崇拜尊才加入的人，是大宗。陷入絕境無處可去，被尊（或是尊的盟臣）救回來，帶有報恩心態的人也是大宗。八田和伏見兩種都不是。  
可以說，這兩種人對於吠舞羅產生大家庭氣氛這件事，起了不小的影響。  
八田希望自己身上可以帶有這種「非常吠舞羅」的性質，渴望到扭曲事實的程度。  
正是這個態度，導致伏見在決裂時悲痛的想著，如今和八田拳頭相抵的已經不是他本人了，八田伸出拳頭相抵的，是這個吠舞羅印記。  
伏見就這樣自殘把印記燒了。  
加入吠舞羅以後，漸漸的，八田不再把猿比古當成猿比古，而是當成「吠舞羅的暗器高手」，他再也拿不到一百分了。


	23. 青之王出手

在草薙的培育下，還有經歷了種種變故之後，八田在改變，他慢慢開始學著從別人的角度看待事情。  
雖然一直拿零分，甚至在御柱塔裡被草薙扁，但他有在嘗試了。  
得知伏見背叛青組以後，他那顆腦袋也快速的運轉起來，雖然還是拿了零分，但他真的想要知道伏見是怎麼想的。  
可是伏見根本不給他線索，他想破頭也想不出來，只是不斷累積零分而已，只好衝出去巡邏讓自己冷靜。  
最後還是宗像出手了。第二季第十二集，他告訴八田自己給伏見的指令。  
宗像一開口，不是叫八田作為衝鋒隊長的稱號「八咫烏」，而是叫本名八田美咲。宗像雖然稱他是吠舞羅的人，卻不是與代表吠舞羅的那個八咫烏說話。他是在和八田美咲這個人說話。  
而他之所以和八田美咲這個人說話，是因為這個人「聽說你跟我們家的伏見，從加入吠舞羅以前就是朋友。」  
宗像看人非常的準，八田不管怎麼嘴硬都騙不過他。他認為伏見如果死了，八田會很痛很痛（所以他應該要像是對殉職成員的親人道歉那樣，對八田道歉），那就肯定沒錯。  
八田並非不會受傷，而是他會去包容。LSW中，他對於阿耶背地裡把他說得很難聽的事情，不但沒有記仇，還幫阿耶說話、試著開導阿耶。  
即使伏見一再打開病嬌開關把他嚇得不輕，還插了他一刀，八田還是很重視伏見。  
八田內心深處對伏見的感情，那份作為最親密獨一無二搭檔的感情，始終還停留在他們交好的那個時候，一直好好保存著，沒有隨著伏見的作為消逝。  
伏見想要八田恨他，其實真的是搞錯對象了。這太難了。  
吠舞羅從不放棄同伴，因此八田接著質問宗像為什麼能故意把同伴推入險境。  
接下來的對話，恐怕以往真的沒有人能這麼自信而乾脆的，把另一種價值觀灌到八田腦子裡。  
「我們是秩序的王盟，伏見則是秩序王盟的人。」就這樣，不需要向八田解釋為什麼秩序比較好，我們的價值觀就是這樣，這就是我們願意為此而死的東西。  
他等於是用另一種截然不同的價值觀，去衝撞八田原本的價值觀。讓八田明白：你（吠舞羅）的價值觀，對我們（包含伏見）來說連參考價值都沒有。  
然後宗像要八田以過去朋友的身分去思考，伏見到底會不會背叛來換取存活。  
宗像提醒了八田，他早在進吠舞羅以前就認識伏見很久了。吠舞羅不應該是他們之間聯結的來源。他要八田以過去朋友身分去思考，也就代表，他要八田回到一開始兩人關係還只是朋友，不必扯上吠舞羅的時候。忘記「吠舞羅的暗器高手」、「吠舞羅的叛徒」，放棄加入吠舞羅以後對伏見的一切評價，想起還沒加入吠舞羅時的伏見，那個他曾經認真觀察的伏見。  
於是在綠組基地大門開啟，伏見作出決定之後，八田就飛奔去救伏見了。


	24. 拳頭相抵

第二季第十二集，伏見雖然成功逃脫在小房間裡和長兵器對戰的不利局勢，但體力耗盡了，靈氣也放不出來了。  
五條一面和伏見打，一面滿嘴的電玩譬喻，伏見嗆他，現實是關機也沒用的。  
伏見很清楚自己不是五條的對手。臥底期間，他在短篇小說「絕望遊戲」裡仔細的評估過雙方戰力。但他還是要求自己全力求生到最後一刻。  
五條把伏見的小刀彈了回來，刺到伏見腿上。  
上一季伏見插了八田一刀，現在自己也被插了一刀，這是報應嗎？他一面掙扎著作戰，一面抱怨自己幹嘛接這工作。  
然後，聽到了八田喊他名字的聲音：「猿比古！」  
開始這場有去無回的任務之前，伏見告訴八田：「你可要跟緊我啊。」  
雖然給了八田提示，想讓他知道自己是去進行死亡任務，但是自己是不是真能因此生還，並不是那麼重要。沒有期待過八田來救自己。雖然在評估五條戰力時想過如果不是獨自一個人對上五條，或許可以打得過，卻不曾真的認為會有這樣的事發生。  
只是透過提示的動作，讓自己能夠想著「美咲（或許）會來喔。」感覺自己和八田還是聯繫著。只要能覺得自己有條救生索握在八田手中就好。  
只要能夠想著八田，就能感覺自己的選擇還是有趣的，感覺這任務好像也沒那麼糟，覺得還能撐得下去。  
結果八田真的追上來了，把伏見救走。  
在噴射滑板上頭，兩個人終於開始說真心話了。伏見抱怨八田不會自己想想他給的提示（你可要跟緊我啊），但對八田來說，伏見那種提示他哪可能聽得懂。  
「對啦，我就是白癡啦。所以你得告訴我，否則我不會懂的！」  
「就算說了，你難道就懂嗎？」  
「那就說得讓我懂，說到我聽懂為止啊！」  
以前都是伏見單方面追著八田，現在，終於換八田追著伏見了。  
「要是我什麼都不知情，結果你不小心死了，那我豈不是一輩子把你當成叛徒了嗎？」  
「我的確是叛徒。」  
就因為自己是叛徒，才會接到這種任務不是嗎？就因為他曾經換過追隨的王，宗像才選上他作這個任務的。  
「不是（叛徒）！」伏見一直在等待的宣判，從八田嘴裡說出來了。  
「你為了青之王這麼賣命……那不就代表你的王是青之王嗎！」  
伏見為了即將墜劍的宗像進行死亡任務，八田看到了他這份感情。  
LSW最後，伏見沒能說完的：「我的王是——」八田替他說了。  
八田的吠舞羅病終於好了。這裡他對伏見的觀察，跳過了「伏見是赤組的人」那一段。身上有印記的伏見，本來永遠不可能享有八田對湊家雙胞胎那樣的認同（淡島已經享有了），這裡八田又更進一步的，不是如同「吠舞羅對尊（和安娜）的感情」，而是如同「我對尊和安娜的感情」。  
他以八田美咲的身分去認同伏見猿比古。  
伏見一向是個身體很誠實（謎之音：你一定要用這種說法嗎？）的人。當初改投Scepter4，是在他的腦子確認自己欣賞宗像之前，腳就自己往那邊跨了一步。  
這次也是，他抱怨不懂自己為什麼要接這種工作，其實這正是他的作風。  
即使腦子把自己當成叛徒，覺得自己對誰都沒有付出忠誠，身體卻很誠實的為了宗像去行動。  
八田終於發揮出作為伏見朋友的觀察力，如同當年比伏見更早一步確認伏見不需要那個家一樣，這次他也比伏見更早確認了伏見的王是宗像，拿下了一百分。  
讓伏見知道了，他這麼拼命的原因。  
十二歲相識，十五歲加入吠舞羅，十六歲決裂，如今二十歲了。伏見等了好多年了，睽違已久的一百分。  
「我覺得Scepter4的猿比古很厲害。」在飛船上，看著綠組的大門開啓，八田心中的感受，他將之直接傳達給伏見。這是只有伏見能做到的事情，是伏見讓他看見的世界。  
曾經讓伏見陷下去，看著他，眼睛閃閃發亮的說著「你好厲害！」的那個八田。  
五條追了上來，雙方再次開打。這次換八田嗆五條：「該回家了吧。」  
接著就是放閃時間。兩人聯手虐五條。伏見不像本季第四集兩人對五條戰那樣，自己拔刀當坦克，這次是徹底的分工合作。八田當坦、伏見掠陣。  
八田要伏見一起來喊話挑釁五條的時候，伏見一副不耐煩的樣子，身體又很誠實的配合了，連推眼鏡的表情都到位。閃光放超大。（注意這裡八田是自稱八田美咲，不是八咫烏）  
他們已經不會回到過去了，情況已經不同了。但他們還是並肩作戰，有些事情沒有改變，他們正要以此作為開始。  
最後八田一記修正拳讓五條退場了。  
打完兩人都累了，伏見調侃八田居然會對年輕人訓話（順便也調侃了自己，他自己也對五條訓話了）：「當自己是大人嗎？」八田告訴他：「我不知道算不算大人，但也不是小孩子了。」  
「大人」是LSW裡的關鍵字。如今兩人都長大了。  
八田還在擔心伏見情況，沒有立刻離開去做自己的工作時，是伏見趕他走。  
以前那個執著要八田看著自己一人的伏見，在八田注意力還放在他身上時，就要對方停止。他的Mi☆Sa☆Ki☆病好了。  
前面八田說了「我覺得這樣的Scepter4的猿比古很厲害。」伏見則在這裡首次對八田展現出他作為「Scepter4的猿比古」的價值觀：給我去工作！其他以後再說！達成任務才是優先的！  
現在八田看著的是他本人了，八田來追逐他了。他不需要再用「吠舞羅的叛徒」這個身分去爭取八田的注視。八田會看著他的。  
到了這時候，伏見終於從小世界裡畢業了。  
最後，在八田離開以前，他喊了：「美咲。」正常的喊。口才那麼好的伏見，含糊的說：「我會試著設法解釋，讓你這白癡也能聽得懂。」  
雙方立下了「晚點好好聊聊吧」的約定。但是事實上，伏見根本就沒有逃脫的把握。只是他的價值觀就是不該在這裡為了他放棄工作。  
目送八田離開的背影，伏見已經動不了了。小刀用完了，靈氣也放不出來。聽著其他綠組人馬的吼聲接近，伏見只能坐著等結局了。  
「頭腦簡單，人又蠢，又橫衝直撞，但有時就是能給出一百分的答案啊。」連伏見趕他走的時候是在想什麼都不知道，用「加班」這種理由就可以唬過去的笨蛋，卻說出了對伏見來說最重要的答案。  
為宗像開門時，他已經決定不顧後果的實行他的決定。沒想到之後還能發生這麼多事。  
為宗像開門時，他是換了三個王都一再背叛，到處都沒有歸宿的叛徒。赤組說他是叛徒、宗像說他本來就是叛徒、流說沒錯你做了你是叛徒，他自己也覺得自己就是個叛徒吧。他沒有同伴、沒有王、除了自己的意志一無所有。他的人生就是一個地方一個地方的走過，付出在哪裡都沒能開花結果，最後就這麼結束。  
他本來已經作好覺悟，就抱著是個叛徒的自我去死。  
現在，他有願意為其付出生命、獻上忠誠的王，有了心繫著他的朋友，明確知道自己原來是有歸處的。  
迎接結局的人不是個叛徒，而是伏見猿比古。  
從小泡在激烈的憤怒痛苦中長大，在最後一刻到來以前，終於從中解放了。雖然是在死亡面前，他卻得到了平靜。  
這時道反出現了。宗像為伏見準備好了退路。伏見不是棄子，宗像要他回到他身邊。  
多年的心結解開了，確認了自己的心意，他歸屬的地方來接他了，伏見露出了真正高興的笑容。  
這個笑容只有道反看到太可惜啦！


	25. 一點個人看法

因為本文是以伏見的角度去寫，所以可能會有大家看起來都很可惡的感覺，不過並非如此。  
比方說，可能有人會去討論，伏見和八田的關係裡，到底誰錯得比較多？  
我是覺得不要這樣子。朋友不應該是這樣算的。  
他們都重視對方是事實，也豐富了彼此的人生，就是這樣。然後為了讓這段友情能維持一輩子，他們都需要變成熟。現在伏見對八田的感情不再像病嬌時期那樣激烈，但是絕對比較親密熱絡，情誼也變牢固了。這對他來說是最好的結果。

許多事情因為本文分析的還是伏見，所以我都沒有寫。八田、宗像和其他人都省略了很多事情，並不代表他們就只有本文提及這麼多的內涵。  
就算是伏見本身，也還是有地方沒能提到。比方說他和宗像，都是以（笑）來處理負面情緒。伏見在別人提到他是叛徒時的反應是「哼」（笑）。劇場版尾聲時宗像面對自己劍的裂痕，也是以（笑）來面對。這個態度一直貫穿到他在酒吧裡面對自己的死亡威脅時，他在安娜勸告他不要勉強時，也「哼」（笑）了。  
他們兩個人，對於「自尊」，應該有同樣的定義。

伏見一直以來，都把對王的忠誠定義為「不會有貳心」。也就是，必須完全放棄追隨其他王的可能、不去考慮其他王是否更適合自己，也就是，要停止觀察其他王。偏偏他具有「公正」的特質，這個特質永遠不允許他停止觀察每一個王。「理性」的特質永遠不允許他用感情淹沒自己的視線，他也不能用偏頗的答案欺騙自己了事。  
他把對王的忠誠定義為盲目追隨，那偏偏正好是他辦不到的事情。結果就是明明跟在宗像旁邊那麼多年了，觀眾都知道他的王是誰了，他還在糾結自己是不是真的青之盟臣。  
「公正」與「理性」是宗像欣賞他的地方，卻也成了他痛苦的來源之一。  
現在他知道自己的忠誠是用身體去展現（謎之音：你一定要用這種說法嗎？），腦子裡對著各家的王左顧右盼是假的，身體朝著誰走才是真的，他變得更了解自己了。  
如今他真的搞懂了很重要的事情。他追隨王的方式不是盲目，他追隨宗像正是因為他一直清楚的看著宗像。  
實際上伏見真的可以多點自信。LSW中，伏見還在吠舞羅的最後一段時期，湊家雙胞胎逃走後，伏見在改裝成茶室的小巴士裡和宗像私下見面（對宗像來說那恐怕是場面試）時，宗像曾經說：「叛徒很可能再次背叛，我不會將這樣的人放在身邊，因爲我是個膽小鬼。」  
宗像對自己棋子的選擇十分堅持，可以說他在這件事上有潔癖也不為過。  
之後因為伏見對於宗像批評赤組的事情還有不滿的反應，宗像確認了這個人還站在赤之盟臣的立場上，想維護赤組，並不是個叛徒，才推翻了這句話，決定收伏見。（另外伏見還通過了自己解決手機病毒的考驗，通過這兩個測試後，宗像才決定收他）  
宗像的Scepter4不會有叛徒。宗像收了他，將他擺在最靠近自己的地方，就表示在宗像看來，他不是叛徒。


	26. 感情

在第一季最後一集，伏見說：「若只是居高臨下俯瞰，對凡人微小的爭執無動於衷，那麼所謂的王，不就只是無聊又寂寞的人嗎。」  
這段話，為第一季的主題下了註腳。而第二季，在青組，以及白銀等各組的身上，得出了不同的結論。  
在青組漫畫最終回裡，伏見曾經說過，盟臣的意志並不是王所支配的。  
在沒有命令的情況下，青之盟臣的自發行動，印證了這句話。他們趕到現場給宗像提供盟臣力量加成，讓擁有盟臣的宗像打贏了沒有盟臣的灰王。  
宗像是能夠預測事情走向的棋手，而這件事棋手宗像並未預測到。  
LSW最後，伏見看著塩津元和湊家雙胞胎的互動。他們之間不是出自理性，而是出自感情的行動。伏見曾經想過：「自己的新王，到底在思考什麼呢？他或許是個連『天才』一詞都無法形容，擁有彷彿從宇宙高度俯瞰的聰明才智，為了實現某種野心而思考謀略的人物吧。可是，如果不是這樣，比方說那三人中的隨便誰都可以。宗像禮司這個男人心中，也有像那樣的感情存在嗎？」  
第二季的最後一集，宗像打贏灰王以後，就一直站在同一個地方，看著綠組基地深處。  
他在等伏見。在他的劍即將墜落，他自己的人生快結束時，他把最後一段時間全部用在等伏見上頭。只是等著這個生死不明的人回來，想看到他回來。最後一個期盼。  
在墜劍危機解除後，淡島出乎宗像預測的扁了他。他自己下令撤退以後，他還是回頭，凝視基地深處。  
伏見恐怕已經死了，基地要崩塌了，這樣下去連屍體都找不到。他只能一直等，一直等。沒有希望了還是等，只能等到他的心放棄的時候。  
他真的很想很想看到伏見回來。他一直站在綠組大門的邊緣，在最接近伏見的地方，這個行動不是出自理性，而是出自感情。  
伏見在LSW最後的提問，已經有了答案。  
「任務完成。」  
「辛苦你了。」


	27. 正確答案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從這裡開始是寫在伏見分析之後。伏見分析的補充篇。與前面的伏見分析重複部分不再次提及。  
> 精密度沒有正文高，字數當然是遠遠不及，畢竟是補充篇。  
> 接下來是以宗像為主的分析。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作為伏見生命中最重要的兩個人之一，宗像這角色讓我花了不少時間去推敲他的情緒。  
> 高度智商加上高度自制，他也本來就很少透露情緒線索給觀眾。解析他的難度是三人裡最高的。  
> 為了伏西米，拔刀！

宗像這個人成長過程完全順利。在成王之前，他的人生與挫折和失敗無緣，連悲傷與憤怒都沒有。  
他擁有高度智商，加上家庭生活造就充足的精神能量，因此他這個人的情緒穩定度超級高。幾乎沒有事情能動搖他。就算身處正在墜落的飛機上（R:B中，他就是在這個場面下成王的），他也不會驚慌失措，而是冷靜的觀察局勢，尋找生存之道。  
他還有看穿事物本質的特技，這個能力跟石板無關，是他自身擁有的。  
他透過這個特技，去一點一滴的了解世界。對他來說，有一個問題他一直沒能看到答案：我的本質是什麼？  
就像貓該睡覺、樹該生長、鯊魚該游泳……知道自己的本質是什麼，就能知道自己該做什麼。  
直到石板選上他。因為石板選了他，他才得出答案：宗像禮司，是「王」啊。  
他所有的行動都建立在這個基礎上。他是王，所以他要去做王該做的事。他是全部王裡面最愛把「我是王」三個字掛在嘴邊的。王的身份對他來說不是附加在他人生上的外物，是他本身。  
與這一點相關的，是「天命」的觀念。作為世界的一部分，去執行符合自己本質的職責，使自己與天命相接。  
他的人生就是這樣正軌一直線。總是執行正確答案，從不偏移。


	28. 與周防尊的關係

周防尊是討厭忍耐的人，在緊急剎車遊戲裡根本不煞車，就這樣無比帥氣的飛進河裡的人，當上王以後卻只能一直忍耐。  
責任什麼的他根本不想去管，卻背負上了不能爆發傷害所有人的責任。他全力抑制情緒，來避免赤之王的破壞慾高漲。這種活法簡直不是人能承受的。  
直到宗像那個讓人討厭的傢伙出現。對方是打了不會壞的青之王，是極罕見可以放手破壞，不用擔心之後看到一具屍體的東西。而且他還非常的讓人生氣，說教個不停（主要是責任話題），事實上也忍不住要扁他。  
宗像出現以前，尊的狀況很糟。連多多良都快使不上力了。  
R:B中第一次跟宗像大打出手以後，他用一整個晚上的時間，一面喝酒一面罵宗像，久違的沉浸在情緒裡。草薙感覺他之前的抑鬱不見了。  
就只有碰到宗像的時候，他沒有在忍耐。像是從水底浮出水面上換氣那樣，有了喘息的空間。  
至於宗像，他本來就沒什麼情緒，尊是這個地球上他碰到第一個讓他想痛扁的人。明明就希望為了避免墜劍，打架時不要放出達摩克利斯之劍，尊就偏偏要跟他頭上掛著劍大打出手。  
人生總是正軌一直線的宗像，在碰到尊的時候，怎樣都無法阻止對方破壞街道，第一次嚐到失敗的苦澀，並且因為正軌以外的原因行動（在隕坑出現以前先把你砍翻就好了吧！）  
尊的思想跟他的思想基本上油水不相容，宗像把王當成自己的本質，尊從來不是作為王而行動，卻因為對方是自己的情緒源頭，而成了對自己來說特別的存在。如果尊不是王的話，或者宗像不是王的話，他們對彼此來說就單純是個超討厭的傢伙而已。但尊是王，宗像也是王。他們不管在物理還是心理上都無法摧毀對方。面對對方的時候，難得可以毫無顧忌的把一切攻擊都施展出來。而對方，則是世界上罕見的，面對自己時毫無懼色的對象。  
於是他們是朋友。他們會在意對方，也希望對方繼續存在。


	29. 周防墜劍

然而第一季裡，在多多良死去後，尊選擇了殺死無色之王。他因而墜劍，宗像只能為他介錯。  
如果要說K的主題是什麼，應該是宗像在青組漫畫裡說過的「雖然無法互相理解，但仍是彼此『重要的事物』。」  
K裡頭滿滿的全是這種組合。八田對尊的感情無庸置疑，他的淚水絕無虛假，但他不了解尊。就算是眾所周知深情的小黑，他對三輪一言也是有無法理解之處。三輪一言的遺願是什麼意思，他要去想去猜。  
在宗像和尊身上，也顯現出這點。  
尊的生存（同時也是死亡）之道對宗像來說根本莫名其妙，他無法理解。  
第一季，最能理解尊的草薙和安娜，都知道尊是打算死。他們當然痛苦，但是他們沒有去阻止。尊最後一次和安娜共處時，安娜伸出手曾想阻止尊離開，但他終究沒有行動。因為他們了解尊，所以雖然這讓他們極為痛苦，但忍耐著去接受這件事。  
宗像則不同，他不能理解尊，所以他不能接受這件事。他知道尊打算一直狂飆到最後一刻，他知道尊是這種人，知道無法阻止，但是尊「為什麼」要這麼做，他不像草薙和安娜那樣，跟尊在這一點上心靈相通。  
所以他會一直去想：如果我叫你退位，你會不會就不去死？  
如果我告訴你你的同伴會被捲入墜劍，你會不會就不去死？  
如果我替你向無色報復，你會不會就不去死？  
他採取各式各樣阻止尊去死的行動，一再嘗試說服他，到了小白把無色帶到尊面前的最後一段：如果我叫你別這麼做，你會不會就不去死？  
答案化為現實，狠狠的打擊他。  
直到尊殺死無色，向必須為他介錯的宗像道歉，宗像還是不能理解，為什麼要選擇這條路。  
對宗像來說，尊的事情一直都沒有結束。他一直都沒有得到「為什麼」的答案。


	30. 宗像瀕臨墜劍

第二季，敗給灰王，石板被搶，他自己的劍要墜了，又失去了室長的位子。室長之位是他成為王同時拿到的東西，那是他的王座。就算成為統治日本的人，他也不打算換掉這張王座，結果他失去了。  
種種打擊之下，宗像做出了不像他會做的事情。  
青組漫畫Days of Blue第四話，當宗像問伏見，他對兩位王的看法時，伏見告訴宗像：「周防尊這個人一旦下定決心要做某件事，即使他有許多夥伴，仍會獨自採取行動。」說兩人一點都不像。  
第二季第十集，宗像放棄了自己的王盟，決定獨自去迎戰灰王。  
像尊一樣的獨自迎戰。  
從第十集開始，他用尊的方式活過（也死過）一回。  
尊的價值觀重視的是「自己對自己來說是什麼」（自尊心），宗像的價值觀重視的是「自己對世界（社會）來說是什麼」（正確性）。  
宗像失去了王座，選他為王的石板也站在敵人那邊（解放了）。他對這個世界來說已經不是王了。  
但在第十一集，以往總是作為拉封鎖線（秩序與規則的象徵）的一方的他，一面說著：「我已經不是室長，就只是個王罷了。」這樣的話，一面視若無睹的突破封鎖線。  
以前他之所以是王，是因為這個世界讓他為王。現在他之所以是王，是因為他認為自己是王。  
沒有王座也好、沒有石板的加冕也好、我想他就算失去王之力也沒差了。他是宗像禮司，宗像禮司是王。不需要任何外來的證據。  
因為他是（秩序之）王，所以他要來搶石板。而且，他是宗像禮司，他對灰王很火大，所以他要扁灰王。  
管他墜不墜劍、打不打得贏，這些該去理性思考的事情，他都不在乎。  
當他站在綠組基地大門的邊緣，從安娜身上感受到，他過往曾在尊身上感受過的火焰壓力，彷彿看到尊站在安娜的身後。  
他體驗過了偏離正軌的活法（死法），也終於能夠貼近尊的心情了。  
然而正如安娜在酒吧裡所說，他和尊是不一樣的。  
對尊來說，盟臣是他的同伴，也是他的枷鎖；對宗像來說，盟臣是他的手牌，也是他的家人。  
尊不會希望自己的盟臣來救自己，但對宗像來說，他的盟臣趕到現場來救他，是一個驚喜。  
Side Blue中，宗像曾說：「我將現在的Scepter4視為『屬於我的東西』，不，應該可以說就是我本身。」說Scepter4的一切應該在他的意志下成為一個系統。  
在操縱著這個系統的「宗像的意志」放棄了「正確性」之後，在他放棄操縱系統之後，Scepter4的人，卻仍按照他告訴他們的大義以及對宗像的感情，採取行動。  
他不是一個人背負著一切。  
宗像和盟臣一起迎戰，勝過了灰王。


	31. 善條的劍

在Side Blue裡，楠原剛死去後，宗像對此表現得極為殘酷無情。激得善條差點殺了宗像。此後善條一直在想宗像到底是善是惡，他一直在想著，如果是惡，要斬了宗像。  
在伏見辭職後，善條離開長年待著的資料室，來到宗像身邊。  
一個理由是，善條曾經在上任青之王將墜劍時斬了他，防止了更大的災害。如果宗像墜劍，他保證能下手斬了宗像。青之王無法允許隕坑出現，所以要帶介錯人。  
所以宗像才說善條的工作不是開路，也不讓他幫忙打灰王。  
另一方面，這樣也算是順了善條的願。第十一集當善條幫宗像擋住子彈時，宗像告訴他其實可以省點力，就是因為反正善條是恨他、要殺他的，別擋子彈就好了。  
楠原剛就是為了幫宗像擋子彈才死的。讓宗像死於子彈不是剛好？  
第二季第十集，Scepter4在討論室長和伏見在想什麼的時候，有特別跑一幕善條。他從那時候就一直在觀察，透過盟臣對宗像的看法，想知道宗像有沒有人類的感情。  
到了最後一集，宗像等伏見的舉動，證明了他有感情。在淡島扁了宗像以後，善條臉上的微笑，顯示他已經認同了宗像，不再想殺他了。  
所以，楠原剛的時候，宗像那種反應到底是怎麼回事？  
已經確定他是有感情的了，對楠原卻是那樣？  
尊死去的時候，宗像手上的血都沒擦，就若無其事的走回Scepter4的地方了。宗像這個人，受到打擊時會擺出若無其事的樣子。  
宗像成王以前的人生裡沒有經歷過悲傷，楠原則是宗像接掌Scepter4後第一個殉職的人。也就是說，楠原應該是他人生中，第一次碰上身邊的人非自然死亡。  
他刻意挑釁善條，正是因為他沒辦法承受這件事，所以比平常更強烈的擺出一副「我是王」的姿態。  
善條的劍，對宗像來說，是天命在操縱的。楠原的死曾一度讓他迷茫。於是他想，如果善條聽了他對楠原之死的定位後，選擇了不殺他，就表示他仍然在正道上。表示他還與天命相接。他藉此重新定位自己，重新出發。  
當灰之王打斷宗像的配劍天狼星時，他感覺天命似乎放棄了他，選擇了背離職責的灰王。感覺迷失了方向。  
他帶上善條，要善條的劍告訴他答案。  
善條的答案是，宗像應該繼續活下去。


	32. 楠原的劍

如果楠原沒有幫宗像擋那一鎗，宗像會不會死？   
首先從Side Blue開頭那一段石板相關理論描述說起。「被選中的人」也就是王，就算站在鎗林彈雨的戰場上，也不會受傷。如果在他頭上投下絕對可以殺死他的原子彈，那麼不會爆炸，什麼事情都不會發生。  
照目前流出的情報，王只會被王，或是被自己的盟臣殺死。而這一段，就是關於「為什麼王不會非自然死於其他因素」的理論。  
該理論的結論是「命運會守護王不死」。  
很奇怪的是，這一段跟後面表面上看來完全沒有呼應。好像只是講講設定，說完了，就這樣了。就算是在解釋異能者擋子彈的方法好了，以王為重點強調命運也很奇怪。  
其實這裡和後面是有呼應的，就是楠原剛死亡這件事。  
宗像是被選上的人，當他面對鎗擊身亡這個非自然死亡的危機時，命運用楠原保護了他。  
理論中只揭露了結果：原子彈不會爆炸。沒有確定為什麼原子彈不會爆炸。原子彈停在空中的畫面只是想像，並不是確實實驗結果。  
在宗像（被選中的人）的現實範例裡，必定會殺死他的子彈（絕對可以殺死他的原子彈），就是透過楠原，才沒有殺死他（不會爆炸）。  
命運會守護王不死，藉著楠原實現這件事。  
本來在宗像看來，善條的劍是天命。楠原既然可以向善條學習，並且學到善條的劍中一些特別的東西，楠原的劍當然也是天命。他們的劍是一樣的，兩者具有同樣的意義。  
善條殺死羽張這件事，代表了天命的選擇。楠原的劍也顯示出相同的東西。  
包括他救下宗像這件事，都是天命。  
所以真相並不是「如果楠原沒有幫宗像擋鎗，宗像會不會死？」而是「因為楠原會幫宗像擋鎗，所以宗像不會死。」  
從宗像的角度來看，他本來是可以救下楠原的。他之所以會走到「因為楠原會幫宗像擋鎗，所以宗像不會死」這條路上，是因為他沒有想到異能者也會用鎗。  
如果他想到了，之前有下令大家為此作準備，他不會面對必定會殺死他的子彈，天命也不會派楠原幫他擋鎗了。  
在宗像看來，楠原毫無疑問是因為他的失策而死的。  
伏見在Days of Blue第九話對這件事有兩次評論，第一次是和日高說話時，他說：「就算不掩護，室長也不會死吧。」  
第二次是和宗像說話時：「既然如此，你還真早就將那張鬼牌打出去啊。」  
第一次他會那麼說，並不是出自於公正的觀察。有兩個原因。一個是伏見說話時會額外帶的刺。這個刺在整個K中出現過好幾次。  
LSW中，和八田剛認識時他刺過八田，說八田只是想被感謝而已。  
這是錯的，八田想要的不是這麼低俗的東西。他想要的是同伴意識。  
他又刺湊秋人只是想要拿權外者發洩而已。這也是錯的。速人可能會這樣，但秋人只是想報恩而已。  
第二季和宗像吵架時他也這樣刺了（這次是故意找架吵）。他說宗像在黃金之王死後開始為所欲為。說的好像宗像希望黃金之王不在一樣。這也是錯的。  
宗像在壓制石板的過程中劍越來越碎，淡島說他每次從御柱塔回來時都有點改變。宗像知道他壓不住石板，但是他又必須壓住石板。他一點一點陷入無法脫身的困境。他心中還有一絲希望，如果黃金之王回來了，這種絕望的場面就有救了。  
結果小白在茶几同盟會議上，證實了他最糟的猜想。  
小白請求幫忙管理石板時，宗像不是像平常那樣優雅的冷嘲熱諷，而是有一瞬間動怒了，就是因為他才剛剛痛苦的認知到只能靠自己管理石板了，為此心情正差。（宗像並不打算從小白那裡獲取石板的知識，但他第二季第二集卻又跟小黑說他想和小白談石板的事情。我想他應該是想到，小白和黃金之王失蹤可能有關，真正目的是想知道黃金之王的情報。所以後來小白說黃金已死時，他一下就接受了）  
他肯定希望黃金之王還在。  
伏見說的話並非都是客觀評論。  
伏見和日高說話時也是如此，他又帶額外的刺了，把這件事說得很難聽。而他會這樣子，是另一個原因。  
他很擔心宗像從劇場版開始劍碎裂的問題。但是在Count Down第六話裡，表現出來的卻是「呵」（笑）說：「那個室長竟然會『失敗』，的確是很不好笑啊。」  
宗像沒能保住楠原這件事，和宗像的劍越來越碎的事，都是失敗，都讓他產生反彈的負面情緒，他用這種方式去處理。  
因此他對這件事的第一次評論，並不具參考價值。  
第二次伏見的評論才包含著他的看法。  
宗像是王，王就是他自身，王之力也是他自己。命運把楠原派出去擋鎗這件事，等於是宗像自己把楠原這張牌打出去，用在解除死亡危機上頭。  
因為之前沒有預料到異能者會用鎗，搞到除了這張牌之外，已經沒有別的牌能派上用場了，才變成了「真早把牌打出去」的場面。  
伏見的說法某種角度上來說，正中宗像的看法，因此讓宗像瞬間啞然了。然後宗像問伏見，你是真的知道楠原之死代表什麼，還是這其實是在刺我（想激怒我）？  
因為宗像是王，所以楠原才有保護他的天命，才為此而死。  
那不就是說，如果宗像不是王，楠原就不會死？  
這種想法對把王當成自己的本質的宗像來說，實在太可怕。  
所以他才激怒善條，想知道天命的回答。他需要重新出發。  
宗像敬佩自己哥哥的理由，是他哥哥可以把單純化為正面動力。他自己沒有這種能力。  
他沒辦法像日高那樣，把悲傷轉換成為楠原報仇的動力。  
對宗像來說，楠原死了就是死了。除了這個事實以外什麼都沒有。  
他惟一能做的，就是把「楠原的死」也化作一張牌，讓這張牌在他的王之路上持續發揮作用。用這張牌來產生他所說的種種效果，讓Scepter4團結等等。  
宗像說善條是對的。善條在一瞬間把他和羽張重疊了。在宗像眼中，善條也和楠原重疊了。  
善條做的事是對的，所以楠原做的事也是對的。  
楠原捨命救了宗像這個王，是對的。  
可以說，只要宗像是王，楠原的死就有意義。  
在楠原剛的事情作出了斷之後，在Side Blue中，身後跟著惡鬼善條走出大樓之後，不管面對什麼事，宗像都會選擇「天命」這條路。  
Days of Blue第九話，宗像和伏見半夜聊天的地點是道場。以前宗像和楠原、善條經常半夜在那裡集會。宗像說自己是來看星星的，但城市有光害，天空根本沒什麼星星好看。所以真相是？


	33. 命運與共

伏見在Scepter4裡是個異數。所有Scepter4的人都和宗像有所共鳴，但其他人共鳴的點是大義，伏見共鳴的點與其說是大義，還不如說是追求大義。  
伏見對天下這貨沒有興趣，他感興趣的是有血有肉的東西（第一季的名言）。  
對他來說，是征服世界這個過程吸引他，而不是「世界（天下）」這個成功的果實。  
宗像這個人，喜歡模擬事情的走向，然後付諸實行。  
宗像為什麼想建立一個對平民來說很好的秩序？這是源自他的家庭生活。他自己就是出身自平凡人家。R:B中，他看到平凡的街道被破壞時，腦中就直接想起自己的親人，而感到不能忍受。然後因為他是王，他要領導眾人，他理所當然的就把建立保護平凡人的世界當成目標了。  
那他的本性呢？他沉浸於把世界當成賭桌的比賽裡，享受這個過程。  
伏見共鳴的點，說不定更接近宗像自身的角度。  
在R:B中曾有一幕。還在吠舞羅的時候，八田打算去做一件會讓事情變糟糕的事情，伏見理性分析勸阻八田，結果八田告訴他，他無所謂。  
他不在乎事情變糟糕，他就是想那麼做，他邀請伏見一起來。  
結果伏見眼睛閃閃發亮的笑了，露出危險的笑容，改變主意決定跟八田一起幹那事。  
伏見這種情緒對了時會故意讓情況更糟糕的傾向，宗像見識過。LSW中，他把伏見帶走時的場面就是這樣。伏見知道阿耶一個人做不出那種病毒，知道背後是綠之王，卻故意把王給引出來（宗像當時還為此問他不怕王嗎？）。明明破壞終端或是格式化就好了的。  
伏見的這個特質，宗像知道。當時宗像對此舉並無認同，但現在換宗像自己要做這種事了。  
宗像挑戰綠灰同盟，前往讀戶搶石板的行為，等於讓自己加速墜劍。是明知事情會變成最糟那樣，還是要這麼做。  
淡島會對此生氣，但伏見會奉陪。  
地面上，對於自己會打輸，無法搶回石板這件事，宗像不在乎。他就是要打這一仗。  
地底下，對於宗像會打輸，他也死定了這件事，伏見不在乎。他就是要在宗像這場仗裡，與宗像一起迎戰。  
第十二集，宗像和八田說話時，他已經打算放棄盟臣、拋棄所有手牌，只靠自己去挑戰綠灰同盟了。但他和八田說話時，他還是把伏見當成自己打出去的牌，說他們或許會有共同的命運。  
在不再有絲毫正確性的路上，只有伏見會贊同他。在這條路上，只有伏見會當他的牌。  
（Scepter4救宗像是自發行動，不是因為是他的牌。  
開門以後，伏見對五條的時候，他抱怨自己為什麼要接這種工作。也就是說，他把自己開門的原因定義為「因為接了臥底工作所以開門」。  
他在開門那一刻的確很清楚，自己是在執行作為宗像的牌的工作，是選擇了與要墜劍的宗像一起迎戰。  
這也是為什麼八田那句：「你為了青之王這麼賣命……那不就代表你的王是青之王嗎！」威力驚人，因為伏見當時真的打算為了宗像不惜戰死）  
對於伏見是否樂意與他一同奔赴地獄，宗像應該知道答案。即使他還不能確定，門打開時他也已經收到了回答。  
淡島該揍的人不只宗像，還有伏見。


	34. 伏見的盲點

擁有「公正」特質的伏見，看人其實還是有盲點。  
對於宗像，伏見大多都可以正確理解。有兩次他不能理解，其中一次還大錯特錯。  
一次是宗像對自己兄長的觀感。漫畫Count Down第二話。宗像把伏見和淡島帶去自己家吃飯。席間宗像稱讚自己的兄長，伏見聽了臉色變得難看。宗像注意到這件事，飯後就找他談話釐清問題。  
原來伏見覺得宗像對哥哥的讚美不是真心的，他覺得在宗像眼裡，智商不如自己的哥哥應該是個傻瓜吧。  
這真是大錯特錯。宗像馬上解釋給伏見聽。  
另一次是第二季前青組廣播劇，伏見不能理解宗像幹嘛在這麼忙碌的時候，還去實現跟幼稚園小孩的約定。這次是淡島解釋給伏見聽。在這件事上，淡島比伏見更了解宗像。  
兩件事的共通點是，出問題的地方都是宗像的正面意志。  
宗像陰謀算計人，他看得出來，但宗像抱持正面情感時，他就看錯了。  
這關係到一個很嚴重的問題：他不會發現宗像信賴他。  
雖然宗像經常向他發動告白技能，反覆告訴他：「我信賴你。」還曾經在他面前一舉向整個Scepter4告白，Days of Blue第二話，他說Scepter4就像他的孩子一樣。伏見當然算在內啊。  
可是伏見都接收不到。他把信賴理解成：「反正我這個棋子逃不出你手掌心的。」  
這就是為什麼第二季第八集吵架時，伏見反應那麼大。他在宗像身邊這麼多年，他都沒能肯定他對宗像來說不是叛徒。他本來就很不安了。  
宗像收他進Scepter4之前，曾經對他說他不會收叛徒。伏見根本沒有發現，宗像收了他這件事代表什麼。  
其他Scepter4的人（例如Days of Blue第四話裡的秋山）就算被宗像說是一張牌，也會往好的方向去想，不會因此把情感因素全部抹煞，伏見卻會。  
廣播劇「宗像君吊飾」裡，有這樣的對話：  
宗像：「不必要的東西就丟掉，還真是實際呢。的確像是伏見君的作風。」  
（中略）  
伏見：「我只是要丟掉我不需要的東西，不可以嗎？」  
宗像：「不會。」  
伏見：「室長也要小心點呢。」  
宗像：「怎麼說？」  
伏見：「人和事物也是一樣的意思。不需要了，就丟掉。」  
宗像：「（笑）也就是說，現在對伏見君來說，我是需要的的意思對嗎？」  
伏見：「誰知道呢？」  
宗像：「對我來說，你是必要的喔。」  
伏見：「還真是說了讓人頭疼的話呢。」  
淡島只要逮到機會就告白，不停強調他支持室長，伏見不但不會這樣，還警告宗像：我可能會拋棄你喔。  
伏見這種逃避信賴關係的情況（他覺得宗像強調自己需要伏見、試圖在兩人之間建立起某種關係的發言讓他頭疼），跟他的心理狀態有關。  
他對忠誠的定義錯誤，認定自己不可信賴，導致他害怕自己的王會錯信他。乾脆先叫對方不要信任自己，以免自己日後需要承擔對方的失望之情（這種明明啥都還沒做，就開始擔心讓對方失望的情況，他在LSW中對吠舞羅也出現過）。  
但宗像聽自己最信賴的人之一說這種話，他又是什麼心情？宗像情緒穩定度極高，不會被這種事情動搖，他的心情表面上根本看不出來，還反過來又放了一輪告白技能。  
他保持著不會碰觸到伏見傷口的距離，維持著伏見「我是宗像的棋子，就只是好用的棋子。宗像也只是我的棋手，我隨時可能背叛宗像」的世界。第二季證明了這不是事實，但這讓伏見覺得比較輕鬆。  
宗像在八田和伏見的關係裡助攻了一把。八田在宗像和伏見的關係裡也助攻了一把。八田不介入的話，這個問題真不知道要到哪年哪月才能解決。


	35. 宗像的盲點

宗像也有盲點，只是沒有伏見嚴重。他沒想到淡島和特務隊會來救他。他看走眼，以為卸任又失聯足以擺脫這群人。其實不管是卸任還是失聯都影響不了他們。  
第二季前廣播劇任務2055裡面有這樣的對話：  
當劍已經有裂痕的宗像打算使用王之力時，伏見問：「您真的要這麼做？」  
宗像問：「你在擔心我嗎？」  
伏見：「嘖，我不是這個意思。」  
宗像：「我知道。我向你保證，我很清楚，在沒有（黃金之）王的此刻，我是惟一能支撐這個國家的人。你也不想在一個魯莽的王底下工作，對吧？」  
伏見：（嘆氣）  
宗像：「是的，那就留在這裡，看青之王如何行動吧。」  
宗像一方面看出伏見在擔心他，一方面卻又接受了伏見「我不是這個意思」的解釋，把伏見的擔心解釋成擔心秩序的世界會失去支柱，而說出「你也不想在一個魯莽的王底下工作，對吧？」這樣的話。  
結果後來 呢？在宗像周防尊化，整個人魯莽大暴走以後，伏見還是當他的牌。  
這意味著，宗像看出伏見對自己和Scepter4是有感情的，他認為伏見不是叛徒，他信賴伏見，卻也會接受伏見可能拋棄他的聲明。  
宗像和伏見大概兩個都是身體很誠實（謎之音：你夠了！）的類型吧。  
伏見不知道自己會不會背叛，他不知道自己的王是宗像，但身體很誠實的為了宗像拼命。宗像也會考慮，這樣的伏見是否如同伏見自己的聲明一般，最終會選擇背叛，但身體很誠實的去雇用道反。


	36. 大戲與伏見的演技

第二季第八集的宗像和伏見吵架，是本季第一大戲。後來官方說兩人事前沒有說好要吵架。  
宗像給伏見的指令內容非常模糊，大概就只有他對八田說的那樣而已。所以伏見是靠自己判斷要開門的。宗像並不知道伏見會在綠組採取什麼行動。  
這也確定了，整個叛出青組的過程，是伏見自己去策劃的。  
我把吵架內容逐段分析：吵架還沒開始以前，剛開始是伏見在指揮車外面問宗像接下來要幹嘛。他在更早前叫八田來追他時，就已經在準備要行動離開Scepter4了。這時候他已經在觀察宗像，想著幾時要來吵架好辭職了。他追究宗像（和小白）沒想到灰王出現的責任，試探宗像。  
劇場版前青組廣播劇裡，面對比起自己更是超時工作的宗像，伏見說了他不會抱怨。他在宗像狀況比他差的時候，是不會這樣對宗像的。現在宗像受了傷，狀況非常差，所以伏見不是真的打算追究責任，這是給宗像的信號。  
然後宗像告訴他，自己累了，把指揮工作扔給小白，敗者要休息自省。  
宗像不管多麼接近倒下的情況下，都不會這樣示弱。這件事別人不明白，但伏見早就明白了。  
所以這是給伏見的信號，表示宗像準備好要跟他吵架了。雙方沒有先講好，但宗像預測到伏見打算演一場吵架戲，伏見也一開始就看出宗像在演戲。  
所以伏見就火力全開的刺他了，罵他只是單挑輸了就頹喪，說得好像宗像很希望黃金不在一樣。宗像也配合他演，拿伏見不滿同盟的事情刺回去。順便提示他：你可以罵我活該。  
伏見配合下去，大罵宗像活該。  
然後後方的特務隊出聲勸告伏見。伏見回頭的時候，還能聽到他從喉嚨發出威嚇音。但是看到同伴的臉以後，他瞬間冷卻下來了。竟然演到一半又恢復不生氣的表現。  
他明明就是在演戲，怎麼會這樣？為了讓「伏見背叛Scepter4」這件事有說服力，他這裡應該要順便把特務隊全部罵上一輪，把Scepter4也大罵一頓，最好是把大義也嘲弄一番，把這整個組織都否定掉才對。  
結果他看到同伴的臉，罵不下去了。  
他敢對宗像那樣，因為宗像自己下令過要他不擇手段，而且宗像懂他。宗像不會因為他的言行受傷。  
特務隊會。  
這是任務，可是伏見傷害不了同伴。  
他和淡島、草薙交手時，用的是他們容易防禦的綠色靈氣。  
短篇小說「長男、他的親友」裡，伏見脫離Scepter4，開始在Jungle APP中升級以後，發現八田的弟弟小實也在用，還傳訊息叫對方不要再用了。他這個舉動連八田都會發現奇怪。對任務是不利的。但就算在任務中，他也沒辦法眼睜睜看著小實陷入危險。  
他從在吠舞羅的時候就一直在害怕自己會讓身邊的人失望。他是很想回應同伴對他的期待的。  
短篇小說昴裡面，離開青組以後，他心裡還想著把刀插門上這件事會讓Scepter4同伴對他的評價下降，想著如果能活著回去，他什麼艱苦的工作都做，要把評價救回來（他剛進Scepter4的時候，對湊家雙胞胎戰裡他把赤色靈氣附在Scepter4的刀上，被向宗像投訴。那件事讓他記住了大家會因為對待佩刀的方式而不高興。但這裡是他的盲點。事實上他完成任務就成英雄了，沒人會怪他的。大家知道那是演戲絕對都很開心的，不只為了宗像，也為了他）。  
他非常在乎同伴。  
特務隊希望他不要刺宗像，同伴看他的眼神讓他演不下去了。他應該要踐踏同伴的心，但他做不到。  
看著特務隊同伴的那一幕，他的表情完全是真實的。  
所以他瞬間冷卻下來，回到基本模式。冷靜的說：「既然你是這麼半途而廢的人，那麼我要走人了。」  
他準備結束吵架，進行辭職了。  
結果換宗像主導場面，罵他叛徒。  
這裡伏見動搖的表現，不可能是他自己演的。伏見沒有演出這種東西的能力。  
他在LSW中看到仁希的幻影，因此攻擊湊秋人之後，他想把這件事瞞過多多良，他採取的方案是板著一張臉，抑制情緒表現。然後再找個隱瞞了部分可能性的理由，順著這個情境，一面罵周遭人一面演下去。  
他擅長演出的，是他平常常表現的那些情緒：極度厭煩、大怒、強烈的鄙視等等。他會的是演「我和平常一樣」（第十二集騙八田離開時同理，他也是在演平常的自己）。  
動搖這種細膩又異於平常的表現，他做不到。這個反應是被宗像激發出來的。  
宗像為什麼把他罵成這樣？因為伏見演技太差了。他不可以這樣冷靜下來辭職。這樣說服力根本不夠。  
綠組會偷窺青組。他們的吵架過程、事後Scepter4其他人對這件事的看法，綠組都會知道。一定要吵得夠真實才行。  
演戲的時候，演對手戲的人很重要。厲害的老手演員，能夠讓跟自己演對手戲的新手發揮出超越本身能力的演技。  
我甚至聽過有老手演員，為了幫助後輩演出真實的崩潰哭戲，在戲外（等待輪到拍他們的戲份期間）一直不停的講各種會讓後輩難過的話。那名後輩知道老手是在幫助他，他對此抱持感激。但他也是真的聽那些話聽到崩潰大哭了。  
宗像就是在做這件事。所以他這裡其實是不得不罵伏見叛徒。  
伏見真的被罵到動搖了。宗像也動搖了，出現不安定的手勢。他罵伏見叛徒的時候是別過頭的，他不敢看伏見聽到這句話的表情。  
宗像這裡罵伏見的話，有一點很重要，就是這些話只有宗像和伏見知道這多傷人。  
他們一開頭裝著互罵時那些話，你反對同盟、你覺得痛快這些話，都是旁人一聽就知道這很傷人的。  
但是從叛徒開始的這串話，旁聽的人根本不知道這有多嚴重。當眾罵伏見叛徒還同時有演給其他人看的效果，傳達「宗像認為伏見是叛徒」這件事。「輕易走人、沒有忠誠」這些詆毀也還有類似效果。最後兩句「你離不開石板、你只是這種貨色」這些話就真的是說給伏見一個人聽的，不是演給周遭人看的。這兩句只有伏見自己知道宗像罵的是什麼。  
宗像是故意要把伏見所有地雷一個不剩的都踩爆。目的是讓冷卻下來的伏見重新入戲。  
於是伏見才演出了對宗像拔刀那一幕。成功把所有人都嚇到了。雖然特務隊不相信伏見會背叛，卻沒有人懷疑吵架是演的。這影響了綠組的判斷。流在綠組漫畫第四回，對五條說伏見「很可能」是間諜。他不確定伏見是不是間諜。  
但伏見果然演技還是很差。他覺得要做就做得徹底，所以把佩刀跟制服都拋棄了。但他應該要把外套丟地上才對，卻掛好了。自己完全沒發現。  
如果宗像沒有罵伏見叛徒，給伏見一個他可以沿續著演下去的強大情境，憑他自己的演技，這個臥底任務實在太困難了。  
於是在片尾曲唱完後，伏見才發出了「那我就繼續當個叛徒吧。」的獨白。某種程度上來說，這句話是真的，但也是假的。他一面受到宗像罵他的話灼燒，一面還記著自己是去臥底的。就像成功的演員整顆心都會變成戲中角色的狀態，甚至有人下了戲還出不來，但同時他還是在演出。  
LSW中，伏見拆穿了小實爸爸的謊話，說出甲蟲真正的品種。小實去找媽媽吵這件事時，說了：「猴子不會說謊！」  
當時伏見心想：「怎麼我變成不會說謊啦，我會的啊。」  
小實是對的。伏見真的不會說謊。跟真正會說謊的人相比，他全身上下都很誠實。（謎之音：居然給我升級版！）


	37. 黑暗中的一道光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是以八田為主的分析。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作為伏見生命中最重要的兩個人之一，八田的感情表現非常直接好懂。主要是分析些正劇沒有明說的事情。  
> 黃戰士曾經在官方推特中強調，八田在吠舞羅看起來一點都沒有扭曲，其實雖然沒有伏見嚴重，但是他是有扭曲的。  
> 黃戰士指的到底是些什麼事，底下就來分析。

八田生命中最大的空洞，來自他的單親背景，和母親的再婚。LSW中，沒有任何他繼父不稱職的證據，可以合理推測對方的確是好人。  
但他和八田的關係恐怕一直都沒有親密起來。他在家中總是不自在。  
LSW中，八田在日向中學遇到伏見。  
最早的時候，媽媽還沒再婚的時候他是住在鎮目町。小學一年級，因為媽媽再婚，搬到繼父工作的地方讀完小學。國中再因為繼父調動，搬回鎮目町附近，進入日向中學。  
後來他邀請伏見搬出家裡，搬去鎮目町一起租房子。  
LSW中，八田經常強調他和鎮目町有多熟。一開頭時他想拉八田組回鎮目町玩，這時候又選了鎮目町作為居住地。  
還意味著什麼？他的美好回憶集中在鎮目町（他人生最初住的地方）。搬離那裡那麼多年了，他一直想念這地方。  
這兩次搬家其實傷到他了。他不想搬家。  
日向中學這地方其實有問題。八田被排擠的事情絕對不只有書裡寫的那樣子，實際情況絕對嚴重得多。正常來說，不會因為一個小團體待不下去，就變成全班都不理他。LSW開頭當時真正的情況是：全班其實都在排擠八田，但是他努力交朋友，硬是在自己身邊聚集了一群人，才避開了一個人的情況。  
八田是從別的地方來的，這點很重要。這個地方人們的不成文規矩，各種肢體和表情暗示，他都不懂。所以他沒發現他那群「朋友」其實不甘不願的。因為他們根本不用同一套方法溝通。  
在他本來身處的地方，他是可以接收到周遭人「現在想做什麼、不想做什麼」的訊號的。  
他從APP收到謾罵聊天內容以後，直接去找那群「朋友」談。他是在沿用過去那所小學的那套方法，把不滿說清楚（可能還順便打一架），然後就可以繼續當朋友。  
結果這套在日向中學行不通。這裡的人一旦拆穿了假面，就連「朋友」都當不成了。  
在他過去待的那個地方，肯定不需要他多說什麼，眾人的友情就會因為一起扛作弊責任而變親密。在這裡卻完全不是這麼一回事。  
從八田發現被勒索的伏見那一段，也可以看出兩邊的差異。當時八田內心獨白提到那些人外表不像會勒索的人，卻做出這種事，讓他覺得噁心。  
老師沒發現的事情，往往是學生眼中的常態。在八田過去待的地方，普通人是不會勒索人的，只有少數一看就是不良的特例才勒索人。在日向中學，勒索別人的就是普通人，不是少數特例。  
日向中學根本就是個霸凌嚴重，學生間勾心鬥角的地方。想要掏心掏肺交朋友的八田，在這種地方當然會被排擠。  
八田也提到，日向中學被稱為書呆子中學，也就是說，這裡是以成績評價人的世界。八田在這種地方根本得不到成就感和敬重，只會一直被當成白痴。LSW中沒有寫出的，人們在背後攻擊他的情況，肯定一直持續到畢業。  
八田在國中時期後面，就開始表現出介意成績的現象。他甚至還一度拿自己跟伏見比（伏見不喜歡這樣）。這件事也傷到他了。  
伏見之所以叫八田跟自己一起不要考高中了，恐怕與他發現這件事對八田的負面影響有些關係。  
八田陷入非常糟糕的情況，但他有向家裡說嗎？  
肯定沒有。  
LSW漫畫版第三集的特典漫畫裡，伏見參加八田的生日慶祝會。只有他一個「朋友」出席，其他就只有家人。後來八田媽媽把繼父送的腳踏車交給八田時，伏見說八田沒有朋友。八田媽媽的反應是冒出問號。  
在學校被排擠的事情，八田沒有跟家人說。  
他受傷的時候會去包容，這些事他也就這樣包容下去了。第一次搬家時他有沒有哭鬧不知道，但即使他有，最後也沒能阻止成功。這是第二次搬家了，他已經決定承受了。  
日向中學時期，其實是八田早年人生中最黑暗的時期。  
八田和伏見有過共通的煩悶感，是因為他們兩個都一樣沒有歸處。  
八田是伏見人生中的避難所，伏見則是八田人生黑暗日子裡僅有的光。  
被同學排擠的事情、在家裡不自在的事情，他對家人都不會說的話，他對伏見說了。  
伏見不懂安慰人，但他陪在八田身邊走過那段日子。這對八田來說就是安慰。


	38. 惟一的搭檔

加入吠舞羅以後，八田和伏見一起成為衝鋒隊長。跟伏見比起來，八田在吠舞羅要往上爬有利得多。  
他們加入的時候，鐮本已經是吠舞羅幹部了。鐮本是八田小時候的朋友，曾經是八田的小弟，過去八田保護他不被欺負。短篇小說「力夫與XX君」中，在八田因為搬家不得不和他分開時，八田留給他的鼓勵的話，支撐他變強。他當時下了決心，如果再次碰面，他要再次支持八田。  
在吠舞羅再次碰面後，鐮本對八田表現出與當年並無二致的敬愛態度，因此八田可以透過他的尊敬，很快得到其他尊敬鐮本的人的尊敬。  
伏見沒有這樣的基礎，而且他的個性又不親人。就算八田當時把他拋棄掉，自己一個人往上爬，也不奇怪。  
但是他們卻是「一起」當上衝鋒隊長的。不是八田先上去再拉拔他，是一起。  
在伏見離開以後，吠舞羅的衝鋒隊長就一直只有八田一個人，可見這個位子本來不是必須給兩個人當的。八田和伏見有一個人是本來不會在這個位子上，卻當上去的。  
那個人肯定是伏見。  
吠舞羅有多多良這種毫無戰鬥力可言的核心幹部。實力不是這裡挑選幹部的惟一標準。  
伏見之所以成為吠舞羅衝鋒隊長，不是因為他很強（即使這是事實），是因為他是八田的搭檔。  
雖然草薙很看重伏見，但對其他人來說，伏見的地位是因為八田看重他。在其中一人討人喜歡，另一人則讓人討厭的情況下，要讓所有人把他們兩個當成不可分割的一體，並不是件容易的事，試著只和八田來往的人絕對非常多。在LSW沒寫到的地方，八田肯定是把兩人關係對四周強調又強調，到哪幹啥都拉著伏見，才造成遠近四方都把他們當成一體，不管何時都被視作雙人組的情況。  
只要伏見在自己身後，八田從來沒有感到害怕過。他就是這麼信任伏見。  
湊秋人到八田和伏見一起租的房子時，伏見放了一番難聽的話就上閣樓了。之後八田為他向秋人解釋，說伏見是頭腦太好所以會想太多，請秋人不要介意。  
當時伏見的反應是在閣樓上自己生悶氣，覺得八田曲解了他的意思。  
實際上，八田說的並非全錯。伏見說話時帶的刺，對於他要傳達的訊息完全是多餘的。秋人因為性格比較成熟，所以在這裡聽懂了伏見說的話，其他人會被刺扎得只知道痛，聽不到他要說什麼。  
LSW裡只寫出這裡，可是實際上，八田像這樣背後幫伏見解釋、替他打圓場，絕對不會只有這麼一次。面對一個尚未對伏見產生反彈的人，他預防性的說這些話，可見這種事常發生，他恐怕是常態在做。他已經養成了對每一個跟伏見說過話的人都打這種預防針的習慣。  
阿耶和伏見決戰時說的話也提示了這一點。他從Jungle接到任務，要讓伏見在吠舞羅待不下去。決戰後他對伏見說了：「美咲就是不肯輕言放棄，礙了我好多事。」  
伏見手機的病毒應該不會是阿耶採取的惟一策略。他敢駭伏見的手機，就敢駭其他人的。八田採取的行動他看得一清二楚。八田背地裡做了很多事情，到了讓阿耶感到棘手難纏的程度。  
對於讓伏見融入吠舞羅這件事，八田是有在做的。在吠舞羅，八田如魚得水。在這裡，他的人生已經沒有陰影了。他不需要伏見這道光了。  
但他從沒想過要放開伏見。伏見一直是他惟一的搭檔，他從不考慮換人。  
可是伏見看人是有盲點的。八田這些努力他看不到。伏見的小世界崩壞了。伏見不知道，八田不管世界如何改變，都想跟他一起走下去。  
還在吠舞羅時，他們的最後一次對話，八田找伏見去和湊家雙胞胎談的時候，他是試著要和伏見談這件事的。  
從八田的角度來看，一直都是他在努力。  
「都不知道我為你想這麼多！」  
伏見聽不進去。  
在解決手機病毒，伏見跟隨青之王後，在酒吧外面，安娜告訴伏見：鬼魂還在。  
之後，伏見就這樣仁希化了。  
這個年紀的八田根本不可能敵得過仁希。  
在伏見燒毀印記的時候，還有挑釁八田的時候也常出現，八田的表情先是錯愕混雜著驚恐，然後才轉憤怒。他驚恐的感到不認識這個伏見。  
伏見對他來說變成了另一個人，一個他無法招架的人。

搬入和伏見兩個人一起租的房子時，伏見想著：「雖然比那個家狹窄多了，也沒有任何值錢的東西，就連電腦都是蒐集便宜零件自己組裝的，而且還是一間凶宅。可是，這裡沒有任何東西是被偷走也無所謂的。這個房間，一定要好好上鎖。」  
後來宗像擅闖民宅，伏見跟著宗像離開。之後八田想起這個異變時，只有提到伏見的行李突然不見了，沒有提到鎖有任何異狀。宗像擅闖民宅時並沒有弄壞鎖。  
宗像和尊中間夾著伏見說話時，他說伏見：「讓別人的王進入自宅。」這純粹是瞎扯嗎？還是多少是有原因才這麼說的？  
八田和伏見還在吠舞羅的最後一次對話後，八田氣沖沖的乘著滑板衝出屋外時，沒有把門鎖上吧。之後伏見一直在忙病毒的事情，沒有去察看門。  
然後宗像就來了。門沒鎖，於是他就把這當成許可自己進來了。伏見被偷走了。


	39. 尊的死

八田的吠舞羅病有多嚴重，就表示他心裡的傷有多深。吠舞羅是他過去得不到的東西的彌補。  
他對尊的感情尤其如此。英雄打工廣播劇裡，他說了尊對他來說是英雄。  
通常孩子的英雄就是父親。  
八田說他得到了拯救。他的煩悶感不見了，也就是說，他來自家庭和搬家的傷被撫平了。  
他肯定有在尊的身上尋找父親的影子。  
可是尊死了，吠舞羅解散了。對他來說這是等同家破人亡的慘劇。  
而且，因為他想要認定自己的家是不會變的、是永恆的（不會再經歷搬家的痛苦了），所以他一直避免去認知到尊墜劍在即的事情。  
第一季第十二集尊在學園島放出達摩克利斯之劍時，八田看著那柄破碎的劍，還為此高興。Scepter4的人（包括伏見）就一臉凝重。  
小黑用八田砸伏見，之後伏見拉開八田領口看印記那裡。伏見難得不帶譏諷的說話，八田還是聽不進去，覺得伏見不該說尊不行了。  
之後鐮本把他帶回赤組的地方，他路上還在說不該把尊扔在那裡。  
他沒有意識到他再也見不到尊了。  
恐怕他直到尊都墜劍了，還沒能接受這件事。安娜知道尊死了，大喊尊的名字時，他的表情是茫然的。  
又過了幾個小時，天色從白到紅，又轉黑，尊一直沒有回來，他才慢慢的、慢慢的哭著認知到發生了什麼事。


	40. 第一杯酒

劇場版前赤組廣播劇中，吠舞羅的所有人都猜到了，在尊死去之後，吠舞羅將會解散。只有八田一個人仍然堅持著不肯去認知這件事，還說著要大家更加團結起來。  
在草薙集合大家，宣布酒吧停業時，他不肯接受這件事，責難草薙不重視吠舞羅。草薙終於忍不住打了他一拳。結果八田喊著只有自己看重吠舞羅，就這樣一個人衝出了酒吧。  
吠舞羅解散期間，八田整個人崩潰了。其他人各有各的家（鎌本家甚至還可以收容安娜），他卻無處可去，一直在無人的酒吧徘徊。  
直到安娜被綁。為了真正必須守護的東西，他請求伏見幫忙。兩人的關係開始改變。（吐槽下：伏見你不可能忘記八田的手機號碼的）  
在安娜成王後重建吠舞羅的過程裡（Count Down第一話），他發現不是所有人都和他意見一致，他明白到要去傾聽一個團體裡各式各樣的聲音（包括領導者的聲音），去整合不同意見。  
光是堅定的喊吠舞羅無敵，不足以聚集人心。  
喝了草薙為他調的成年酒（也是酒吧重新開張第一杯酒），他從躲在吠舞羅保護傘下的孩子，轉換到了保護吠舞羅的家長身份上。  
第一季他靠著搶終端進學院島，現在他會想到藉助小黑幫忙進去（Count Down第七話）。  
第一季安娜用玻璃珠發現殺死多多良的犯人在學園島後，他不等草薙指示就衝出酒吧了。之後他在學園島碰上伏見，整個暴走過程都被伏見料中。  
第二季第一集，在綠組對赤組的挑釁動畫播出後，在暗號指出的地點，八田碰上伏見。  
伏見以為八田又是一個人暴衝過來的，八田卻回他，他這是是聽草薙指示行動的。  
伏見猜錯了八田的行動，他已經無法掌握八田每個行動了。甚至八田還可以反過來掌握伏見出現在那裡的原因，說伏見也是為同一個原因來的。  
現在的八田已經決心面對他不擅長的事情。在草薙培育下，他慢慢學會控制住自己，耐心觀察局勢。  
漫畫Count Down第一話，八田告訴安娜：「我已經受夠在一無所知的情況下失去誰了，我頭腦很差，如果沒有人告訴我，我是不會明白的。所以，安娜，如果你有想做的事、不想做的事，或希望我做的事，請告訴我，隨時隨地都行。」這份決心不是只對安娜和尊而已，是對著所有人，當然包括伏見。  
第二季第五集，八田從安娜的話裡，發現宗像的情況不對，將要走上尊的後路。知道伏見加入Jungle後，他一時間想過伏見是拋棄快毀滅的青之王了，結果伏見是帥氣無比的為了自己的王進行臥底任務。  
這樣的感情，八田看到了。  
八田自從搬到和伏見一起租的房子以後，和家裡就只維持最低限度的聯繫了。不管是伏見和他決裂，還是吠舞羅解散，他都從未試過回到那個家去。  
但在短篇小說「長男、他的親友」裡，伏見臥底任務期間，八田答應了家人，會回家吃飯，會努力帶著伏見一起回去。  
一直以來尋找著家的替代品的八田，要回家了。  
第一季之前，在赤組漫畫10、11話的鼴鼠事件中，八田曾經問伏見：你說的是真心話嗎？  
很久以前他就感覺伏見的表現有問題。當時伏見用他一貫的譏諷語調，強調自己是叛徒、不崇拜尊。控制場面發展，擾亂八田心緒，讓八田毫無所獲的結束對話。  
在第二季第十二集，八田和伏見約好要好好聊聊。這次伏見沒辦法再讓八田毫無所獲就結束對話了。八田會追著他、反覆問到伏見拿出他能懂的解釋為止。八田已經下定決心，要弄懂所有他該弄懂的事情。  
現在的八田可以接受了。有人適合Scepter4，有人的王是青之王。  
而這個人是他獨一無二的搭檔。


	41. 直到死亡將我們分開

第一季第十集，伏見和八田決裂的部分，場景裡有一個細節，伏見背後的牆上寫著「Until death do us part（直到死亡將我們分開）」，這是一句誓言。  
這句話後來，在伏見打直脊梁的時候，被伏見遮住了，看不到了。  
這是八田心情的寫照。  
日向中學時期，伏見是他人生中僅有的光，在那一段時間，伏見比家人更加親近他。就算說那時候伏見是他最重要的人也不為過（這不代表他不重視家人）。  
八田這個人，會把自己的價值觀套用在別人身上。也就是說，他會把對自己來說最好的東西，視作對別人來說最好的東西。  
因為家庭重組和搬家，他由於關係改變而受傷，這是他人生中最大的空洞。於是，對他來說，最好的東西就是與這相反的，永恆不變的關係。  
於是，對於黑暗人生中惟一的光，他會回報的，就是永恆不變的關係。  
這就是為什麼不管世界如何改變，即使有了吠舞羅，八田還是想和伏見一起搭檔。  
八田一直以來對伏見背叛的想法，就是一個字「亂」。他有時候想把這段過去抹消掉不再提起（第一季第十集和草薙說話時），有時候又想著要去挽回（赤組漫畫鼴鼠事件），有時他想殺了伏見（決裂當下），有時他寧可冒著和伏見一起死的風險，換取伏見回來（LSW中，幻想著伏見如果肯回來，自己願意和伏見一起被尊痛扁。也就是說，如果被尊痛扁可以換到伏見回來，他是肯換的）。  
只要提到伏見，他心裡就是亂。  
他對伏見的情感，一直都無法走到「冷卻」（不在意）狀態，無法乾脆的去厭惡和否認伏見。  
對於黑暗人生中惟一的光，他給出了永恆不變的關係，這份感情給得毫無保留，收不回來了。  
「Until death do us part」，八田的內心對伏見，是立下了這樣的誓言。永恆不變的關係。直到死亡將他們分開的那一天到來為止，他們都一直是搭檔。  
第一季第十集，八田對草薙說伏見背叛了他。他許下這份誓言，伏見卻讓誓言再也無法維持下去了。  
第二季第十二集和伏見間氣氛良好、狀況也恰好時，八田馬上就想到重現過去搭檔的樣子。  
讓這份誓言永恆不變。


	42. 八田眼中的宗像和伏見

八田對宗像的感覺是？  
與其說他討厭宗像，不如說對他來說，是介於「宗像必須是壞人」和「宗像如果是壞人就好了」這兩者之間。  
他很努力的要敵視宗像，理由非常多。起初是青之王盟以前參與了傷害安娜的事情。  
八田的腦子很單純，年輕時的他不太能理解複雜的立場和環境因素，所以他不能像草薙和多多良對塩津那樣，去明白青之王盟裡也有各種各樣的人。LSW中當他得知草薙和塩津私下有往來時，他說了「青衣就是青衣」。沒有退休這件事。他直接就把青色王盟當成一個整體去討厭了。不過八田也不是那種很會記仇的人，當湊家雙胞胎求助時，他很快就接受他們了。  
他不會把這個仇一直延伸到宗像身上。  
後來宗像成王，以「吠舞羅的敵人」的身分華麗登場，三天兩頭跟尊大打出手。單純的八田當然就接受了這個情境，宗像成了他的假想敵。  
LSW中，他對假想敵貼標籤時，合併他一次敵視一個整體的思維，甚至一度波及到眼鏡上，說「戴眼鏡的傢伙大體上都很陰險。」而惹來伏見反駁。  
不過這跟真正的敵視還是有很大的區別。  
真正的問題應該還是出在伏見。  
赤組漫畫第十回，草薙說八田：「對Scepter4的反感，可說是混雜了許多複雜的情緒在內啊。」  
那一話正是八田和伏見碰面的鼴鼠事件。那一話在黑道對著八田嘲諷吠舞羅時，出現了決裂時，伏見破壞赤之印記，毀掉吠舞羅的榮耀的回憶畫面。  
對伏見來說，八田被尊搶走了。對八田來說，伏見也是被宗像（從吠舞羅）偷走了。  
到Scepter4以後的對湊家雙胞胎戰，還有第一季第五集對八田那一場裡，伏見想要證明，自己到Scepter4以後，變得比過去更強了。以此證明他選擇Scepter4是對的。這樣他就可以證明他不需要八田。  
八田則想要證明吠舞羅是最強的（也就是比Scepter4更強），以此證明伏見的選擇是錯的。這樣他就可以證明，他不需要在乎伏見的背叛。  
伏見離開這件事，某種程度上來說，加重了八田的吠舞羅病，給八田種下了敵視Scepter4的因子。  
之後發生了很多事情。尊的死、多多良在LSW尾聲給八田的暗示、劇場版宗像救了被雷光之術攻擊的安娜、茶几同盟期間和青組的接觸等等，無法一一列舉，當然最重要的是他成長了，開始明白各種複雜的事情。  
他不再是一昧的想著「宗像一定是壞的！」第二季第七集在御柱塔裡被草薙打那時，他想要知道「宗像到底有什麼好的？」  
第二季八田和伏見和好了，和宗像也和解了。


	43. 宗像眼中的伏見和八田

宗像是怎麼看待伏見和八田的關係的？在第十二集，他和八田說話那時候，除了想讓八田去救伏見之外（由於王一定會被流以主要戰力對付，盟臣才有機會救伏見），也有讓他們和好的意思嗎？  
宗像在那個當下，有想促成兩人和好的意願，是比較符合故事構成的。第二季是K的結束，故事就是瘋狂收線，每條線都應該收得乾乾淨淨。  
伏見給第一季下的註腳：「若只是居高臨下俯瞰，對凡人微小的爭執無動於衷，那麼所謂的王，不就只是無聊又寂寞的人嗎。」  
用第二季的「茶几比石板重要論」，和青組的自發行動，其實只收了後半句，只收了不寂寞。前半的「對凡人微小的爭執無動於衷」沒有收。  
本來宗像和尊、伏見和八田，就是第一季的兩個對照組。前者因為價值觀不同（相反的正義）而戰，後者則是為了私情。第一季的註腳裡提到的「凡人微小的爭執」，應該就是指伏見和八田。  
所以就故事結構來說，宗像為底下的人動搖了，去解決這兩人的爭執，才是收掉這條線，表達王不無聊也不寂寞最好的方法。  
我認為宗像是有意促成和好的。  
但是，為什麼是在這時候對八田出手？  
宗像早在第一次見到伏見以前就知道伏見了，所以他肯定也早就知道伏見的搭檔八田了。LSW中，綠之王撤退後，宗像在向尊當面要人那段話裡說了：「他已經對你那群夥伴意識過剩的盟臣感到不信任。」這顯示，他知道伏見不適合赤組。  
他知道伏見不想再和赤組其他人在一起，但是搭檔八田呢？  
赤組漫畫第六和七話，馬刺身之亂。明明只是小事，他卻出動跑去現場了。淡島將這理解成是因為涉及吠舞羅。伏見則是追著他問：「你身為青之王，為什麼要親自前來參觀這種無趣的事件？」  
宗像自己說了不能在那裡和赤之王打起來，所以他到底是來幹嘛的？當然淡島的看法很可能是對的，但也可能不是惟一的考量。  
結果就在宗像旁邊，伏見看到對尊露出笑容的八田，抓撓印記發病了。  
不管這是不是宗像本來打算觀察的事情，宗像因此發現兩人的事的可能性很高。  
伏見第一季第五集在學園島鬧成那樣，大力表現對八田的敵意，但宗像看人不會只看表面，所以他應該知道伏見真正的心情，知道伏見真正希望的是和好。  
劇場版八田向伏見求援，宗像應該有想到伏見報告時說的人就是八田。  
宗像知道伏見想和八田和好，也知道八田想和伏見和好。  
但他之前卻什麼都沒做。為什麼？就一般的角度來說，要讓兩人和好，趁著茶几同盟期間是最好的。那時候伏見表面上反對同盟，事實上他心情複雜。就一般的角度來說，可以趁機下手。  
可是他是宗像。  
對於伏見的盲點，宗像並沒有去強硬改變。他維持伏見「我是宗像的棋子，就只是好用的棋子。宗像也只是我的棋手，我隨時可能背叛宗像」的世界。  
（除此之外，宗像也維持著淡島的紅豆泥世界。明明是主要受害者，他的掙扎卻最不明顯。某種程度上來說，整個Scepter4都處在紅豆泥的壓迫下，是他造成的。）  
這裡他也在維持伏見「我不需要八田。我是叛徒，我想要八田恨我」的世界。所以他沒有趁茶几同盟的時候強硬推動和好。  
伏見因為他才去進行死亡任務，他認為自己應該要為此向八田道歉。那麼，伏見為了他離開吠舞羅，於是和八田拆夥，他是不是也覺得自己有責任？畢竟伏見會背上叛徒的罵名，是他「害的」。  
更何況，雖然原因不同，但失去惟一的朋友的痛苦，他很清楚（「朋友」是宗像這個角色的關鍵字之一）。他不會願意讓伏見背負這樣的痛。  
和還在逃避和好的伏見不同，八田從劇場版以後就在採取和好行動了（第一次就是在劇場版尾聲，宗像在場的時候）。八田正在努力建立一個他和伏見友好的世界，宗像回應了這樣的八田。  
說出他給伏見的指令自然是有風險的。但是，宗像的行動是建立在「綠之王早就知道我有給伏見臥底任務」的前提下。宗像和伏見早就知道流會偷窺一切。臥底任務的指示之所以只有「不擇手段」，別的什麼都沒有，就是這個原因。在流會竊聽的情況下，不可能給伏見詳細指示。只有讓伏見自己默默的決定要採取的行動，才不會被流先一步掌握。  
即使流知道臥底指令，因為爭吵太過真實（而且不在指令裡），在不了解伏見的情況下，流也會覺得伏見有可能是真的辭職，已經放棄任務了。  
宗像和八田說話時，流的確在偷窺。後來有看到他在螢幕上播出宗像走出酒吧的畫面。  
一開始宗像說出他給伏見的指令，這些都是流早就知道的事情。  
接著八田問宗像：「你為什麼能對自己的盟臣下這種命令？」  
這個問題的答案：伏見的本質是青之盟臣。這是流所不知道的事情，也是判斷伏見是否會在那樣激烈的爭吵後背叛宗像的關鍵。這些事情，宗像是在直升機飛過空中的時候說的。  
雖然動畫裡的聲音表現，彷彿觀眾貼著角色嘴邊聽他們說話那麼清晰，但是當時實際上應該是很吵的。直升機的音效一直存在到那一段整個結束的時候。  
宗像說那段話時完全沒有提高音量，其實應該是很難聽到他在說什麼的。最重要的那段話被直升機噪音蓋過了，流沒有收到。  
換作是別人，會聽不到宗像說話，但是八田有遺傳自母親的順風耳，他聽得到。  
在宗像反問他「你認為他會那麼做（背叛宗像)嗎？」之後，假使八田說出他的答案，當時直升機正在頭頂上，流也聽不到。宗像就算聽不到，以他的距離也可以讀唇語，他會得到八田的答案。


	44. 結語

伏見很讓人心疼，但他幸運的碰上了八田和宗像。  
我收錄兩則分析材料，告一段落。  
LSW前半，追逐飛船的段落，八田假扮女孩子講電話，伏見笑了。  
第二季前青組廣播劇裡，宗像戴上伏見拿給他的墨鏡，變身黑手黨，伏見笑了。


	45. 後記

我和GoRA他們本來是同行，看K的時候，一開始就是抱著想要研究角色塑造方法的心情去看，一直在注意角色塑造的情況。  
因為這樣，我才有辦法寫出這篇分析文。而我會堅持著把這篇分析文寫完，是因為收到了許多回應。我很高興。  
K動畫外的作品有一個特色，就是描述視角會強烈跟隨當前主角的視角。這是相當優秀的寫作風格。不過也有點缺點，就是當事人自己沒發現的事情，讀者也不容易發現。於是八田這個總是去包容的孩子，讀者就不容易發現他其實被霸凌了。  
因為他沒有去怪罪別人。  
本篇分析的三個角色中，伏見擁有最多以他視角進行的篇幅，但許多事情他自己也不清楚，所以必須交叉比對。  
還在老家時，伏見不吃幫傭做的東西，都自己去買食物。認識八田以後，八田做的東西，就算奇怪的出現了鳳梨，他也會吃。在吠舞羅，他會吃分享給他的甜甜圈（雖然沒有跟大家坐一桌吃）。在Scepter4，官方出過他和大家同桌吃紅豆泥蛋糕的圖，漫畫中也和大家同桌吃飯。最終他所作出的選擇，這一路上的心境變化，就自己意會吧。  
宗像視角的情況除了R:B之外，都相當罕見。青之王似乎都有些哲學腦的傾向。這點在小說中還容易表現，到了動畫難度就一路飆升。  
偏偏不解開宗像心思的話，K就不完整。沒解開的話，宗像是活下來的三個王裡面惟一一個想要保留石板的，第二季拋棄石板的主題就不完整。解開以後才明白，活下來的三個王，其實都不需要石板了。  
第二季的主題（包含第一季伏見的註腳）才全部統整起來，成為一個飽滿的K。  
八田的痛苦在現實中相當普通，他的成熟長大過程也相當普通，因此不會有什麼大震撼的場面給他。甚至連他對伏見的感情也很普通，就是想要一直在一起而已。  
然而三個人的分析裡，讓我邊寫邊哭的，是他。是這個普通的故事。  
作為GoRA同行，我很清楚，所謂的角色塑造，並非作者單方面去把角色塑造出來。  
角色自己會塑造自己。創作其實是作者與角色的兩人三腳。作者一面寫作，也會更加認識角色，角色也會回饋他的成長給作者。  
所以，伏見會自己塑造自己，宗像會自己塑造自己，八田會自己塑造自己。  
雖然我有參照作者意見來進行分析，但即使我的分析結果並不是作者本意，我也不在意。畢竟我在分析過程中所追求的，並不是作者心中的角色，而是塑造出來，脫離作者之手以後那個，角色自己長成的模樣。  
這才是觀眾認識的那個角色，也才是我認識的那個角色。這件事即使別人不能理解，我也是堅持著的。  
作者心中的想法，如果沒有透過正劇表現出來，那對這個角色來說就不存在，就不是他的一部分。  
本文是建立在官方不會OOC、官方不會吃書、官方從未把角色寫崩的三重前提之下，這是我能給予同行最高的敬意。  
（註：不過廣播劇有不少不是實際發生過的事，定位上不屬正史。我會去努力判別。判斷裡頭的角色形象是惡搞還是角色塑造的一環。青之眼鏡不用解釋當然沒發生過。宗像君吊飾雖然很惡搞，但正史有呼應，應該是正史。英雄打工，由於伏見在確定是正史的漫畫裡加班加不停，這個打工應該跟十問訪談一樣沒發生過，但是是角色塑造的一環。  
只有兩個人的忘年會角色形象有惡搞成份，而不屬角色塑造的一環。喜歡有血有肉的東西這句話是對八田才會講，不會在宗像面前講。這跟未成年組泡溫泉廣播劇裡的伏見一樣，有在本篇之外所以吐槽自己的感覺。連帶的，宗像被單獨留下以後，發現大家其實是找藉口不來那一段的反應，應該也是惡搞。  
還有很多不是正史的不一一列舉）  
對我來說，K的作者至少有八個人。GoRA七人，加上監督鈴木信吾（以及由他代表率領的團隊）。  
這篇文章會不會其實是我的藍色窗簾？其實是我想太多了？我採用的所有線索都羅列在裡面，讀這篇文的人可以自己下判斷，不需要我來給這個問題下定論。  
這篇文就是我對K的詮釋而已。我從來不覺得正確答案對欣賞動畫來說是必須要的，這篇文的目的不是消滅其他觀賞K的角度，而是增加觀賞K的看點。  
讓K更好看、更耐看，才是本文的存在價值。  
無論如何，看到回應說這就是伏見，說被震撼到了，看到哭了，各種向我表白等等，我很高興，覺得辛苦打字值得了。  
最後我列出一條線給讀這篇文章的人想想：說話方式一直是伏見的痛。在吠舞羅的時候，他很多話沒說。到Scepter4以後，他雖然打直脊梁了，和宗像間也還是有距離。工作以外的東西，他會退卻不敢自己去講。（劇場版前青組廣播劇中，他擔心宗像的情況，卻是告訴淡島希望淡島想辦法，自己不打算去找宗像。結果淡島拉他一起去）  
LSW裡，伏見追隨宗像後，他曾經想著：「總有一天……自己也能像八田那樣，對任何人都肆無忌憚地說話嗎？到目前為止，即使想像自己成為那樣，也只會感到一絲寒意罷了。  
到時候，『世界』或許已經改變。沒有根據，只是有這種感覺。」  
如今，經歷了和宗像間什麼難聽的話都說了（雙方都是）的大吵，決定面對讓八田聽懂自己心聲的挑戰，石板在世界上解放又消滅。  
討厭整個世界的伏見，一直想改變世界的伏見，在觀眾看不到的未來，他的「世界」改變了嗎？


	46. 謎之生物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是以周防尊為主的分析。  
> 這個人不好寫，需要一直審酌用字，文字表達起來很困難。  
> 好吧，為了期待著的大家，也為了我的修行（疑？），拔刀！  
> 因為是補充的補充，精密度再次下降，與前面重複部分不再次提及，正劇中已有定論的部分也不重複說明。

尊不是靠邏輯思考去決定自己的行動的，是想做什麼就做什麼。也就是說，他的思維並不常去「考量」事情。  
這就是為什麼對宗像和伏見來說，尊是謎之生物。對宗像和伏見來說，要理解一個人，很重要的點之一就是要弄清楚對方在考量什麼。比方說，對方考量的是金錢？權力？義氣？還是什麼別的東西？只要能搞清楚這點，就可以順藤摸瓜的理解這個人。  
偏偏尊就不是這樣。他並不去考量事情。他比起去「想」，更多的是去「感覺」；比起去「分析」，更多的僅僅是「知道」。  
從這個角度去理解人，要辦到這件事，需要跨過門檻。因為理性客觀，宗像和伏見比起吠舞羅的很多人（例如八田），算是很能理解尊的，但是和他們對其他人不怎麼費力就摸清的情況相比，尊對他們來說，算是很棘手的。  
多多良死去後，安娜問尊：「要去報仇嗎？」  
尊回答：「才沒有你說得那麼好聽，我只是做我想做的事罷了。」  
尊殺死無色這件事，一般來說會理解成尊是在為多多良復仇，但也不是這個樣子。尊不是想著「無色殺死了對我來說很重要的人，所以我要殺死無色」這種具有邏輯的考量，他只是出現了「想要殺死無色」的感覺，然後就去實行了。  
這兩種理解方式中間的微妙差異，成了他在宗像看來謎一般的區域。


	47. 馴獸師

尊有許多同伴，在這些人之中，多多良是特別的。  
R:B中揭露了，尊的價值觀重視的是「自己對自己來說是什麼」，而且這個答案一定要自己去找出來，不能是別人給予的。  
因此，宗像在那邊囉嗦王的責任什麼的，他就跟宗像打起來了：「我不需要你告訴我我是什麼、該做什麼！」  
但是，尊卻允許多多良告訴他：你的力量是為了保護而存在的。  
這是因為多多良對尊來說，不是什麼「別人」。  
多多良的價值觀，從Side Red中，關於多多良過去的篇幅，可以看得出來。當那個以客觀標準來說是個垃圾的養父告訴多多良，自己之所以沒辦法振作起來，是因為多多良不在意的時候，多多良立刻反彈了：「你怎麼可以把責任推到別人身上。」  
養父死後，多多良覺得，養父過著那樣的一生，是一輩子只做自己喜歡的事情，是還不錯的人生。  
在多多良看來，養父過著那樣的人生，是養父自己決定的。是養父對於「自己該是什麼樣子（自己對自己來說是什麼）」的答案，當然不可以把責任推到別人身上。  
尊和多多良的價值觀完全一致。  
可以說，尊的感受，就會是多多良的感受，反之亦然。尊不喜歡的事情，多多良也不會喜歡，反過來說，多多良喜歡的事物，也能讓尊高興。  
在尊成為赤之王，破壞慾在王之力影響下大幅擴張，幾乎淹沒一切的時候，還有多多良在。  
多多良能夠和尊的感受共鳴。他不停把他找到的、他喜歡的種種事物帶給尊，引導尊去注意存在於破壞慾之外的美好事物。他守護著尊的自制力不被石板擊潰。  
因此他是馴獸師。  
他們之間的關係不是同伴這麼簡單，他們是一體的。多多良等於是尊的一部分，尊也等於是多多良的一部分。  
所以，尊接受多多良告訴他他是什麼，而多多良不管尊要對他做什麼，哪怕是捏碎腦袋殺了他，他也接受。  
也因為這樣，多多良死後，尊沒多久就追隨其後了。而多多良，即使很早以前安娜就告訴過他，待在尊旁邊他會活不久，他還是繼續待在尊旁邊。  
離開了尊，多多良就相當於死了。他當然不會做出「離開尊來換取活下去」這種本末倒置的事情。


	48. 安娜的紅

作為王權者，安娜很特殊。他本來就是權外者。透過異能可以和石板相連。反過來，當他被選上當王時，他竟然還能抗拒。  
（他本來的能力可以用來搜尋，成王以後失去了這部分，轉變成可以用來聯結）  
他成為赤之盟臣不是什麼奇怪的事情，但是成為赤之王就比較奇怪了。安娜的破壞慾是什麼？  
對安娜來說，這份紅是承自尊的（Count Down第七話說的）。所以要探討這一點，就要探討他對尊的感情。  
安娜對尊的感情之深，正劇正面描寫了很多，就不贅述了。只提出正劇沒有指出的點。  
安娜對尊的感情，到底是什麼？  
在Side Red中，在公園裡，草薙跟多多良一起告訴安娜他們有異能時，曾經有一段，草薙對安娜露出他面對女人用的甜笑，結果被十束瞪了。  
多多良禁止別人和安娜調情，連肯定不會傷害安娜的草薙也不例外。為什麼？  
赤組漫畫第十二回，安娜和尊一起出門，小弟們說他們是在約會時，安娜是開心的。後來還主動對宗像說他們在約會。  
我認為，尊是安娜的初戀。那是愛情。Count Down第七話他在尊死去的地方說話時，也有未亡人的感覺。  
多多良禁止別人和安娜調情，因為安娜是尊的。  
Count Down特典裡，安娜說過，他和尊的紅是不一樣的。  
Count Down第一話裡，安娜作了赤之王的惡夢，他形容：「火焰湧現，究竟是我在控制火焰，還是我本身是火焰，或是火焰是我本身，我無法分辨。緊接著，我開始燃燒，成為火焰本身，一切都變得赤紅。這種紅非常美麗，卻也非常恐怖。」  
愛情的極致，想和對方成為一體。尊有著美麗的紅，安娜想成為那片紅，即使自己會因此毀滅也沒關係。  
在失去尊之後，這份慾望變得更加強烈。這就是赤之王安娜的破壞慾。  
「絕不會讓惡夢以惡夢告終。」意味著，安娜要跨越悲傷，向前邁進。


	49. 下下籤

宗像把尊當成朋友，但尊有把宗像當成朋友嗎？尊對「宗像這種人」極度厭惡，厭惡到足以凌駕他作為赤之王帶有的破壞慾望。第一季他故意讓宗像逮捕自己，除了青色的王之力可以對抗他之外，恐怕也是為了常常看到宗像（第一季第三集在牢裡的對話，尊試著要宗像二十四小時監視他。同集草薙向八田和鐮本解釋為什麼尊要自願被逮捕時，他說謊了。說謊的原因我應該不需要解釋了。後來第六集他對淡島說的才是他真正的看法）。只要宗像在附近，他就可以用對宗像那強大的厭惡，把破壞慾望從心裡擠出去，除了想扁宗像以外別的慾望都沒了。用這種方式避免失控。  
的確會讓人懷疑他到底有沒有把宗像當成朋友。但是第一季第十集，兩人私下會面時，宗像說他只是來會朋友，尊笑了，並沒有否認。  
對尊來說是朋友的人，有赤組NO.2的草薙。在短篇新年參拜裡，草薙曾經自我解嘲，說只有他抽到下下籤。  
草薙是赤組的理性，是為尊和多多良收爛攤子的人。他笑著接受了這樣的位子，甘願和這兩人一起經歷了各種事。  
對於草薙的付出，尊是知道的。尊不會去想，因此表面上，他什麼都沒有放在心上，但他都知道。草薙是他的朋友。  
他對宗像也是如此。他讓宗像承擔了很多事情，一直以來收拾各種爛攤子，最後還讓宗像介錯了。對宗像道歉的時候，他說：「抱歉啊，害你抽了了下下籤。」  
像草薙一樣的下下籤。  
尊是把宗像當成朋友的。宗像把尊當成朋友的事情，他也知道。


	50. 尊看伏見

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是王與伏見的分析。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓我回頭寫伏見吧。最後這部分，大概是關於伏見最大的震撼彈了。希望他會發現啊。

對於曾經待在吠舞羅，後來追隨宗像的伏見，尊的看法是？  
LSW中，伏見被仁希幻影侵襲時，尊曾經對著幻影所在的位置吐了菸。他知道伏見的手機有病毒嗎？知道的可能性很高。宗像和伏見在小巴士裡會面時，宗像一下子就發現了。那麼同為王的尊應該也能發現。  
對此尊什麼都沒有做。為什麼？  
尊的價值觀重視當事人意願，就算那個意願是不正確的，即使不是那個人真正想要的，他也不會去干涉。一定要當事人自己想通才行。  
當時，伏見的意願是：「除了八田以外，不希望任何人知道我看到幽靈了。」  
所以尊什麼都沒做，甚至也沒告訴多多良和草薙。因為伏見的意願不希望這樣。  
如果伏見當時有發出求救訊號給任何一個人，他就會介入了，但伏見沒有。他尊重伏見「不讓別人知道」的意願。  
尊不會去想，伏見的事情他不會放在心上，但他都知道。  
R:B中，由於尊毫無限制收盟臣的行為，本來是為了抵抗壓迫才聚集起來的吠舞羅，竟然成了壓迫別人的力量。  
草薙和多多良跟尊討論這件事的時候，有一瞬間，尊想起了伏見在會議上，責難他的眼神。  
之後，宗像為了同樣的事情，到吠舞羅的地盤找尊麻煩，為此責難他。  
在短篇新年參拜裡，最了解尊的多多良，曾經開玩笑說要讓尊和伏見進行「兩個人一對一的卡拉OK」，說不知道沉默是會一直無限延伸下去，還是其中哪一邊會忍受不住拿起麥克風。  
這邊讓我注意到的是，照多多良這種說法，在對方身邊會不自在的，不是只有伏見，聽起來像是雙方都如此。尊是有可能忍受不住的，尊跟伏見一樣，都受不了跟對方獨處。  
多多良是最了解尊的人，他的看法應該不會錯。尊和伏見相處時會凝固，不只是伏見一個人的關係。  
宗像是少數能動搖尊，引起情緒反應的人。伏見雖然程度遠遠不及，多少也有。  
一方面尊非常討厭宗像，覺得宗像會踐踏別人。另一方面，他其實知道，宗像說的是對的。尊根本不可能乾淨徹底的逃離社會責任。他不去背負王的責任，毫無限制收盟臣的結果，就是給社會帶來麻煩，成為尊自己最討厭的壓迫他人的力量來源。  
宗像一直在提醒尊，那些尊不想認同、極度抗拒的事情。不讓尊心安理得的過日子。伏見也有類似的效果。他們都盯著尊看，看他犯了什麼錯，心裡絕對不會寬容他。  
尊並不是像伏見以為的那麼不在意他。  
當然尊不會把這件事放在心上。他還是會我行我素的做他想做的事情。而結果來說他做了什麼？  
LSW中，伏見在尊和宗像之間作抉擇時，尊告訴他：「你自己想怎麼樣？」他問伏見，自己到底覺得自己是什麼？  
他看著伏見的意志作出決定，走向宗像：「我是Scepter4的伏見猿比古。」  
在短篇王與背叛者中，第一季尊自願被宗像拘禁期間，在青組的牢房裡，伏見對著尊罵了一頓真心話，尊回說：「你保持這樣就好。」  
伏見在吠舞羅時很多話沒說。即使心裡對尊不滿，也只是投注了責難的眼神，沒有對尊開罵。尊知道伏見在忍耐。  
過去對尊什麼都不敢說的伏見，現在可以說出真心話了。尊認為，伏見就一直這樣就好。  
「你可能是惟一一個會對我說真話的人。」伏見是尊所有的盟臣裡，惟一一個會責難他的人。其他人要不是不知道他的痛苦，以為他絕對沒問題，是無敵的，要不就是像草薙、多多良、安娜那樣，更多的是為他擔憂，不會為他沒去做的事情怪罪他。  
只有伏見想要責難他：你怎能這樣對待重視你的人們？你怎麼可以拋下安娜？  
尊總是去做自己想做的事，留給別人爛攤子和失去他的痛苦。對於自己這一點，尊心中某個角落裡是不是也有點介意？  
為他抽了下下籤的兩個人，他對宗像是有道歉的。最後一刻臨走時也拍了草薙的肩。對安娜更是在死後仍然透過印記，傳達最後的情感。在快死的時候，他肯定惦記著這些人。  
以前那些是一回事，這次的一個人去死，不管怎麼說，這份傷害對重視他的人來說都太過份了。  
安娜和草薙都決定默默承受傷害。是不是伏見這樣罵了尊一頓，讓狡猾的他受到該受的責備，有讓他感覺比較輕鬆一點？  
在青組牢房裡，尊問伏見：「喜歡這裡嗎？」  
伏見回他：「不能說喜歡，只是比『那裡』好。」  
伏見以為尊沒在聽、以為尊給他的回應毫無意義，其實不是這樣。尊不但有在聽他說話、有認真回應他，他也了解伏見。  
最後，尊對伏見說：「回去你的『王』那裡吧。」  
回到宗像身邊吧。


	51. 宗像看伏見

對於本來在吠舞羅，後來被他追到手的伏見，宗像的看法是？  
宗像和伏見的同步率高到不可思議的程度。宗像操縱伏見簡直像在操縱分身一樣。他們的相似之處，在伏見分析文裡也講了許多。  
宗像有看穿事物本質的能力，在R:B裡，可以從他的視角，看他如何運用這種能力。這雖然是特技等級的能力，卻不是超能力。他看人還是需要觀察期的。他是透過觀察來行使這項能力的。  
可是他對伏見幾乎沒有觀察期。他們第一次見面，是在LSW中，伏見跟著草薙去拜訪宗像的時候。當時宗像說了：「暗器高手，手邊有一顆這種棋子也不錯啊。」  
就從這個時候開始，他決定要追求伏見了（還要面試就是了）。  
雖然宗像在見面以前就知道伏見這號人物了，但他和伏見見面的時間還沒多少。  
後來在小巴士裡私下見面時，宗像更是劈哩啪啦的，一口氣說出一大串他對伏見的了解。他到底什麼時候知道這麼多的？伏見在吠舞羅外面流傳的資訊，有多到足以讓他知道這麼多嗎？不會吧。如果在外流傳的資訊充足，他應該會像對善條那樣，還沒見面就想要得到對方。雖然可能是見面以後又去調查了，也可能真的宗像特技太強大了，但我感覺對宗像來說，伏見似乎屬於某一種他很熟悉的類型。因為這個類型他很熟悉，所以跟觀察尊時的情況相反，他幾乎是一看到伏見，就知道伏見是怎麼樣的人了。  
恐怕對宗像來說，伏見是同類（等級不同，但還是同類）。那個他很熟悉的類型，就是他從小觀察到大的他自身。  
因為是同類，所以當然不需要觀察期，直接就辨識出來了。  
在小巴士裡宗像對伏見說的那番話：「如果只是否定的話，你不覺得誰都辦得到嗎？要是覺得無趣，就靠自己去構築吧。用自己的手，建立世界的秩序、法則、框架——」  
這番話既是能夠收服伏見的話，同時也是宗像自己的真心話。他是打算對世界這麼做的。  
宗像用真心話去釣伏見，就表示，他認為伏見是會和他有同樣感覺的人。事實上也的確如此。  
拼圖對宗像這個角色來說是有象徵意涵的。他像拼拼圖一樣，觀察每個碎片，一步步耐心的完成他的世界。  
「你來得正好，一半就交給你囉。」LSW中，在改裝成茶室的小巴士裡。宗像一面這麼說著，一面把他本來打算自己一個人完成的拼圖，分了一半給伏見。之後他又把伏見拼的部分和自己拼的部分接在一起。  
對他來說，其他人是一片片的拼圖，伏見則是和他一起拼拼圖的人。  
（另外還有一個對照組，楠原剛看宗像那樣拼圖的時候，反應是害怕。宗像說楠原那種反應是：「面對和自己不同類型的人時，懷抱恐懼是人之常情。」  
所以反而覺得好厲害，深受吸引的伏見，這種反應又代表什麼？肯定不只是因為他有青色特質。  
除此之外，宗像和隊員玩遊戲從來不會放水，也總是贏。短篇國王遊戲裡卻輸給伏見一次，讓伏見當了一回王。  
他自己的配刀名「天狼」是星辰名。他給伏見配刀取的名「昴」也是星辰名。  
這些可能都在暗示些什麼）  
尊成王的時候，同時就有了草薙和多多良兩個認識已久的盟臣。宗像成王後的第一個盟臣，卻是現場剛剛認識的淡島。  
如果他以前有遇過同類，他成王以後應該會去找來當盟臣，但他沒有去找任何人。  
和自己相似的伏見，是宗像碰過的惟一一個同類。考慮到宗像是個珍奇生物，也根本不可能去期待還會有下一個（就像伏見也不可能期待碰到下一個宗像）。  
宗像很寵伏見，這件事大家都知道。又是特權單人房，又放任他那樣說話。除了這是收編伏見必須的作為之外，會不會還有別的原因？  
宗像不只很寵伏見，同時也對他很嚴格。他知道伏見快被幻覺逼瘋了，卻沒有替他解決手機病毒，而是給了提示，要伏見自己設法解決。  
如果伏見是一般民眾，宗像當然會以英雄之姿拯救他。而這裡，他把這當成給伏見的考驗（也趁機觀察綠之王的行動）。  
他對伏見有所期待。對宗像來說，伏見是應該和他一樣，站在拯救他人的立場上的人，不是等著被他救的人。他扔給伏見各種強人所難的工作，把他當萬事屋在用，讓伏見為他分擔了很多事情。  
甚至，他還讓伏見經歷了最嚴格的考驗：綠組臥底任務。  
他們是同類，應該要並肩面對一切。但是伏見因為有盲點和心傷，和宗像間一直有距離。沒辦法成為像尊和多多良那種兩人一體的狀態。  
宗像想透過寵伏見，治好他的心傷、突破他的盲點，卻一直沒有收到成果。  
對此，宗像的感覺是？  
廣播劇「宗像君吊飾」裡，在伏見發出可能拋棄宗像的宣言之後，宗像除了讓他不把魚類吊飾扔掉，開導他之外，還送了一個他自己造型的吊飾給伏見當生日禮物。  
K裡有一個人，手機上掛著自己的王的吊飾，那就是三輪一言的臣子小黑。這個人和伏見相反，小黑對王的告白宛如滔滔江水連綿不絕。絕對沒有人會懷疑他對一言大人的忠誠。他不管到什麼時候都絕對不可能拋棄一言。  
不管是一言還是小黑，都是宗像相當注意的對象。廣播劇的這個時間點，小黑開始使用那種吊飾了嗎？宗像知道小黑在用一言吊飾嗎？小黑積極向四周散發他對王的告白，他開始使用那個吊飾時，這件事很可能往周遭大肆宣揚過。宗像可能知道。宗像說吊飾是淡島準備的，但這不代表這件事是淡島提議的。如果宗像知道，提案人可能是宗像。即使不是他提案的，這也是他想要送伏見的禮物。  
他說了：「伏見君也把這個掛上去吧。」  
「也」表示還有另一個人同樣掛著吊飾。但這是伏見的生日禮物，照理來說只有伏見有，淡島自己沒有掛宗像君吊飾。是指魚類吊飾的話，淡島還沒掛上去，在這個時間點這樣說有點奇怪。  
另一個同樣掛著吊飾的人，可能是指小黑。  
說不定就是因為小黑做出了一言吊飾，大肆宣揚這件事，宗像聽說了，才起了送伏見同樣東西的意。淡島可能也聽說了並深受感動，所以沒有阻止，而是和宗像合謀。  
即使小黑做出一言吊飾的時間點在這之前，由於小黑對王的告白太讓人印象深刻又會重複持續進行，宗像仍然很有可能知道。  
宗像送伏見自己造型的吊飾，可能意味著，他希望自己和伏見，能像一言和小黑那樣。  
即使他不是因為小黑那樣做才決定送這個禮物給伏見，宗像仍是真的想要伏見手機上掛著他的吊飾。想要一個伏見對他心意的證據。

第二季第八集的兩人大吵，照官方說法，宗像和伏見不只是演戲而已。他們的話裡頭，其實也是包含著真心的。  
伏見和宗像吵架時，大罵：「何止是作戰，看到你輸更痛快！」這句話對被打斷天狼星，正大受打擊的宗像來說超狠。這句話裡有真心嗎？有啊，有他對宗像沒能預料灰王出現的失望之情，他覺得宗像太大意了。但這是表面上的意思嗎？不是。他不是希望宗像受這種罪。他是希望宗像記取教訓，不要再犯這種錯了。  
宗像的話也一樣，不是表面上的意思（也不可能是表面上的意思，因為伏見對宗像來說不可能是叛徒）。  
「反正你本來就是個叛徒。只要不合已意，立刻轉身走人，你向來就是這樣的人。」  
你為什麼一直把自己當成叛徒？為什麼一直在想什麼時候要拋棄我？為什麼總是把焦點放在什麼事情不合你意上頭？  
「不曾真心對王效忠。卻又離不開石板的擺佈。」  
你一直認定自己沒有忠誠，你認定自己待在我身邊只是因為我被石板選上當了王！沒有石板的話，我對你來說還算是什麼？  
「你只是個坐井觀天的貨色。」  
你一直縮在自己的小世界裡，自己限制自己。你走出來看看世界啊！  
你不應該是在旁邊看我拼圖而已，我不該只是你夢想的寄託！你應該要跟我並肩站上舞台，一起動手拼圖啊！  
伏見讓宗像失望。  
伏見的工作表現很好，按理來說宗像不可能對他失望，不可能有想說卻沒說的真心話。但是伏見是他的同類，他對伏見有超乎一般的期待，因此對他失望。因此有著許多想說卻積壓沒說的話，因此在這裡透露了真心。


	52. 伏見的顏色

伏見是K中少數的雙色。另外兩個雙色（小黑和紫）的其中一色都是無色。伏見卻是讓人驚訝的赤青雙色。這本來該是水火不容的組合，卻出現在他身上。  
短篇「絕望遊戲」中，他通過了綠組試煉，進而成為K中惟一一個三色。  
他的青色特質無庸置疑，他的確喜歡秩序。他安於上下級關係、重視自己的立場與職責，還會在一些無所謂的地方堅持小規矩，讓人覺得很可愛。宗像明明叫他在茶室裡可以放輕鬆，他還是會正坐，結果老是腳麻而被宗像調戲（笑）  
那赤色呢？他的赤色特質是他會因為衝突而感到滿足，有破壞慾，具有暴力傾向。第二季第一集大家都被綠組的人用Jungle APP搜尋了懸賞點數。他的頁面上寫著警告：「KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM THIS MAN HE IS PSYCHO（遠離這個人，他是瘋子）。」  
不知道有多少惹到他的綠組被他施暴過，才留下這樣的警告。  
伏見其實很溫柔。LSW中，在八田家，連說出甲蟲真正的品種，讓小孩傷心這種事他都會介意。Days of Blue第二話也有過因為不知道該怎麼拿捏力道才不會讓嬰兒受傷，而難以下手奪回眼鏡的場面。跟他的暴力傾向相比是巨大的落差。  
赤青雙色之間有宿敵的孽緣。伏見害怕尊，是因為他身上的青組特質（八田在Days of Blue第六話中被宗像凝視時，也有驚嚇的反應）。他應該比較靠近青組，所以不會像赤組那樣在感受到赤色的王之力時振奮，而是畏懼。但他害怕尊的程度，也超越了一般的青之盟臣。還有別的理由。其中一個理由是他在吠舞羅時懷疑自己是隱藏的叛徒，怕被尊發現這件事，但他在加入Scepter4，已經背叛（他自己這麼認為，但這並不是背叛）以後還是非常怕尊，似乎又不只如此。

赤色力量其實會影響精神。而且情況嚴重。  
尊在成為王之前就已經沉浸在生死夾縫中的戰鬥裡，他毫無疑問具有破壞慾，也讓自己沉浸其中，但是他當時想破壞的，也就僅止於世界上壓迫他的那部分。  
成王以後，他在赤之王的惡夢裡看到的，卻是把所有東西都破壞掉的場面。那個世界沒有任何人活下來。包括吠舞羅，包括所有他重視的人們，通通灰飛煙滅。  
連安娜這種精神強度遠遠超乎他年齡的人，在成王以後的Count Down第一話裡，也出現了辛苦壓抑的情況。他在第二季裡整個人的氣質變得超級沉靜，跟他在壓抑破壞慾多少有關。  
Memory of Red第二話中，赤之盟臣翔平得到力量後，就出現過沉溺在破壞中的情緒反應。盟臣的精神也會受到赤之力影響。  
八田應該也有受到影響。他在吠舞羅的時候整個人都纏繞著好鬥的氣息（第一季尤其強烈），他本來沒有這種氣質的。除了環境影響，身上的赤之力應該也有關。（第二季後的廣播劇在公園裡，八田的好鬥氣質已經一點不剩了。連他之前那種不管對誰說話都會壓低，時刻帶威脅性的語調都徹底消失）  
那伏見呢？  
赤組小說Side Red中，剛進吠舞羅不久的伏見，跟八田一起第二次對湊家雙胞胎戰，使用力量時出現了頭痛欲裂的不適反應（同時情緒也變得很差，精神開始不穩定）。他當時並未讓赤之力通過頭部，不是大腦受灼燒造成的。為什麼？他覺得是因為自己在生氣，但這不一定是真正的原因。  
同樣收錄在Side Red中，尊成王的瞬間，第一次體驗到赤之王的破壞慾那瞬間，第一次壓抑溢出身體的火焰時，也是頭痛，聽到了誘惑：「因為想壓抑，所以很痛苦吧？」  
伏見可能是赤組裡惟一一個，對破壞慾抱持反感的人。他討厭自己身上和仁希相像的破壞慾。赤之力讓他的破壞慾更加高漲，和他的理性特質衝突了。他的理性想要壓抑這個東西，結果就是頭痛。  
他和尊一樣。  
伏見在吠舞羅的時期精神狀況很不穩定（從Side Red，R:B，到LSW後期都有這種感覺）。這其實滿奇怪的。的確他不適合吠舞羅，但有那麼嚴重嗎？  
其實他和吠舞羅的人關係還不錯，雖然心裡抱怨著為什麼老是要做出不像人吃的東西，吠舞羅大夥的猛烈餵食，還是讓他在吠舞羅的時期長高了十公分。這個成績可了不起了（餵食八田沒產生同樣的效果）。  
他在吠舞羅的時候，精神狀態不可能比他還在老家的時候（不接受傭人提供食物）差才對。  
伏見其實不是完全清楚自己是在為什麼事情焦躁，從他視角找到的答案不會是全部的答案。應該還有別的答案。  
恐怕赤之力和他的相性非常差。一直在扯著他往他不想走的路上前進。因為要抗拒這東西，才搞到像尊那樣精神耗弱。  
他在沒打開開關的情況下總是無精打采（第一季比劇場版和第二季嚴重），這會不會跟尊的沙發馬鈴薯、安娜的極度沉靜其實有一樣的原因？這件事消耗了他大量精神，才會沒有精神？  
傷害八田對他來說是世界上最糟糕的事情。但是他不但把八田的心當成螞蟻箱燒，第一季第五集還真的對八田施暴了，赤色小刀插了下去。  
如果這件事給他的感覺不錯，之後應該會看到他每次碰到八田就拿出赤之力，但他做過的就那麼一次而已。其他時候他都是完全用青色和八田打。那一次他事後冷靜下來的時候，應該感覺很差。  
恐怕他在LSW中那種瘋狂的表現，是因為赤之力在折磨他。他對八田暴力相向（包括精神上），想要八田恨他、來殺他，是因為赤之力強化的破壞慾，牽引他去破壞本來的他不打算破壞的東西，最後連自己也一同毀滅。  
伏見的鎖骨下方，有他和八田同一個位置的赤之印記，那是兩人關係的「象徵物」。決裂時，伏見親手用赤之力破壞了這東西。在尊死去之前，伏見都有想到八田就會去抓撓那個部位的習慣。  
赤之力高漲的時候，赤之印記會有感覺。想到八田時他會去抓那個地方，恐怕就是這個原因。想到八田的時候，受到赤之力破壞慾拉扯的時候，也許不是很強烈，但就像有蟲子在爬一樣，會下意識伸手去抓。  
決裂那時出現的，仁希化的伏見，不是本來的伏見，而是赤之盟臣的伏見。  
LSW中，第一次在街頭上看到尊，尊融化了汽水瓶的那時候，伏見還沒有害怕他（當時伏見甚至比八田還冷靜）。第二次在挑戰綠之王敗退時，尊朝他放出大火的時候，他是有嚇到，但也還沒有害怕他。和八田離開酒吧後聊天時，看不出來他有在意當時的驚嚇。  
他開始強烈的害怕尊，是成為赤之盟臣以後的事情。是他的理性本質有可能被破壞慾吞沒之後。  
伏見自己也知道，他對尊的恐懼並不理性。尊在他旁邊的時候，他那種會被吃掉的恐怖感，到底是尊帶給他的，還是那個猛獸其實在他心中？是不是他其實不是害怕自己被尊傷害，是他的理性在害怕被赤之力吞沒？尊是他的王，靠近尊就意味著強化赤之力，就意味著破壞慾更進一步強化。這會不會才是他害怕的東西？  
伏見到Scepter4以後，精神狀態立刻就穩定很多（和八田決裂時還沒有接受青組試煉），除了青組適合他之外，跟他得到青之力，又經常在宗像旁邊轉，應該有關。  
在Side Blue裡，楠原剛第一次跟宗像、善條半夜在道場見面後，本來只能害怕另外兩人的他，在展開聖域以後，就變得可以理性評價自己和另外兩人的能力差距了。  
青之力應該有助於伏見穩定精神，不被情緒左右。  
安娜的火焰和尊的火焰是不同的。伏見從未和安娜以赤之力共鳴（八田和草薙從劇場版開始就有了）。安娜不會強化他的破壞慾。他不怕安娜。  
伏見不怕別的王，只怕尊，因為尊是他的赤之王，帶著他走向死亡。

赤之力對精神的侵蝕，作為青之王的宗像很清楚。  
伏見接受青組試煉那時候，發現赤之印記沒有消失時，宗像的表情瞬間有點變化。他是希望青組試煉能消除伏見體內的赤之力的。  
Days of Blue最終回，在尊死後，宗像看到伏見的印記在痛，說：「『王』的力量會改變，包括王自身在內許多人的人生。」  
使他產生這份感概的王，是尊。那麼被改變人生的盟臣，就是伏見。  
宗像知道伏見是王之力的受害者（之後伏見和淡島都告訴他，他們成為青之盟臣是出自自己的意志）。  
尊死後，那些分自他身上的火焰變成只是「殘留」而已。變弱了（伏見在劇場版和八田的通話也暗示了這點，八田已經不能和他對等交手了。沒有王，盟臣力量是會變弱的）。  
LSW最後，尊死後，紅色光點飛上天空後，八田的感覺是：「留在身上的印記深處，還感覺得到周防的火焰。那火焰成爲一股沉穩平靜的溫暖，充滿整個身體。彷彿周防已將自己體內那個蠻橫的王的激怒部分抹消，在印記裏獲得解放。」  
伏見的印記也飛出了紅色光點。他體內那承自尊的狂暴，應該也抹消了。  
也就從這個時間點開始分界，伏見和八田的互動，越來越像正常的朋友吵架（通話時已經有在改變了）。第二季第一集後面，兩人因為Jungle的挑釁影片碰面時，伏見叫美咲的方式，跟同一集開頭的回憶段落有極大落差。這裡他其實沒有真正仁希化。  
這時候他對八田的挑釁內容：「周防尊他都已經，死了不知多久了！」與其說是想對八田的心點火（不排除有這個成份），不如說這跟他和宗像吵架時一樣，不是表面上的意思。這是他和八田間最大的心結，是他感到痛苦的地方。不管尊死了多久，即使奪走八田目光的人不在了，他們的關係也回不來了。  
甚至第四集五條離開後，伏見還跟八田出現了低級打架的場面。完全就是正常的朋友吵架該發生的事情。  
伏見從劇場版開始變得越來越帥，除了成長了之外，也因為在尊死去，赤之力減弱以後，他變得比較接近本來的他。  
終於在第十二集道反出現時，恢復了真正的他，把我給融化了。

LSW改編成漫畫時，增加了一個場景。在八田首次和仁希見面，伏見送走八田後，伏見在自家門口，背靠著門坐倒，想起了螞蟻，心想：「又會，被那傢伙破壞得亂七八糟。」對他來說無比重要的八田，受到了仁希的威脅。  
這裡在暗示，伏見把八田的心當成螞蟻箱燒的這個結果，是仁希造成的。  
伏見固然討厭無聊，但這一點會發展成燃燒的憎恨，不是他本身的問題。那是仁希的影響，再被赤之力強化。  
他的青色特質是與生俱來的。而他的赤色特質是受仁希影響才出現的。他懷疑著，自己通過赤組試煉是不是搞錯了什麼？答案是，他本來不會成為赤之盟臣的。  
他天生是青之盟臣，然後因為扭曲才成了赤之盟臣。  
仁希對他的影響是如此的嚴重。  
他跟仁希真的是完全不一樣的。那個他所厭惡的，跟仁希相似的地方，並不是本來的他。  
在尊和宗像看來，伏見都是青之盟臣。他認為自己是青之盟臣，他的本質也是青之盟臣。

伏見的綠色特質是他討厭無聊。  
他過去被仁希困在憤怒痛苦之中，使他除了討厭無聊之外，還強烈的渴望世界能夠改變。LSW裡追逐飛船的時候，他曾經希望過如果搭上飛船，能夠改變他身處的世界。  
初遇八田之時，他曾經希望能來顆隕石，就把世界砸毀好了。  
仁希也強化了他的綠色特質，讓他成為綠之盟臣。  
然而能夠滿足他，讓他不會無聊的，不是流的世界，而是建造宗像的世界。他真正要的不是流的變革。  
短篇「絕望遊戲」裡，臥底期間，當流問伏見對於石板的看法時，他回答：「當我剛踏入『這邊的世界』的時候，我認為這是可以改變世界的力量。但現在我對他已經沒有感覺了。如果有的話，我覺得他只是把眾王往各種方向操縱。」  
伏見曾經渴望世上的「某種偉大的力量」會改變世界。LSW裡，從追逐飛船開始，然後是驚喜派對事件，終於在加入吠舞羅以後，進到了那個力量所在的世界，王權者與石板的世界。  
他追尋過石板的力量。  
結果他的世界並沒有因此改變，還失去了和八田的小世界。  
直到宗像告訴他：「用自己的手去構築世界吧。」  
不是去尋找什麼東西改變自己身處的世界，而是自己動手。伏見的世界才以此為起點，一點一點的改變了。  
這樣的宗像，卻瀕臨墜劍，快要成為石板的犧牲者了。石板實際上在破壞伏見的世界。  
LSW中，第一次遭遇綠之王時，伏見的感覺是：「會被破壞！雖然不知道是什麼會被什麼破壞，總之就是有這種直覺。」  
如同過去的伏見一樣，追尋石板，想要石板改變世界的綠之王，會破壞伏見的世界。  
流是伏見的綠之王，是他捨棄了的選項。

宗像是伏見的青之王，他們憧憬著同樣的秩序。  
然而，就像安娜和尊的紅不一樣那樣，我想宗像和羽張的青也不會一樣。  
LSW尾聲，伏見和阿耶最後一次說話，在公車上，伏見告訴阿耶宗像的事情：「直到現在，我對這世界還是只有厭惡……可是，只是否定的話誰都辦得到。要是覺得無趣，就從頭打造一個符合自己喜好的世界……這是我現在的老大說過的話。一臉嚴肅地像個邪惡角色一樣說這種話。」  
阿耶看著談論著宗像的伏見，感覺：「稍微朝這裡瞥了一眼，說這句話時臉上的表情像是想起什麼好笑的事。這時的他，眼眸閃現澄澈的青色光芒。雖然只有一點點，但好像解除了什麼，又像找到了什麼……」  
宗像的青是宗像獨有的，這個青消解了伏見的赤色特質，滿足了他的綠色特質。  
宗像不只是伏見的青之王，他是伏見惟一的王。


	53. 青之王宗像禮司與赤之盟臣八田美咲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微離題講一下伏見身邊的這兩人。

第二季的周防尊化，是宗像最大的轉折。這是怎麼發生的？  
天狼星被打斷這件事給他造成很大的打擊，但是他戰後和伏見吵架時仍然維持理性，引導伏見演出了對他拔刀那一幕。  
這件事還沒有擊垮他。擊垮他的最後一根稻草是失去室長之位。  
短篇小說墜落之前，尊在多多良的葬禮上，雖然沒有叫出達摩克利斯之劍，卻聽到了自己頭頂上那把巨劍漸漸崩潰的聲音。他當時就知道自己肯定會墜劍了，就算退位不再用王之力也沒用了。  
宗像應該也是。總理剝奪他的室長之位時，他可能也聽到了那個聲音。所以他直接和Scepter4失聯。由於他肯定會墜劍了，Scepter4對抗綠灰同盟的工作隨之結束了。他馬上就要死了，沒有王，光靠盟臣們根本不可能對抗其他王盟。就算Scepter4還要參戰，也會是由別的王去指揮他們。那都已經不是他的工作了。  
他一直以來走在上頭的正確性的路，已經到盡頭了。接下來他還要見面的青組成員，只有為他介錯的那一位了。  
以他的頭腦，加上之前就知道總理和Jungle有來往，他應該在失去石板時就知道總理可能會剝奪他的位子了。如果他覺得這件事無法阻止，他在戰後應該馬上會有反應，但他當時還是理智的。所以他應該是有在防範這件事，還不認為會失去室長的位子。  
結果事態發展超乎他預料。  
伏見以為宗像像操縱棋子一樣完美的操縱他，以為自己不可能贏過宗像，這是錯的。宗像對他的期待是超過棋子的，他是宗像的同類，是Scepter4惟一一個能贏過宗像的人。  
他其實無法像對其他人一樣，完美預測伏見的行動。  
（對宗像來說，伏見這張牌真正的強力之處，是在他沒有操縱伏見的時候才會發揮出來。就像第二季臥底任務裡，伏見開門這件事。那完全是伏見自己判斷和辦到的）  
這樣的伏見去了綠組。  
本來以Jungle為對手，宗像還有把握控制總理，伏見參與了這件事（Dream of Green第四話），使這場仗出乎宗像預測，他就不是對手了。  
失去室長之位這件事，超出他的預料。繼被打斷天狼星失去石板之後，他又輸了一場重要戰役，所以打擊才這麼大。  
如果只是打輸了室長之位的戰役，我想以他的精神力還可以撐過去，但是他之前劍就已經碎得厲害了，加上這次打擊，變成肯定墜劍，他才覺得自己已經不能領導Scepter4了。  
對他來說，墜劍在即就是失去作為王的資格（第一季第十集私下會面時，他是這樣說尊的），墜劍這件事在他看來，就像是誅殺偏離軌道的王（R:B中他對迦具土事件的看法）。  
墜劍對他來說，是最大的失敗。  
他已經不是王了。  
但他從來不會主動告知任何人他劍的狀態，所以他嘴上說的不能領導王盟的理由，是他不是室長了。  
他應該有想到他失去室長之位的關鍵是伏見，但是他自己下令要伏見不擇手段的，他不會為此怪罪伏見。  
然而，他接受伏見可能會拋棄他的聲明。御柱塔戰後，情勢一面倒，綠灰同盟佔絕對優勢。他對伏見來說已經是不需要的人了。他其實無法完全徹底的確定，伏見去綠組到底是執行任務，還是是拋棄他了。淡島告訴他伏見加入綠組時，他回應的聲音和平常有微妙不同，是這個原因。他其實很不安。  
所以他也不能斷定，伏見幫助綠組把他從室長位子上拉下來，是想毀滅他，還是在幫他。  
從失去室長之位那一刻開始，他應該一直在回想伏見的言行，想從中找出能斷定伏見此刻想法的線索。但他找不到。  
他信賴伏見，他認為伏見是在繼續任務，卻無法斷定。  
就算伏見真的背叛了，他也會覺得是沒辦法的事。不會去怪罪伏見。對他來說重要的是另一件事。  
對抗綠灰同盟的工作結束了，青組其他人直接失聯就可以了，伏見卻是身在敵營。  
如果伏見拋棄他了，他當然就可以忘記這件事。但是如果伏見如他認為的那樣還在繼續任務，宗像找不到安全的方法通知伏見終止任務，於是他一直在想這件事，找不到自己該怎麼辦的答案。  
然後，安娜找他去酒吧說話。抱持著大概是「最後參觀下沒去過的地方」的心理，他赴約了。  
宗像認為安娜找他去酒吧，是為了處理茶几同盟的公務（其實是為了勸宗像退位，但宗像知道已經太遲了，於是他沒聽勸），所以他主動說了茶几同盟已經無效。  
在酒吧裡，他知道了小白和安娜將要砸石板，並且回憶起了尊。  
結合他一直在想的伏見的事情，讓他找到答案。  
之前小白請求幫忙管理石板時，他因為小白那七十年的逃避紀錄，狠狠拒絕了他。但是在現在這個一面倒劣勢的局面下，小白還在奮戰。  
他想起了他看過的所有小白。那個在他看來總會逃避的小白，第一季第七集，小黑為他留下來抵禦青之王時，他沒有逃走，而是回來救小黑。  
當時宗像說：「原來如此，是想與他共享性命和命運嗎？情操令人佩服。但是毫無意義。」  
小白這個王，即使毫無意義，也和為自己而戰的盟臣命運與共。  
如果是小白，即使要墜劍了，也會前往身處敵營的小黑身邊。  
（第二季第五集白銀組離開國常路住處途中，有回憶小黑抵禦青之王的段落，然後再跑宗像的劇情。相當隱晦的暗示這件事在第二季對宗像有影響）  
安娜打算破壞石板。本來宗像對赤之王評價不高，覺得赤之王沒有在履行王的職責，但現在他看到了，赤之王履行王之職責的方式。還有跟青之王敵對的綠之王，那也是他的王之職責。  
赤之王都這樣了，他這個總是說著「我是王」的青之王呢？這提醒了他，他也應該履行職責。所以他感覺自己還是應該搶石板維持秩序的。  
R:B中，宗像從成王以後就在想「石板的本質是什麼」這個問題。  
他知道石板選出的每個王各有其中心思想，而王會遵循這個中心思想，但他不認同其他王的中心思想。在他看來，只有他對王的定義是正確的，其他都是錯的。  
他可以乾脆否定石板，認定石板就是會做錯事就好，但是他卻無法完全徹底的這麼想。  
他的自我認同與石板的加冕有關，他想要石板的認同，所以他對選出其他王的石板有些埋怨，也想透過搞清楚所有王對王的定義，來解開石板的本質。  
他想得到石板是否支持自己對王的定義的答案。  
成為石板的管理者之後，他選擇壓制石板，維持秩序和黃金之王的道路。在他看來這是處理石板的惟一正確答案。變革之王卻在御柱塔裡告訴他：石板的本質是解放，石板的存在意義是擾亂世界秩序。  
破壞之王告訴他：石板該被毀掉。  
曾經擁有與他類似的思想，想要建立理想世界的灰王告訴他：你和我都是被石板支配了。  
在宗像心中，石板的本質和他對王的定義的衝突，到了必須抉擇的時候。如果他依照石板的本質來自我認同，他會徹底崩潰。  
宗像的精神很強大，他是能夠跨過這種考驗的人。  
在正確性的道路已經走到盡頭的此時，他認同了，他的正確是屬於他自己的。他認同他自己對王的定義，不再去在意其他王對王的定義了，連帶的也不在意石板的本質了。他還是會做和過去一樣的事情，因為他是青之王，但是那裡頭不再有他對石板認同的需求。  
宗像還想起了尊。想起他和尊開開心心打架拌嘴的時光。  
因為他一直在想伏見，所以同時他也想起了伏見對尊的評語：「會一個人獨自迎戰。」  
如果是尊，對灰王那麼不爽，絕對會衝去扁的。  
現在宗像不是室長了，獨自一人了，這正好。  
他起了獨自去扁灰王、搶石板、和伏見命運與共的念頭。  
同時他也不再需要石板了，他認為自己是王，就算沒有石板還是王。  
他心裡還有一件事沒能確定，他還不能斷定伏見是不是如他認為的那樣。然後他遇到了八田。如果有人知道這個問題的答案，那必然只有八田了。於是他告訴八田自己和伏見可能會命運與共，告訴八田他能斷定的事情：伏見是青之盟臣。想要八田的答案。  
動畫就只演出到這裡，沒有八田的回答，以下是我對可能發展的補完。  
要回答宗像這個問題，八田需要回想記憶中他和伏見，與現在的宗像和伏見相似的情況——那就是加入吠舞羅之前，他和伏見挑戰Jungle那一次。  
那一次和現在一樣，情況危急，敵人強大。伏見明明可以逃走的，卻選擇衝到現場找八田。最危險的時候，他叫八田先走。  
八田想起來了，他認識的那個伏見，也將那個伏見告知宗像。他的答案是伏見不會背叛。  
於是宗像下定決心，帶上善條前去挑戰綠灰同盟。  
他突破封鎖線時，說自己已經不是室長了，只是個王而已，但他還穿著制服，為什麼？如果他是根據尊的價值觀去周防尊化，他不會穿制服。尊不需要制服來告訴他他是誰。但是宗像是根據伏見的話在周防尊化的。  
他知道伏見記著他給的承諾：宗像要貫徹邪惡角色。他也知道，他選擇奮戰到底，伏見會奉陪。  
在Days of Blue特典漫畫中，他曾經告訴伏見和淡島，只要還穿著制服，就請他們抱持覺悟追隨他。  
對他和對伏見來說，制服是秩序王盟職責的象徵，只要穿著制服，他就要履行青之王的職責。他要把世界放在他創造出的秩序之下。  
穿著制服的他，是貫徹到底的邪惡角色。  
他要讓伏見看到這樣的他。  
突破封鎖線的時候，宗像禮司是想著伏見、模仿尊、做小白會做的事情、在安娜的提醒下履行青之王的職責。  
掃光小兵後，他說出：「那麼，接下來……」時，他在考慮伏見行動。  
他清楚知道門是伏見開的。  
灰王出現後，他叫善條不要出手前，那個表情，是因為灰王說流有預測到這件事，宗像由此推測出伏見現在處境如何。他想，伏見恐怕是逃不掉了。  
而八田，想起了他和伏見挑戰Jungle的事情。過去他就算想起那件事，也只會想到是尊哥救了他們。現在他想起來了，在尊哥出現更早之前，是伏見奮不顧身的趕來，為此受了傷。  
他可能也想起來了，他最初想要力量的原因。即使他沒有，也會再次經歷當時的感受，產生一樣的想法。  
「好想獲得力量喔……猿比古。現在的我們，說到底還是普通的國中生罷了。當時，我只能請求『赤之王』出手救你……我好想擁有力量。特別的力量。」  
八田最初想要力量，是想保護伏見。  
伏見以為八田想要力量，是因為打輸了，這只是進入王權者世界的門票，向赤之王或青之王拿都一樣。八田自己也忘記了。  
基地大門開啟之後，八田美咲乘著以赤之力推進的滑板，趕到伏見身邊救了伏見。達成了他最初成為赤之盟臣時期望自己能做到的事。


	54. 歸處

伏見總是看不清自己的感情。  
赤組小說中，還在吠舞羅和八田搭檔，對湊家雙胞胎作戰時，明明他肯定會用生命去護住八田的，他卻對八田信任他這件事感到焦躁，覺得八田不該這麼放心的把背後交給他。  
LSW中，他曾經在心裡對八田想著：「我的世界已經不需要你了。」決裂的時候，他以為自己對此不會有任何感覺。結果，他根本不可能放開八田。  
他以為自己有可能背叛宗像，覺得只要宗像沒有利用價值了，他就會把宗像扔了。還故意警告宗像，覺得宗像不要信賴他比較好。結果完全不是這麼一回事。在佔有絕對優勢的流和即將墜劍的宗像之間，他選擇了宗像。  
短篇新年參拜裡，多多良說伏見如果也能像草薙這樣，擁有笑著抽到下下籤的『自信』就好了。  
這個所謂的「自信」，在多多良和草薙看來，伏見需要的東西，應該也是宗像期待伏見擁有的東西。那究竟是什麼，我想我已經說得夠多了，留給讀者自己意會吧。  
廣播劇在公園裡，時間點在第二季結束後，伏見和八田聊天的時候，伏見說了他還在Scepter4工作，每天都處在麻煩的上司和同伴的包圍下。  
嘴上說著抽到了下下籤，但甘願待在這樣的地方。  
如今就算石板消失，宗像和伏見間不再有這份聯結，就算未來還會有許多不合他意的事情——宗像都是伏見的王。


	55. 第二次後記

如果我的分析沒錯的話，石板消失，赤之力消退以後，伏見的精神會趨於穩定。如今他身邊有八田和宗像，也認知到自己有歸處了，不用擔心他舊病復發了。可以放心了。  
鎖骨下方的疤痕會留著，但他會好起來的。

伏見和宗像其實還有一件事沒說出口。宗像這個人有嚴重的「不會發出求救訊號」的問題（伏見對信任的人還會發出，宗像比他嚴重多了）。他成王以後遭遇了那麼多痛苦的事情。楠原剛、尊、墜劍……他承擔了好多，從來沒有一次發出過哪怕是最微弱的求救訊號。  
除了被淡島的紅豆泥逼入絕境之外（他會找人幫忙吃），他都用精神穩定度硬扛一切。  
第二季前青組廣播劇裡，伏見差點就逮住宗像了，結果被他以「是眼鏡度數不合啦」唬了過去。  
要不是伏見一直認為自己只是盟臣、不過是一介隊員，只能宗像說怎樣就當成怎樣，他對於宗像老是用「王是不會累的」這句話應付疲勞這件事，其實是開始看不下去了。  
石板消失以後，宗像會比過去更需要他，解開心結的伏見也會希望宗像更依賴他，他遲早會去找宗像突破這一點。他們有信賴關係，應該會有好結果。

伏見和八田的「好好聊聊」，最大的難關果然還是在尊身上吧。  
難以啟齒的東西很多，但是八田會包容，只要伏見能說出口，八田就會接受。惟一一個有問題的就這個點。如果八田能冷靜的聽伏見評價尊（當然伏見自己也要冷靜），那他們就沒有問題了。  
不過八田自己也知道他不了解尊。他想知道過去他不知道的事情。他可能也想知道伏見對尊的看法。這件事他們有得聊了。伏見會不會告訴八田，他在牢裡和尊的最後一次交談呢？

伏見不知道自己對尊該抱持怎樣的感情。他對尊的感覺，最合適的形容應該是「不想去恨他。」他因為尊才失去了和八田的小世界，但這件事尊其實沒有錯。尊也不是壞人。這他都知道。  
第二季準備播最後一集的時候，我半夜不睡等著看。我很擔心宗像會不會死，沒辦法去睡。第二季前青組廣播劇裡，淡島問伏見宗像的威斯曼偏差值有問題會不會是因為弒王的負荷時，伏見回答他還沒想到那個點上。  
淡島想到的事情，伏見怎麼可能沒想到。他應該從第一季最後一集以後就一直在擔心這件事什麼時候會浮現了。他是不願意去想這件事。  
八田被尊搶走了。要是宗像被尊帶走——  
他連想都不敢想。  
大家都沒事真是太好了。

伏見和八田應該會變得像笨蛋情侶一樣（至少有一段時間會是這樣），而宗像會在背後微笑著守護他們吧。


	56. 道反分析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 離題一下，真的很想講講道反的事情。

只有我一個人對道反很感興趣嗎？  
Jungle APP是個會扭曲人心的東西，他長年泡在裡頭，卻一點都沒被扭曲（還是很清楚自己要的是錢）。他和伏見合作那一個月的時間，都可以把伏見從零頂到成為J級玩家了，他自己也早該成為J級玩家了。卻不是如此。  
他知道自己只是想利用Jungle APP的異能賺錢，他不想成為J級玩家，去負擔對他來說沒有必要的營運責任。所以故意不升上J級。  
這算盤打得超級精。也證明了他和伏見一樣對Jungle和綠之王的魅力有抵抗力。  
在劇場版裡被伏見抓住，他見識過伏見粗暴的一面（這時的分鏡是從道反的角度看的，拔刀後那個笑是看著道反的眼睛笑的）。第二季伏見臥底任務期間，是伏見極度脆弱無助的時間，他全程看著這樣的伏見。最後一集是他把伏見扛回Scepter4，當時伏見已經沒辦法靠自己站著了。伏見虛弱的樣子他也看過了。  
伏見在他面前可以說是沒什麼好裝的了，最糟和最慘的樣子都被看過了。  
第二季第十二集，伏見那個把我瞬間融化的笑容，就分鏡來說，是從道反的角度看的。他當時是看著道反的眼睛笑的。  
雖然那個笑容是因為八田和宗像才出現的，可是擊中的是道反啊！  
道反姊姊你有沒有融化啊？從逮捕你的時候到現在，你有沒有感覺到這傢伙的反差萌？有沒有因為這樣至少產生了一點好奇心，想知道伏見是怎麼回事？  
道反這個人，肯定聰明，肯定有自己的想法，肯定勇敢，肯定擅長觀察，肯定沉得住氣，又重視承諾。理性自制不受誘惑……這些全都是和伏見共通的特質。  
伏見本來就喜歡敬業的人，伏見對道反的工作態度是滿意的，他從來沒有在工作這點上抱怨過道反。加分。  
能夠瞞過伏見兩邊收錢這件事，再加分。被耍的經驗很新鮮，伏見會對他感興趣。  
從服裝來看，道反實際上是個怪人（對工作本身毫無功能的忍者裝束，和脫掉外面忍者裝以後變得更奇怪的服裝，都顯示出某種我行我素的堅持），不會無聊，這正適合伏見。  
這兩個人合得來啊！年齡差距不是問題，反正同年的女生也應付不了伏見。

然後來看廣播劇「生意關係」裡面的對話。這裡面不只證明了道反真的是個怪人，還有超多資訊。  
道反跟伏見約在壽司店交易，說是因為正好是晚餐時間。真的嗎？後續對話裡顯示了絕對不是。  
首先，他選了一個「材料很齊全」到驚人的程度的壽司店。這種選擇是在不知道與會者飲食習慣時的正確選擇。不管伏見的飲食習慣是什麼，都能讓伏見有東西吃。  
伏見要離開的時候，道反說了「很久沒跟人一起吃飯了。」他根本不是那種習於跟別人一起吃飯的那種人，他平常要約交易時間會避開吃飯時間。他是特地約伏見來吃飯的。  
為什麼道反要伏見來吃飯？伏見這個人，沒人盯著就不會好好吃飯。他發現了，特地來餵食他。結束時他對伏見說了：「你是不是也吃得比預期要多呢？」他在注意伏見有沒有吃飽。  
假錢那邊也很奇怪。他既然不打算懷疑伏見的錢是假錢，為什麼還說可能是假錢？這只是藉口。他透過那段關於錢的對話觀察伏見反應，看他有沒有多餘的錢可以支付高級餐廳的餐費。如果伏見被人問起錢的來源時有尷尬之類的反應，顯示他的錢只能支付工作報酬，道反或許會請客（當然會做得不著痕跡）。  
這根本不是「因為交易時間剛好撞上晚餐時間」，而是「故意選在晚餐時間交易」。  
伏見中間點餐的時候，道反說他覺得以背叛的人來說，伏見的選擇顯得太保守。  
這段暗示了，道反有在從小地方觀察伏見。他發現伏見的性格和他的作為有落差，他發現伏見應該不是如外界的傳言（背叛過兩個王的人）那樣的人。他找伏見來吃飯，也有觀察伏見的意思在。  
最後是那個讓伏見跌倒的紅豆泥組合。  
他在關於伏見的錢是不是假錢那段對話，暗示了他有調查過伏見（所以也知道伏見以前是赤組的）。伏見旁邊的淡島從來沒有隱瞞過他特殊的飲食習慣。道反一定知道伏見有個「熱愛」紅豆泥的上司。  
他是在伏見離開時才點的甜點，他根本不需要在伏見面前吃下去。他之前的奇怪飲食習慣，都是「把根本想像不到的東西組合在一起」，這時候卻點了「同樣的東西過度疊加」。這應該不是他想吃的東西。  
那份東西是特地點來試探伏見反應的。然後被他看出來了，伏見對Scepter4還有感情。  
伏見從頭到尾都被他牽著走。道反很會應付伏見。這女人真的超厲害的啊。  
廣播劇標題寫「生意關係」（而不是飲食習慣之類的），也就是說，實際上可能是反過來的。根本就不是生意關係。  
他穿了套裝，還感謝伏見陪他吃飯。這對道反來說是約會啊！  
伏見不吃生魚片，但他點了金槍魚（沒有特別說要熟的！）。  
他本來不吃的東西，竟然被道反牽著走就吃了。  
遊樂場打工廣播劇裡，八田曾經說伏見不是不能吃蔬菜，是不想吃蔬菜，說這表示伏見不想前進，一直留在原地。  
道反卻打破了這道牆，讓伏見嘗試了他本來不會去做的事情。  
其實，伏見有可能已經被道反攻略下來了。因為在道反說伏見只是優良交易對象，否定雙方有進一步關係時，伏見的反應是「哼。」這是他一貫用來應付負面情緒的態度。他並不想聽到道反否認雙方有進一步關係，而出現這樣的反應。  
GoRA給我出來面對啊！


	57. 秘密基地、水族箱、螞蟻箱、沙之城、庭園、英雄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是各人的大主線，從接觸王權者事件之前到石板消失以後的伏見、宗像、八田。

本章標題是伏見故事的大主線。  
最早伏見和八田還在小世界裡的時候，八田邀請伏見搬出家裡的時候，他們想要建設自己的秘密基地。當時伏見告訴八田，沒有衛浴和空調的房子他不要。  
他搬出了老家那棟豪宅，和八田住進窄小多了的秘密基地。他和八田準備挑戰Jungle時，他給兩人製作了通訊器。給八田的手錶型通訊器，和自己的頭戴式耳機麥克風，就像是戰隊隊員用的那樣。配上便宜零件組裝的電腦，建造他們的司令室。  
在吠舞羅，第一次聽到宗像要部下稱他為室長時，伏見想著：「司令聽起來地位崇高多了。室長這稱呼，聽起來總覺得是公司裡坐辦公桌的中階主管。」  
之後他離開了和八田同住的地方，搬到了破舊漏風，既沒有空調，還要跟別人共用大浴室的青雲寮。用的也是筆電或指揮車那類非常實際的東西。跟秘密基地一點邊都沾不上。  
到了第二季的臥底任務，綠組是有真正的秘密基地的。他開門時那個中控室房間有氣派壯觀的，六個螢幕三個鍵盤半圓環桌子的電腦，有如司令室。  
但他選了室長和青雲寮。  
以前伏見因為八田的注意力被王（尊）奪走了，感到痛苦難當。第二季第十二集，伏見主動要八田離開他，以王（安娜）為優先。  
伏見一路上的選擇似乎是越選越糟，離想要的東西越來越遠，但對他來說是這樣嗎？  
Days of Blue最終話裡，還在吠舞羅的時候，伏見說水族箱很窄小，跟多多良說到這件事。多多良說：「如果一心想離開這裡，或許確實會嫌這裡狹窄吧。不過，那也要……端看對自己而言，哪裡是屬於自己的世界吧。即使處於相同的狀況下，『自己是否幸福』這件事……也會因為是否將那裡視為自己的世界而輕易改變吧。」  
那時候在水族箱裡，映出了過去伏見和八田的小世界。  
這裡我就不解釋了。

螞蟻箱是有美好法則的世界，被仁希破壞掉了，接著伏見把已經毀壞的螞蟻箱燒掉了。他對被玷汙的東西一向很粗暴，例如被勒索學長摸過的錢包，被綠組植入過病毒的手機。螞蟻箱其實也是。  
他在沙之城中蓋的沙城，是這一切的延伸。反正都是要被玷汙的。在潮水把沙城毀去之前，自己先動手毀掉。  
宗像發現這件事，所以要大家蓋不會毀壞的沙之城，把他從那個情緒裡拉出來。  
仁希毀壞他重要的東西。對伏見來說，這件事即使在仁希死後仍然持續。對他來說，他的每一次失去都是童年經驗的延伸，都代表著「我重要的東西一定會毀滅」這件事再次得到印證。  
失去完美的東西的痛苦他承受不住，所以反過來憎恨那個東西。他找到的憎恨理由就是無聊。  
他是討厭無聊沒錯，但完美和無聊本來是兩種不同的概念，不一定同時出現。無聊也不是罪，不應該讓他憎恨。  
他給完美的東西冠上無聊的罪名，加以憎恨，好讓自己可以主動加以捨棄，迴避失去的痛。  
曾經讓伏見感覺「好厲害」的人只有兩個，仁希和宗像。  
LSW中，伏見認為仁希：「是個天才。」  
對於宗像則是認為：「他或許是個連『天才』一詞都無法形容的人吧。」  
伏見感覺「我重要的東西一定會（被仁希）毀滅」。能夠改變他這一點的，只有比仁希更強大的宗像。  
宗像建設不會毀壞的沙之城，建設能夠抵抗仁希的東西。  
宗像失敗的時候他會出現反彈的情緒反應，跟他在這個層面上依賴宗像有關。  
他希望宗像是無敵的。

宗像敬佩父兄的園藝才華，他說自己只能以正確的方式修剪樹枝。我覺得他真的是很謙遜。他做的事情是很重要的。  
他對伏見做的很好。一開始把他從吠舞羅帶到Scepter4來，就是一次正確的換盆。之後又時不時給他澆水（各種告白滋潤。就算伏見有盲點，那些話還是至少能讓他作出「宗像現在沒打算拋棄我」的判斷）、施肥（提供刺激不讓他無聊。宗像給的工作總是強人所難，微妙的讓他無法輕鬆完成）。  
伏見葉子萎了，他馬上發現開導，不讓他一直放大負面情緒（沙之城、家庭的事情等等）。帶他去曬曬太陽（第二季前青組廣播劇眼鏡屋裡，他既然沒打算換眼鏡樣式，還帶兩人出去做什麼？他根本就是帶人去散步轉換心情的）。  
他把伏見放在他的Scepter4裡面，在他打造的庭園裡，給伏見一個位子。如同他在青組漫畫第二話說過的，伏見得到另一個社會的接納。  
宗像這個園丁花了三年的時間照料伏見。在短篇小說昴裡面，雖然盲點還在，對於Scepter4對他的評價，伏見第一次，不是想著去憎恨去捨棄，而是想著要去修復。  
在第二季第十二集裡，他真正該去修復的東西，他決定想想該怎麼做了。

LSW中，伏見準備獨自對付手機病毒時，心想：「只要靠自己的力量，一個人解决就行了吧。不需要任何人幫助。原本就是這樣的不是嗎？」  
伏見不相信英雄。  
廣播劇遊樂場打工中，他說過類似的話，說不管等多久英雄都不會出現，只能靠自己。  
結果八田說他可憐，沒有能拯救他的人。  
兩人衝突時總是能在口舌上佔上風的伏見，在這裡罕見的被八田壓制了。只是勉強有回嘴，根本算不上反擊。  
第一季前青組漫畫第九回，談到楠原剛的事情時。伏見說：「那個像狗兒般倍受期待的隊員，因掩護王而死，成了英雄了嗎?」  
日高告訴他，楠原不是什麼英雄。不能用英雄兩個字把楠原剛的一切就這樣帶過。  
最後伏見說了：「楠原剛，名字我記住了。」  
第二季前青組廣播劇裡，淡島說宗像拯救大家的行動就像是英雄。伏見的反應是很微妙的焦躁了。  
第二季伏見完成了臥底任務，在宗像的庭園和他的沙之城即將毀滅的時候，自己成了英雄。  
當他活著回到Scepter4時，同伴的反應肯定跟他預想的大不相同（特別是日高絕對會給出超大的反應）。他的盲點再怎麼嚴重，到這時候也會看到什麼了吧。  
到底該怎麼做才能驅散仁希的鬼魂，他也該明白了吧。

After story裡，時間點在第二季結束後。八田和伏見討論著如果沒有石板，他們會不會有不一樣的未來時，對於說著「思考不同的可能也沒用。」的伏見，八田無心的回答：「是嗎。猿比古，你現在不覺得後悔吧。」  
這句話莫名的戳中了伏見，讓他咋舌。  
「後悔」是LSW的關鍵字。在故事尾聲，宗像的辦公室裡，宗像問伏見：「你後悔嗎？」  
伏見當時回答他：「不，至少到目前為止。」  
在那之後又過了三年，發生了許多許多事。  
至今一路走來作出的種種選擇，伏見並不後悔。


	58. 罪惡感

伏見這個角色一直都伴隨著罪惡感，應該說是太多的罪惡感。  
其他人做了不會覺得怎麼樣的事情，他會有罪惡感，也不會像其他人那樣把責任全推到別人身上，讓自己輕鬆。  
在吠舞羅的時候，他害怕自己讓同伴失望，覺得自己是潛在的叛徒，跟罪惡感有關。他因為自己沒辦法認同吠舞羅的價值觀、融入吠舞羅的風氣，而有罪惡感。  
離開吠舞羅加入Scepter4，是宗像當著尊的面要人，算是有得到王的允許才離開的（宗像可能是有意這麼做的。在改裝成茶室的巴士裡和伏見見面時，他對伏見自己提出轉換王盟這件事感到意外。在他看來，如果不讓伏見有離開吠舞羅的正當理由，伏見會選擇硬撐著待在不適合他的地方），他完全可以抓著這一點反駁「叛徒」的說法，但他選擇吞下罵名，甚至認同了。  
他因為自己對第二個王傾心，有罪惡感。進而否認自己的忠誠度。因此害怕宗像成為他的下一個受害者。  
伏見一直在罪惡感中掙扎。透過擺出不在乎周遭人的態度，透過攻擊、傷害八田，透過故意說自己是叛徒，想要去否定、忽略罪惡感，但始終做不到。  
LSW漫畫版最終回，和八田和好之後，兩人相約一起去八田家，兌現八田對家人的承諾。  
八田說了：「你不會變得像你爸一樣的……你會有罪惡感吧。」  
恢復了觀察力的八田，拿下了一百分。  
一直以來困擾著伏見的罪惡感，是保護他不成為父親翻版的力量。  
正是因為罪惡感，他不會破壞別人的螞蟻箱。  
到這時候，終於，伏見能夠面對和接受自己的罪惡感。能夠接受他自己。  
安娜說了：「鬼魂已經不見了。猿比古已經不要緊了。」  
不用再害怕自己變成另一個仁希了。


	59. 王、任性、朋友

本章標題是宗像故事的大主線。  
宗像沒有朋友。青組漫畫中，作為Scepter4中認識宗像最久的人之一，道明寺說過他是「孤零零的人」。  
原因是他的正確性壓迫感太重，又異常的優秀。朋友關係需要能平起平坐，同輩對他卻幾乎不可能做到這點。連師長都會被擊沉，失去自信而辭職了，何況是同齡人。  
他對不可能被他擊沉的尊產生感情，把對方當成朋友，跟這點應該有滿大的關係。  
他會缺乏常識跟這點也有關。因為沒朋友，所以也沒有經歷過普通的童年。很多對別人來說是理所當然的事情，卻與他無緣（這點伏見和他相反，伏見沒有正常家庭，卻有八田這個朋友）。第一季第五集的加長版預告裡，伏見說他：「大概從來沒有吃過速食吧。」  
他經常把部下搞得不堪其擾（特別是玩具箱四人組），對舉辦團體活動有極大興致，應該是因為他一直都想要玩伴吧。  
由於家人給他滿滿的愛，他仍然自信滿滿。但他的盲點由此而生。除了有血緣關係的家人（和以拳/刀交心的尊）之外，他從未以正確性以外的方式和人產生聯結。在無人能和他平起平坐的情況下，他和他人的關係幾乎只可能是上司和下屬。  
所以他才會以為，在他失去正確性，也不再是上司，在他（對社會來說）不是王以後，大家會變得比較容易離開他。  
因為總是以正確性和上司身份和他人聯結，他不會耍任性。連第一季和尊在學園島私下見面，都先問過淡島：「能讓我提一次任性要求嗎？」才去做。第二季的周防尊化，是他人生中第一次這樣搞。  
結果，沒有任何人離開他。

廣播劇「宗像禮司，垂釣世界」裡，他和伏見一起去釣魚，提到那個釣魚地點是善條告訴他的。他和善條和好是石板消失以後的事情（之前那種狀態很難想像他們會討論釣魚話題），所以這個廣播劇時間點是在石板消失以後。  
（另外，如果他還有王之力的話，不該無法一個人拉起那個輪胎。就像廣播劇在公園裡的伏見已經沒辦法跳到路燈高度，而需要和八田合力拿氣球一樣。）  
他開始看漫畫了。這是一般人童年會有的經驗，過去卻與他無緣。不只如此，他還出現了「看了某某主題漫畫以後，就想去嘗試某某事」這種許多人童年經驗裡都有過的情況。摘取眼鏡那邊暗示著他在看電影，最後給伏見坐墊那裡暗示他看了搞笑節目，多麼正常的嗜好。  
以前都強調「我是王」的他，發出了「現在的我不是青之王！而是──」的宣言。遲發的中二病啊（笑）  
這裡的宗像不再是玩著預測走向並實現的遊戲，而是面對不知道結果的對決。伏見以前會迴避和宗像對決，覺得不可能贏，這裡他接受了。國王遊戲那次宗像還願賭服輸，這次從頭到尾都在耍任性，還擅改規則，完全不像秩序之王該做的事（再笑）  
就算這樣伏見也還是陪他玩（又笑）  
第二季大家都成長了，宗像的成長卻是逆成長，回頭補他童年沒有的東西。然後這樣的他，還一臉正經的對伏見說大人本來就骯髒，讓我笑翻。（「大人」是LSW關鍵字）  
在Count Down第二話中，媽媽說了宗像從小所有事情都能做好，他是很獨立的那種小孩，結果廣播劇裡，讓伏見替他打理釣竿。  
釣竿太重拉不上來時，伏見主動說了要幫忙，宗像也很自然的接受他幫助。  
雖然是這麼小的事情，以前總想自己一個人扛重擔的宗像，和就算發現宗像在勉強也不敢主動介入的伏見，兩人都有所改變了吧。

第一季第七集小黑和青之王戰，小白告訴宗像的，回來救小黑的理由，是不能拋下朋友。  
宗像曾經希望自己和伏見的關係，能像一言和小黑那樣。這樣的小黑後來追隨了另一個王，而且和小白成為朋友關係。  
宗像因為是王所以孤獨，惟一的朋友是另一個王。小黑卻和王交朋友。  
宗像本來就討厭小白這種逃避的人，他欣賞的至少要是塩津那樣，不管多痛苦都看著現實的人。  
這樣的白銀之王卻有他沒有的東西：黃金之王和小黑兩個朋友。  
茶几同盟成立後，小白想幫他忙時，他罵小白的那一句話，隱藏的部分其實是：「你想讓我（和黃金之王一樣）相信一個曾經逃避的人嗎？」  
他不認同小白的朋友關係。  
失去室長之位後，因為想到小白和小黑命運與共的事情，所以宗像打算和伏見命運與共。  
從希望兩人的關係像一言和小黑，轉變成了想要像小白和小黑。  
石板消失後，小白回到威斯曼的身體裡，宗像接受了小白照顧身體本來的主人透的請託，覺得賣小白一個人情也不錯。  
像他對塩津那樣，賣個人情提升好感度。  
宗像對小白的好感度，上升了。  
砸石板這件事不會讓他對小白有更多好感（達摩克利斯之劍消失時，宗像頭都沒抬），那只是小白在收自己的爛攤子而已。充其量抵銷小白在御柱塔裡的糟糕表現（小白在閉關期間提及姊姊對自己的訓話，他也認為這是在收自己的爛攤子。他不會覺得宗像應該要為此感激他）。宗像對小白的好感度之所以上升，是因為他認同了小白對朋友的付出。看到了小白不逃避的樣子。  
宗像在用人上有潔癖，這其實算是他還年輕而有的問題。  
如果他不是一個人在壓制石板，加上背著弒王的負荷，被灰王打斷天狼星時，他的劍應該不會碎得那麼厲害。畢竟如果論單一事件的話，楠原剛和尊的死，這兩件事帶給他的打擊，不可能小於打輸灰王和失去室長之位。  
楠原剛的時候他的劍沒事，尊死的時候也只有弒王的負荷的問題，沒有額外破碎，他的精神力本來是足以撐過全部打擊的，問題出在他的負擔太大了。這樣同時連番折磨下來，最後才會在失去室長之位時，超過了承擔的極限。  
安娜還小又是容易墜劍的赤之王就算了，小白是可以幫他壓制石板的，也主動說要幫他了，他卻拒絕了小白。  
如果他在用人上有彈性一點，他會輕鬆很多。  
尊之所以討厭宗像，是因為宗像對於他列入「不成材，不要」清單上的人，會去踐踏對方的心。他拒絕小白時，就踐踏了小白想成為不再逃避的人的心。  
宗像打算給透機會加入Scepter4。以前的宗像，很難想像會給透機會為他作事。就算這樣可以賣人情也不可能。  
是不是隨著他對小白改觀，他的這個問題也隨之改善了呢？

第二季第十二集宗像和八田說話時，八田是怎麼回答的？當時八田是在回憶他的朋友伏見，想起伏見不會背叛他的事情。由於他的腦子很單純，難以快速轉換角色，他大概不會立刻反應想到伏見和宗像的關係可能和他不一樣，而直接回答：「猿比古不會背叛朋友。」  
宗像的反應大概是：「原來如此，朋友是嗎？」  
垂釣世界廣播劇裡，宗像自己想釣魚，卻讓伏見替他打理釣竿，這是小白會讓他的朋友小黑做的事。  
宗像和伏見的釣魚對決，是不知道結果的對決。這是宗像和他視作朋友的尊以前經常進行的事情。  
最後，宗像和伏見開了關於冷淡的玩笑話。  
宗像和尊最後一次戰鬥時，他說過類似的話，要尊別說那麼冷淡的話。  
第二季第二集宗像幾乎壁咚小黑那段，對於拒絕他的小黑，他也說了：「真冷淡呢。」  
他們都沒有回應宗像，但伏見有接話，給他回應了。  
伏見不明白為什麼宗像想要他的眼鏡，整個人看起來那麼樂，不明白宗像為什麼會笑。  
答案是，現在對宗像來說，伏見是朋友。

底下是關於釣魚內幕的腦補。  
是說，伏見只釣過一次魚，宗像卻知道伏見的釣魚記錄，說他擅長釣魚。這表示什麼？宗像和伏見的釣魚同伴有一起聊天吧。那個釣魚同伴是誰？  
我猜是八田。  
廣播劇「除了我和那傢伙全世界都沉沒了」裡，第二季期間，八田夢到和伏見一起在無人島上（結束時八田說的話，顯示他和伏見作了同一場夢）。八田告訴夢裡的伏見，他們以前在一起發呆的時光，他滿懷念的。  
和好以後，如果八田想重現那樣的場景，邀伏見去釣魚是個好方法。  
因為宗像自己沒有常識，自己不會想到，他會去看漫畫、看拳擊電影和搞笑節目，應該是有人讓他去看的。Scepter4大家對於他的沒常識，都是維持著他沒常識的世界。「維持別人的世界」似乎是青之王盟共通的特質。赤組的草薙就會讓淡島知道他沒辦法接受紅豆泥世界，青組（包括善條）大家都沒怎麼抵抗。  
所以就算經歷過一起打敗灰王的戰役，青組大概也不會去改變宗像沒常識這件事。  
讓宗像沒常識的世界改變的人，如果不在青組。完全可能會看這些東西，又會去改變他人世界的人是誰？赤組的八田。這個人會積極的把自己喜歡的東西塞給別人，破壞別人的世界。  
宗像提出搶眼鏡時，伏見馬上反應過來知道那個梗出自何處，他可能看過同一部電影。拳擊題材不太像他自己會去看的，所以是誰推他看的？跟宗像的來源同一人嗎？拳擊題材是「男人的生存之道」，伏見不感興趣，但八田會喜歡。  
事發過程可能是：八田和伏見去釣魚>宗像（大概是在酒吧）碰到八田，聊天知道釣魚的事>宗像對釣魚產生好奇心>八田推薦相關漫畫>宗像看了漫畫>宗像抓伏見去釣魚。  
宗像發出了：「你覺得會有人讀了《釣魚迷O平》卻不會想釣魚嗎？不可能的！」這種宣言，讓伏見都傻了。這是很八田風格的發言，認為所有人都會和自己想法一樣。這或許是來自八田把這套漫畫塞給宗像時極可能發出過的宣言：「不管是誰看過這套漫畫都會想釣魚的！」  
在我腦補的這個世界線裡，以八田的個性，第二季宗像得到的朋友，不是只有伏見一個。


	60. 赤與青

宗像和安娜因為尊而有了交集。  
宗像的天狼星刺穿尊的時候，尊留給安娜的遺言：「抱歉，安娜，再也不能讓你看漂亮的紅了。」（官方訪談裡表示，這句話就是尊抱著宗像倒下時說的話。）宗像是在最接近的地方聽到這句話的人。  
劇場版最後，宗像將天狼星遞向安娜，告訴他這就是殺死尊的劍。  
安娜摸了天狼星，然後說：「那是尊所冀望的，因此我並不恨你，但，也不願向你道謝。」  
宗像說：「這樣就好了。」  
安娜為什麼這麼說，宗像又為什麼這樣回答？  
其中一種解讀是，尊的希望就是殺死無色之後迎來死亡，而宗像不得不為尊介錯，否則墜劍會毀滅就在附近的吠舞羅眾人。  
所以，墜劍是尊所希望的，不波及吠舞羅也是尊希望的。宗像在這件事上是對的，而且承擔了很多。本來介錯應該是草薙的工作才對，但是因為無色會附身，草薙有被附身的危險而無法在場（即使在場恐怕也無法下手），只能交給宗像。  
尊本來就想死，也本來就一定會死。宗像為他善後。  
本來安娜該為這件事感謝宗像。  
由於尊對安娜來說太重要了，重要到無法光憑理智去處理尊的死這件事，因此安娜只能說他不會恨宗像，卻無法道謝。  
宗像能夠體諒安娜的心情，所以說這就夠了。畢竟宗像也不是為了被感謝才這麼做，能夠不因此被憎恨，對他來說的確是夠了。  
但是考慮到赤之力的性質，還能有另一種解讀。這種解讀可以和第一種解讀並存，只是多了些東西。  
伏見的破壞慾是雙向的。伏見的破壞慾朝著八田爆發，想破壞八田的同時，他也想要被八田破壞（想要八田來殺他）。  
尊的破壞慾也是雙向的。早在成王之前就這樣了，他想要破壞周遭，同時也想要自己在這個過程中被破壞掉。  
長久以來，一直是宗像在承受尊的破壞慾，一直是宗像陪尊大打出手。  
尊對宗像的破壞慾是不是也是雙向的？  
安娜有感應力，如果有這種情況，他會知道。  
尊是不是希望被宗像殺死？  
因為這樣，安娜才心情複雜？  
尊死後，八田感覺印記裡屬於赤之王的那份狂暴消失了。尊得到了鎮魂。這是因為死了，脫離石板了，所以就平靜了嗎？還是是因為在此同時，他一直以來最大的願望得到實現了？  
我把兩種解讀並列出來，讀者自己判斷。

安娜對尊的感情刻骨銘心，一輩子都不可能忘。他將來如果和不能理解這份感情的男人在一起，會寂寞。而宗像是能夠理解這份感情的男人。  
宗像應該已經知道安娜對尊的感情是什麼，畢竟他目擊過兩人「約會」。當時也配合了安娜的世界，調侃他們有沒有被打擾到。  
不過尊並沒有以戀愛方式回應安娜，兩人的關係非常純潔。身為秩序之王，宗像會以社會角度去稱呼兩人關係，在劇場版裡還是說安娜是尊的遺孤。其實他應該知道不只如此。（伏見大概也察覺了，所以他沒有說是，也沒有承認就是遺孤。）  
安娜這種高智商的女性，不會選擇一個頭腦不好的男人當伴侶，所以八田是不可能的。那對他來說是傻傻的哥哥。有很多愛，但不是那種愛。  
Count Down第一話裡八田和安娜一起在沙發上睡覺的場面也傳達了這一點。八田對「並非全然沒有可能」的女性會不分年齡的強烈害羞。LSW中他也對阿耶害羞過，等他發現阿耶喜歡的是伏見，自己在範圍外，就不害羞了。  
Side Red中安娜看到八田裸體時八田害羞了。短篇小說女兒節的和服中為安娜換衣服時他也害羞了。但到一起睡覺這裡，八田不再害羞了。他已經把安娜排除出「有可能」的範圍了。他對安娜有很多愛，但不是那種愛。  
另一方面，淡島和宗像之間的感情屬於另一種昇華過的類型。不會變成那種感情。他們之間也是很多愛，但不是那種愛。  
宗像是非常優秀的男人，他可以匹配聰明的安娜。安娜雖然還小，長大後也會是能夠匹配宗像的女人。  
有個問題是，他們兩個人都很理智冷靜，保留最後一段距離，需要打破這段距離的契機。並不是說打破距離就會發展成愛情，只是至少，他們要能對彼此展現出理智冷靜以外的面向才行。  
第二季前赤組廣播劇稱呼的後續短篇小說裡，在冷冷拒絕吠舞羅大夥給他取稱號的提案後，隔天安娜自己拿著寫有各種中二稱號（吠舞羅大夥討論稱號過程中寫下的）的那幾張紙，小小的試著擺出血色夫人安娜的樣子。被發現以後差點把草薙滅口。草薙心中對此下的結論是：安娜的精神年齡大概是中二吧。  
安娜在發早發的中二病。  
宗像在發遲發的中二病，兩人會不會共鳴起來啊？

安娜看不到紅色以外的顏色。第一季開頭他要透過玻璃珠，才能看到其他顏色。即使如此那些顏色也不怎麼艷麗。  
尊死的時候，他大喊尊的名字時，畫面處理更是直接變成了灰色的世界。  
在劇場版，安娜夢到尊和多多良時，那間屋子裡還是只有紅色（窗邊的植物勉強算綠色，跟第一季開頭透過玻璃珠看到的一樣不艷麗）。卻有個奇怪的細節。  
安娜竟然看到窗外有艷麗的藍色天空。那個藍些許滲進了他只有紅色的世界。  
有一種解釋是，多多良死前的遺言說天空很美，安娜收到了這個訊息。但多多良死前看的是夜空，所以我覺得這個答案還不完全。  
安娜有預言能力，這會是在暗示未來發生的什麼嗎？


	61. 家、滑板、酒吧

本章標題是八田故事的大主線。  
LSW中，當伏見慫恿八田一起放棄升學時，八田心想：「慫恿別人一起去做什麼事，過去自己心中從未有過這樣的行動原理。」因為他覺得別人一定會喜歡自己喜歡的東西，所以不會去慫恿，而是直接就塞給對方了。  
LSW一開頭的八田，只知道從自己的角度去想。這也反映在他教別人用滑板這件事上頭。他教別人用滑板時，只會陳述自己對滑板的主觀感受。在吠舞羅他教多多良使用滑板時是這副樣子。  
但在石板消失以後，閃光滿滿的廣播劇在公園裡，他已經能為別人設身處地的想，提供別人學用滑板時真正需要的資訊了。  
八田本來是應該過著正常生活的那種人，但他的人生卻走偏了，進了黑社會。沒有升學，過著打零工的日子。但在廣播劇裡，他有工作了。體育用品店老闆打算雇用他。以前只把吠舞羅當成世界的他，在考慮離開吠舞羅的圈子，回到社會上發展。  
他的滑板技巧一直以來都只用在戰鬥上，但他要參加比賽了。也是回到正軌了。  
他以前不會看氣氛。會不看場合和人起衝突，也分不清居酒屋和酒吧的差別。草薙讓他在酒吧幫忙時，他總是會出現居酒屋風格的吆喝。  
但是廣播劇裡，他知道氣氛的差別了，知道什麼是情調。已經喝過成年酒的他，邀請伏見像大人那樣的去酒吧喝一杯（「大人」是LSW關鍵字）。

吠舞羅是有著羈絆的地方，但有著吠舞羅病的八田可能是最不相信羈絆的人。在自家，他因為自己和家人只有一半的血緣關係而痛苦。在吠舞羅，他看重象徵物赤之印記。伏見燒毀印記這件事，草薙和多多良都不在乎，赤組漫畫第六話，他們提到伏見時沒有半點負面情緒。這對八田來說卻很嚴重。  
草薙關閉酒吧時，也只有他一個人認為，這麼做表示大家不重視吠舞羅。兩次搬家都讓他朋友數歸零，除了機緣讓他再遇上鐮本，其他他都失去了。他無法接受「就算沒有同在吠舞羅裡，即使分散四方（甚至失去聯絡），羈絆也不會消失」這種思想。  
八田一直依賴著有形的東西，而不相信無形的羈絆。  
在短篇小說「長男、他的親友」中，八田開始明白他名字的意義（串起了這個家的三個孩子），也從母親的態度裡察覺了，不管他離家多久，他和家人的羈絆都是不會斷的。  
那麼，還有別的羈絆也會是這樣的。

雖然八田能夠給伏見滿分答案，但因為八田的這些問題，LSW中伏見心裡對他還是有所保留。他認定八田永遠不可能理解他對仁希的死是什麼感覺（八田無法理解希望有血緣關係的人去死，是什麼樣的感情）。認定八田永遠不可能接受他離開吠舞羅（對八田來說不是同在吠舞羅裡就等於否定羈絆）。  
因為這些問題，八田直到第二季才想起來，他認識的伏見不會是叛徒。而伏見，有些真心話他永遠不打算說。  
第二季後的廣播劇在公園裡，有個很小的地方，顯示八田和伏見變了。  
LSW中，八田第一次學用滑板，弄得傷痕累累，回來卻跟伏見說他一次就成功了。伏見打量他的傷時，他心虛的把手藏起來，不想讓伏見知道。他想裝出自己是滑板天才的樣子。但在廣播劇裡，伏見提起他過去練習滑板的艱辛時，他態度很坦然了，沒有再想掩飾。驕傲的公開自己的努力。  
八田提起伏見以前不學滑板的事情時，伏見回他說，是因為萬一比八田滑得更好的話，八田太可憐了，所以故意不學。  
伏見是為了八田故意不學滑板的嗎？應該是。伏見本來運動神經就很好，沒理由試都不試。但是八田想當個滑板天才，如果身邊有人滑板上比他強，他會困窘。伏見維持著八田「我的滑板技巧是最強的」的世界。  
以前伏見不可能把這種話說出來，那會讓八田傷心。但他說了。八田的回應很坦然，毫不介意的跟伏見拌嘴。他接受伏見說的是真的，同時接受伏見這樣為他著想的心意。他跟說出真心話的伏見開心說話。  
以前不能說的話，現在伏見會說了。以前難以接受的話，現在八田很坦然了。 

廣播劇在公園裡，八田指導的兩個孩子裡，美依子是女孩。八田和他相處的十分自在。完全把對方當小孩看。他的恐女症好了嗎？以前的他就算是面對以年齡來說應該排除出可能範圍的對象（Side Red中的安娜）也會害羞。  
雖然有可能是其他因素導致的，但也有可能是恐女症好了。  
他的恐女症是來自於自我意識過剩（LSW裡阿耶說的），是因為他很容易認為別人對自己有意思。這跟他無法以別人的角度去想有關。  
現在他可以以別人的角度去想了，恐女症是不是也會好了？


	62. 第二次，一點個人看法

伏見和八田的關係以社會定位來說是朋友，宗像把伏見當成朋友，但伏見到底有沒有「朋友」這個概念其實是個問題（八田肯定有，宗像也有他自己的版本）。我的感覺，對伏見來說，身邊的人只有分成「重要」和「不重要」兩種。他對所有人的感情都不能放在社會性的框架裡去描述。  
因此，他對八田的感情我用了一整章去解釋。他對八田的感情沒辦法說那就是「最好的朋友」，也不能說就是「喜歡」，那些詞彙對他來說根本不夠。  
他和宗像的社會關係是上司和下屬，但是他在感情上也是不能這麼形容。宗像打一開始對他來說就不只是上司了，也不能用父親去形容，這根本不夠。  
明明他的感情就不是社會關係能描述的，這樣的伏見卻有守著社會關係不放的情形。  
對他來說，他和八田的社會關係在於他是引領八田前進的人（所以當八田目光轉向尊時，他很痛苦）。在吠舞羅時他還試過適應關係改變這件事，結果決裂重傷了他。到Scepter4以後，他守著自己是宗像下屬的社會關係不放，不敢讓這層關係發生任何改變。  
他堅持自己對宗像來說是好用的棋子這件事，其實反映出他的不安。他怕這層關係一旦改變，宗像就會離開他。  
其實不管朋友也好下屬也好家人也好，八田和宗像把他當成什麼，對他來說並不是那麼重要，只要他們把他當成伏見猿比古就好。  
只要彼此都明白對方對自己來說很重要，就完全足夠了。  
如今不安消失了，不管以後社會關係怎麼改變，世界怎麼變化，伏見都不要緊了。

伏見真的是K的裡主角。第一季的註腳是他下的，第二季的註腳出現在動畫之外，還是他下的。  
在最終卷的特典小說裡，他對透說：「你也……能找到就好了。歸處。」  
我想這份祝福，也是獻給所有一路看到現在的觀眾們的吧。  
希望你也能找到歸處。


	63. 第二次結語

再讓我收錄兩個材料，說一段話。  
LSW中，還在吠舞羅，見過宗像後，面對注意力轉移到尊身上去的八田，伏見誇大了宗像說的話，把「有一顆這種棋子也不錯」說成「很想要一個暗器高手當盟臣」，想刺激八田的危機意識，吸引八田的注意。  
仁希化前的他，是個傲嬌。  
他在綠組基地裡的時候無法和青組聯絡，無法確認宗像的情況。他和道反一起回到地面上，看到宗像還活著時，肯定很高興才對，卻擺出了公事公辦的撲克臉。  
這時候的他，是個傲嬌。  
如果要用一句話總結伏見的故事，應該是：「傲嬌因為受傷而轉病嬌，再因為成長而恢復傲嬌的故事。」  
（奔逃）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏見分析文的正文到此結束。後面那些算是附錄之類的了。


	64. 小黑的劍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是寫伏見分析文多出來的部分。一些關於小白和小黑的看法。  
> 這不算分析，只算是看法而已。正劇中說得很清楚的東西（例如小白小黑之間的友情）我就不提了。  
> 小白第二季在御柱塔裡的表現很糟（播出後網路上一片罵聲，甚至被稱為「白銀之醬油王」），我也沒有要幫他說話的意思，我只是想他為什麼會表現那麼糟。

小白在御柱塔裡犯了兩個錯，第一個是沒有拿下五條須久那，第二個是宗像和灰王打的時候沒有上去擋。

對五條戰的時候，白銀組（這時候還不是白米黨）表現真的很糟糕。根本就是在玩。把五條耍來耍去就是不下殺手。搞得五條也火大了，覺得對方沒有認真打。  
但是為什麼會這樣？  
這要從小黑方面去看。  
K這個作品有一個特色，特別殘酷的部分，會迴避。  
其中一個被迴避了的點，就是殺人這件事。事實上，這部的登場角色，大半都可能殺過人。  
赤組其實是黑社會，青組是警察機關，兩邊都是「殺過人很正常」，至少是「已經作好殺人的心理準備了」。  
綠組也是。紫連敬重的師父三輪一言都嘗試去殺過（絕對是認真的），五條在流派他去殺伏見時也毫無掙扎，他是想要為流殺人的。即使在故事中還沒有，如果流沒死，五條繼續為他而戰，那也是遲早的事。  
所有參戰的人裡頭，除了雖然參戰了但並不是戰鬥人員的貓和安娜（小白我後面再解釋），真正可以保證絕對沒有殺過人的，其實只有小黑。  
第一季之前的狗朗漫畫中，他懷疑過自己到底能不能殺人。第一季嘗試殺小白之前他沒有殺過人。之後他就一直沒有殺人，直到第二季，他的手都絕對還是乾淨的。  
他是K裡惟一一個，上了戰場還在猶豫要不要殺人的戰士。  
第一季小白記憶還沒恢復之前，小白之所以可以把小黑耍得團團轉，其中一個原因就是因為小黑對殺人這件事還有抗拒，才那麼容易上鉤。（另一個原因是小白說的謊正中小黑死穴，小黑曾經有過妹妹）  
小白一定不希望小黑弄髒手。第一季他不讓小黑殺死他體內的無色，除了小黑的刀可能會同時把小白也殺了之外，跟這點也有關係（想完成尊最後的願望也是理由）。  
在御柱塔裡，小白和貓狗的組合本來是用來對付紫的，對上了五條應該可以秒殺才對。但是小白不希望小黑弄髒手，如果來的是紫也就算了，來的是個孩子，作為人生中第一次殺人的對象來說實在太糟了。  
小白自己殺人，或是讓貓兒殺也不可能。變成這樣小黑還寧可自己來吧。  
而且五條其實也不弱。打殘的過程裡把他打成無法癒合的重傷，或是失手宰了都是有可能的。  
所以場面才變成把五條耍著玩。打算等五條累了，或是出現大破綻，可以保證不害性命就拿下五條的時候，才要真正出手。（第一季最後小黑單挑伏見和八田時就是這樣，跟他們玩到他們動不了為止）  
我覺得整個第二季，對綠組最嚴厲的批判，其實不是出自王的口，是小黑對五條那一句：「強迫賭命嗎？」  
這句話出自一直是賭命戰鬥（第一季他可是挑過赤青雙王的啊，他每次都是知道自己很可能死卻還是上了），卻一直還沒有殺過人的小黑之口，很有份量。  
對五條戰會變成那樣，是因為小白一直不肯下令要小黑對五條下殺手。  
如果他們當場把五條秒掉，然後馬上開始往上爬，去支援對紫戰鬥。之後的綠王和安娜戰他們可能就可以趕上了。結果他們沒趕上，安娜一個人擋不住。這是第一個失誤。


	65. 錄音機

小黑沒有殺過人，他對殺人是有抗拒的。或許就因為這樣，三輪一言才給他下了殺死邪惡之王的最後命令。  
小黑的童年很淒慘，身邊的人一直死去。人們說是因為他是災星。是因為碰到三輪一言，一言否認了這件事，說這些話是謊言，小黑也才完全否認了這件事。  
第一季最後他失去小白的時候，他一下就接受小白不在了的事情（然後被貓兒改變了），是因為他失去過太多人了。而他之所以不會把這件事和過去那些災厄聯想在一起，怪罪到自己身上，是因為三輪一言說的話不可能錯。  
三輪一言說他不是災星。所以完全不用去想這件事是否是自己招來的。  
絕對不是！三輪一言大人永遠都是正確的！  
他會一直拿錄音機出來，尋求三輪一言的指示，這其實有點過頭了。他太過依賴三輪一言的話語了。  
他這個習慣，連有吠舞羅病的八田都看不下去。在劇場版裡說他噁心。  
三輪一言應該有在擔心這件事。所以才下那個最後命令。逼他靠自己去決定自己的路。成果在第一二季動畫裡都表現出來了。


	66. 小白與宗像

小白其實一直在關心宗像。第一季他恢復記憶，準備把無色帶去尊面前之前，他曾經看著赤青兩把達摩克利斯之劍，想著：「那兩個人，恐怕也無法並肩同行吧。」  
他落地以後和這兩人沒有多少接觸，但宗像和尊的事情他很清楚。大概是在天上的時候就一直看著了。  
赤組漫畫中，多多良死時有看到他的飛船（動畫中也提及他在場）。青組漫畫第九話（回憶楠原剛那一話）最後一頁，伏見也在天上看到他的飛船。  
一二季中間，他在飛艇上和國常路在一起的期間，黃金爺爺應該也有跟他說過。  
所以第二季他一直在擔心宗像的情況。  
他冒著自尊被踐踏的風險（也真的被踐踏了）正面面對宗像，請宗像讓他幫忙管理石板。頭腦好到第一季時可以和宗像鬥智的他，在這裡完全不靠花巧言語，直接請求，他是真的想要幫上宗像的忙。  
宗像是繼國常路之後在背後守護日本的人，同時也算是國常路的戰友。他是國常路大覺創造的世界的繼承人。  
對小白來說，這樣的宗像是有特殊意義的。因此當宗像罵他的時候，小白很明顯動搖了，想起了好友過去對他的質問。  
小白是高智商謀士型演技派，不是誰都可以讓他動搖的，而他沒辦法無視宗像對他的評價。  
他有請草薙告訴安娜注意宗像的情況，為什麼是找赤組注意？因為他和青組沒有私交。宗像對他沒好感。他就算關心宗像，也只能這樣而已。


	67. 延續的夢

二戰德國，那是個人的夢想被大環境的現實擠壓破碎，只能眼睜睜看著一切事態朝著最糟的方向飛奔而去的時代。  
在那樣的環境下，小白懷抱著藉石板之力改變世界的夢想。  
他和姊姊、國常路是為了國家工作的，工作的成果也只會被國家拿去。如果他們解開石板之謎，石板也只會被用來讓世界變得更糟，這點克勞蒂亞和國常路心裡都有底。  
Count Down第四話裡，國常路知道他們所在的地方不一定安全，提醒小白切勿麻痺大意，這裡小白看起來對國常路的擔憂毫無共鳴。  
而在短篇「聖誕1994」裡，同樣對於這個地方會被空襲的可能，國常路則是覺得小白知道，只是努力不表現出為此困擾的樣子。還有石板被利用來讓世界更糟的可能性，國常路也認為小白是知道的。  
小白只是不願意讓現實阻止自己作夢而已。  
即使在沉重的現實面前，小白還是一再敘述著石板能夠帶來多少希望、說著石板能夠結束戰爭這樣的話題。  
小白討厭戰爭、喜歡和平、期待繁榮，他希望石板創造出的「王」會帶來這一切，讓大家都能得到幸福。這是他個人的夢想。在日益沉重的現實威脅中，他盡他所能的不讓這個夢受到壓迫。  
結果現實終究以最糟糕的方式粉碎他的夢。  
姊姊死了，他在遭綁架的過程中見識到人類愛好殘酷的一面。短篇「滕佩爾霍夫1945」裡，即使小白已經成為了「王」，他卻無法出手拯救那些愛好殘酷的人類在他面前免於被殺。對那些人的仇恨、厭惡讓他動彈不得。在複雜嚴苛的現實面前，即使有了石板（的王之力），他也什麼都做不了。  
他從此沉浸在絕望裡，逃向空中。  
在小白逃向空中期間，國常路在地上重建日本。即使經歷和小白一樣的絕望現實，但他選擇親自展現「理想的王」的姿態，在地上挑戰小白曾有的夢想。國常路將小白逃避了的夢想延續下去。  
第一季失憶期間，小白在地上體會了平凡人的生活，親身待過國常路建立的世界。那是一個沒有戰爭，和平繁榮的世界。幸福就存在於這裡。  
Count Down第四話裡，國常路過世後，小白在懷念他時，說：「中尉他……替我實現了夢想。在這七十年來，他持續地讓我見證了理想與現實雙方。」  
現實和理想不一樣。光靠石板無法給人帶來幸福。反過來說，也不是只有石板會帶給人幸福。國常路在這七十年的時間裡想必經常面臨理想與現實的衝突，但他一次次的做出選擇，走到今天。這些事情小白都看到了。  
第一季第一集，小白在屋頂上大喊：「日本和平，真是個好國家！」  
第二季在同樣的地方，流邀約他改變世界。  
他之所以拒絕流的邀約，是因為這個和平的國家，就是他的夢想實現的樣子。流的行為會破壞這一切，把世界帶回二戰那個地獄。  
曾經，在小白以為夢想已經結束，逃到天上去的時候，國常路接下了這個夢，將夢想延續下去。現在，雖然國常路不在了，但是小白不再逃避，他從國常路手中再次接下這個夢。他要對抗綠之王，將夢想延續下去。  
這就是小白拒絕流的原因。


	68. 御柱塔頂之戰

小白在御柱塔裡犯的第二個錯誤，宗像和灰王打的時候，他沒有上去擋。讓狀況很糟（劍裂了，又同時壓制著石板）的宗像孤軍作戰。  
灰王登場沒多久，把全場都籠罩在霧裡。這個霧在畫面表現上還多少可以看到景物，但是從角色對話可以看出來，在裡面的人幾乎什麼都看不到。八成是距離感空間感全都混亂了。  
（盟臣可以找到給自己力量的王。貓狗都還能看到小白。後來在讀戶灰青單挑時，青組也能找到宗像）  
這霧一展開，宗像連就躺在腳邊的流都會被灰王搬走。要不是石板太大，宗像又直接踩在上頭，說不定灰王可以不用打這一場，直接偷走就好了。  
開場的時候安娜朝灰王攻擊，試圖阻止霧展開（宗像之前顯然不知道灰霧厲害，開場沒想到要阻止），招來一陣反擊。小白選擇了成為安娜的盾，他開場站位在安娜旁邊，和宗像有距離。  
然後霧來了，小白找不到宗像在哪裡了！  
他其實整場戰鬥一直在擔心宗像，鏡頭不只一次帶到他擔憂的特寫，想著：「宗像桑！」  
宗像擋掉的其中一顆子彈飛到他附近時，也特寫他緊張的左右看，找不到目標在哪裡。  
這時候他是想幫擋也擋不了。  
宗像用嘴砲轟灰王時，有一段鏡頭以宗像為中心三百六十度旋轉。這裡是用宗像視角展現的世界。看不到灰王也就算了，小白和安娜也看不到。宗像和小白，等於是被隔絕在兩個地方了。  
然後安娜因為受到灰王的絕望影響，倒下了。  
當宗像成功驅散霧霾的那一刻，小白面臨了抉擇。  
他該保護安娜，還是宗像？  
如果他趁機移動，去當宗像的盾。灰王打斷天狼星那一槍會變成打毫無抵抗能力的安娜。灰王本來就是在挑沒防禦的人打。  
Jungle作風一向兇殘，根本不能期待他們手下留情。  
如果小白把保住石板當成最重要的事情，他這時候就應該去保護宗像，放棄安娜。反正安娜已經沒有戰力了。  
但是他是小白。  
保護宗像的話，安娜肯定會出事。  
保護安娜的話，宗像還有作戰能力，他可能不會有事。  
小白想要所有人都沒事。他選擇了後者。  
結果就是宗像被灰王擊敗。到這時候，小白也已經無力回天了。剩下不管派誰上都只是送死而已了。  
小白的選擇的結果，是宗像和安娜都沒死，但是宗像的達摩克利斯之劍要墜了，作為王的生涯就此結束，也幾乎算是死了。


	69. 面對

御柱塔之戰後小白開始策劃砸石板，和宗像再也沒有互動。  
我覺得奇怪的地方，是宗像去酒吧的部分。  
為什麼是安娜告知宗像要砸石板？小白不是發起人嗎？他躲哪去了？  
我想那一次見面，並不是茶几同盟的會面。如果是談公事，小白會去找宗像，也應該親自去找宗像。決定不再逃避的小白應該會這麼做。  
但那場會面其實是私事。安娜找宗像過去，不是為了在砸石板這件事上，要宗像以茶几同盟一員的身份提供協助（宗像認為這是這次會面的目的，所以他主動說了茶几同盟已經無效）。  
真正的目的，是要宗像珍惜性命，不要使用王之力（結果宗像不聽勸）。  
小白之前關心宗像，卻是要草薙告訴安娜注意。這次恐怕也是。他關心宗像，卻是讓安娜去講（安娜自己也想講）。他親自去講這件事絕對沒好下場的。  
之前一直不能下定決心砸石板的小白，到這時候終於下定決心，除了要阻止流，跟宗像快墜劍了多少有關。小白一直都關心宗像，宗像快墜劍了，他不可能沒有感覺。  
他不願意再看到更多石板的犧牲者了。  
在石板消失，衝天光柱吞噬眾多達摩克利斯之劍的時候，安娜的表情是帶著祈求看天上，看著宗像的劍。  
他在祈求這麼做可以救下宗像。  
這次小白成功了。


	70. 白銀之王

每個王盟都有中心思想。  
我想，白銀王盟的中心思想，應該是享受生活中各種小事吧。  
像小黑，每天為大家作飯這樣的小事情。有些人會覺得一直重複這樣的事情，這樣的人生很無趣，但白銀王盟的人，可以感受到這種事情當中的意義，樂在其中。  
有些人為了追求理想，願意把其他一切都犧牲。而白銀之王是把「不去犧牲」作為理想。  
守護著重複到來的，不變但充滿價值的每一天，這就是白銀之王伊佐那社。


	71. 貓兒

赤組和青組的三巨頭都有類似的構成。NO.2和王互補，NO.3和王相通。尊和草薙互補，和多多良相通。宗像和淡島互補，和伏見相通。  
白銀組沒有排序，但也是一樣。  
小白和小黑互補，和貓兒相通。  
作為小白中心思想的「茶几重要論」是由貓兒說出來的。  
貓是不用上學的，但結局時貓兒上學去了（還是用本名去的）。曾經放棄人類身份來逃避痛苦的他，應該也開始改變了吧。  
黑白小說中，三輪一言曾經對狗朗說過：「會和你結為連理的人，一定有寬大的胸襟和自己的步調，而且是個再開朗也不過的人。」  
這是預言還是調侃？是預言的話，會是指貓兒嗎？  
我只能說，有可能。小黑這個人，為別人而戰時是最強的。他是犧牲奉獻型的人格。所以當別人不需要他時（比方說小白第二季閉關研究砸石板期間，這件事他幫不上忙），他會不安。  
一個照料起來很麻煩，但又不會只依賴他的人，會是合適的對象。貓兒就是如此。  
而且貓兒很強烈的有自己的步調。當小黑在第一季結局接受了小白不在這件事時，是貓兒改變了他。和小白重逢時小黑還想用君臣禮儀面對這件事時，也是貓兒改變了這一點。貓兒可以適時破壞小黑的步調，避免他鑽牛角尖。  
其實如果沒有貓兒在，小白失蹤那一年，小黑可能撐不下去。  
小黑想要被需要，三輪一言死後，是遺命支撐著他，直到遇見小白（這是三輪一言下這個最後命令的另一個理由，否則小黑失去他以後會失去方向）。  
小白失蹤時，是貓兒那堅定的尋找小白意志，和照料貓兒這件事，支撐他走過那段時光。  
貓兒適合小黑，還有另一個最重要的點：貓兒對別人的付出不會習以為常。  
不管狗朗為貓兒煮了多少次魚，貓兒都會明顯表示開心。  
這對狗朗來說是很重要的。  
以後會怎樣不知道，我就說到這裡了。


	72. 交朋友

廣播劇「朋友是值得信賴的人」裡登場的是記憶已經恢復的小白。他和小黑說到貓兒出去玩了，而且他和小黑出門以後還說「感覺非常和平」。  
第一季他記憶恢復以後局勢相當緊張，沒有時間讓他和小黑上演這裡的劇情。第二季他回來以後Jungle正在肆虐，他們不可能放心讓貓兒獨自出門，更不可能說現在很和平。  
所以這是石板消失以後的事情。  
小白在看書想交朋友。他是不是已經有目標人物了？  
宗像會讓他想到國常路。他是不是想和宗像建立和國常路一樣的關係，成為朋友？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白銀組的部份就到這裡結束。


	73. 為什麼流是反派？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是對綠組（主要是流和磐）的點評。本來寫在Recurrence of Kings的附註裡，因為太長了，想想還是拉出來單獨放好了。  
> 由於本文傾向於茶几同盟的視角，所以幾乎都是在說流的壞話、批評他缺失的地方。喜歡綠灰組的人如果要閱讀，建議先作好心理準備。

本章都在講流的壞話，綠組粉還請見諒。綠組小說必須看過才能看懂下面的內容，我不會在此完整複述內容。  
流和過去二戰時期的小白一樣，都有「對石板的力量過度樂觀」的問題（這個「同樣的問題」可能正是流成為小白粉絲的原因）。小白在「Count Down第四話」裡，就被看出這個問題的姊姊和國常路罵笨蛋了。後來小白在短篇「滕佩爾霍夫1945」裡發現，對於這些想對姊姊做出殘酷事情的人們，他即使成為白銀之王也無法拯救他們免於被殺（他沒有使用王之力救人，只能坐視他們被殺），才明白到這個道理：「石板其實很多事都辦不到。」  
流也是，他也以為石板解放以後一切都會自動變好。他在二期最終戰裡，三王同盟攻進讀戶後，對小白說要相信人類。可是人類不值得信賴（笑），起碼是不能用流這種方式信賴。  
二戰時期的小白在短篇「破曉之前」裡被說是透過書本擴展世界，說「在他的認知中，世界是由『姊姊』和『姊姊以外的他人』組成的。因此，他所認定的他愛的『人』，其實是他以非常廣泛和粗略方式看待的『人類』集體的一部份。」  
流則在全員K的磐舟天雞篇裡被說是只透過網路認識世界，於是有著「對於人類從宏觀角度能夠理解，而從微觀角度完全不能理解」這種情況。  
他們對人類的理解都是間接得來的，都不是真正了解人類，也因此都沒有看到石板對人心複雜的無力。  
二戰的小白，和流確實是相似的。他們算是一個對照組。  
對於石板有多無力，舉個實際存在的例子好了。最近幾年震驚世界的矽谷醫療科技獨角獸「惡血」（BAD BLOOD）騙局事件。那件事裡，很多被伊莉莎白（Elizabeth Anne Homlmes，Theranos公司創辦人）所統治的人，都是王級的人物。即使我們所在的這個宇宙裡沒有石板，他們頭上也早就懸著無形的達摩克利斯之劍了。結果即使他們都是王，還是一樣被伊莉莎白統治。  
石板對這種出在人心的問題毫無辦法，所以最終，解放石板無法解決人類的種種問題。  
九繪彥太郎的問題也是。就算在他和他爸頭上都掛一把劍，他們還是父子。彥太郎自己不想通就沒有用。最後連彥太郎的王之力都會被他爸拿去用。  
想解決他的問題，最好是去研究心理諮商的技巧，把「情緒勒索」這個課題搞清楚，然後花上長時間多次接觸，慢慢引導他走出來。  
十歲、十幾歲時被父母的情緒勒索綁架，就算有機會逃走也會自己回那個家去；二十歲後開始發現不對勁，開始找專業人士尋求意見；三十歲後學會反抗、終於掙脫出來，學會比起父母優先照顧自己的需求……這樣的例子在現實世界一抓一大把。  
九繪才十歲多一點就已經知道他父親有自私的一面（很多跟他同年紀、同問題的孩子甚至沒發現自己的父母是自私的），他將來一定會掙脫出來，只是這個過程需要時間和陪伴。  
不需要石板。

至於發現世界上有石板會帶來的新奇體驗，對心靈震撼進而使人心改變……這的確會發生。  
但只對一個世代的部份人有效。  
飛機的發明曾經被認為有這樣的效果。過去的人曾經以為，到了我們現在生活的時代，每個人都會開著自己的飛機。結果沒有，而且我們還在擔心空難問題。  
網路的誕生又更接近解放石板帶來的震撼。  
網路誕生以前，不存在「讓全世界聽到自己的聲音」的管道。  
舉例來說，現在小說寫完直接放上網給大家看就好。以前如果沒有得到出版社垂青，除了在現實中有互動的親朋好友，誰也看不到你的文章。  
人活生生的被分成了「有發表管道」和「沒發表管道」的兩個世界。兩者差距就像王和非王的差距那麼大。  
網路誕生以後，變成了人人都有機會出名。就像人人都成為王了。  
與此同時，網路無國界的特性，還被認為可以拉近人們的距離。於是可以消除仇恨，解決人類互相攻擊的問題。將人類帶往所有人都會幸福的未來。  
結果我們現在看到的，是網路霸凌的盛行和更勝過去的同溫層問題。網路成了仇恨的溫床。作為向全世界發聲的管道，資訊爆炸讓很多東西最後只能被大量生產的洪流沖走，不留痕跡。  
如果當年人們對網路的樂觀看法成真，現在應該會是一個廣告、包裝、行銷沒有半點意義，全憑內容物品質決定勝負的時代。結果呢？  
如果你對經營網路這塊有興趣，請一定多少要懂行銷。  
我小時候還沒有網路，所以我記得網路逐漸盛行、從美好到腐敗的過程（啊，暴露年齡了）。我記得家裡只要有人打電話就會斷網的撥接時代，一路變化到現在的行動上網。記得網路越來越快速，從文字網遊（想發火球要打字輸入fireball）到圖像化網遊、3D網遊、虛擬實境誕生的驚奇感。但對這之後的世代來說，高速網路（高速本身又是一個比較級概念，這個時代的高速會成為下個時代的龜速）只是理所當然的事情而已，不值得大驚小怪。  
石板也是一樣的。  
如果流成功解放石板，每個人都成為王級能力者，當須久那成為大人之後，他們會發現，年輕人已經不把王之力當成什麼稀罕的東西了。  
就像我們不會覺得鐵器很稀罕一樣。那也曾經是人類革命性的發明，甚至改變了當時國家勢力的版圖分布（因為鐵製兵器對抗青銅兵器有巨大優勢）。

流讓我感覺，他缺乏多角度思考、抽象性思考的能力。我想他很可能沒有察覺，對每個人來說，「王」的定義都不相同。  
例如伏見的王是宗像，但宗像沒有統治他，誰都無法統治伏見。這種事情流八成想都沒想過，也沒發現這種事情是必須去想的。否則綠組小說中說的「每個人都是自己的王」這個流應該替須久那實現的理想，就會根本搞不清楚怎樣算是實現了、怎樣算是失敗了。  
稍微說一下宗像和尊當成對照組可能比較容易理解。  
宗像抽象思考方面是拿滿分的（青之王都哲學腦的關係？）。「大義」本身是個抽象概念，但是宗像對於怎樣算是大義無霾、怎樣算是大義蒙塵，他很清楚。所以在青之事件簿的尾聲，他才能毫無困難的作出「現在先去救災，之後再來抓犯人，才是大義無霾」這樣的結論。  
他的多角度思考雖然相比之下弱了點（表現在他無法善用小白的力量、還有跟尊的互動，這些事情上頭），還在R:B中被尊罵是「只會用自己的尺衡量事物」，但是不知道是不是因為出自園藝之家，照顧植物的經驗，讓他知道有時候要讓別人自己發展。即使他知道正確答案就是加入Scepter4，在青組漫畫中，他還是讓加茂自己決定要不要成為盟臣。也讓嬰兒自己決定要不要回到一度拋棄自己的母親身邊。  
而且他在經歷過二期的事情以後一定會成長，我很期待。  
至於尊，如果滿分是一百分，我給他一千分。  
R:B中，「吠舞羅成為壓迫他人的存在了」，以及「怎麼會變成這樣的？」這種種須要反思能力才能處理的問題，在宗像現身以前他就知道答案了。  
多多良的「赤之王的力量是守護的力量」也是抽象概念。多多良沒有一一指示該怎麼使用力量才是在守護大家，尊也從來沒有搞錯意思過。  
尊的價值觀「自己對自己來說是什麼，要自己去找出答案」，表現在外的就是，除非當事人自己求助、當事人自己提出問題、當事人自己對自己產生了疑惑，否則他不會干涉、也不會去論斷別人找到的、相信的答案是對還是錯。  
我認為這正是因為他很能從多角度去看待同一件事情，才能做到這一點。他罵宗像只會用自己的尺衡量事物，反過來說，尊認為每個人都有自己的尺，用來衡量自身，別人對此不該干涉。  
我想對赤組的人來說，無論是迷失繞路的過程還是碰壁的疼痛，都是自身不可或缺的一部份。  
不會對他們走過的路驟下論斷，能夠好好看著他們，看他們在自己選擇的路上拼搏的尊，就如草薙所說，是最棒的王。  
宗像和尊，他們的價值觀和實際作為都是一致的。  
相較之下流就……價值觀和實際作為裡那麼多矛盾，在伏見分析文17、18裡我說的還只是一部份，根本列舉不完。明明是要讓人成為自己的王的王盟，Jungle app卻會在升級過程中扭曲掉使用者的心（伏見分析文16），讓人失去自我，也就不可能以自己為王了。流的價值觀和實際作為之間充滿大量矛盾，已經到了可以說是，難以找到不矛盾的地方的程度。  
我想這是因為他缺乏多角度思考能力，所以他沒有預料到人心會那樣回應他的作為。就算發現這種情況了，也不會知道他必須處理這個問題，否則會越來越嚴重，最後吞噬一切。而且他缺乏抽象思考能力，所以在情況走偏時不會發現，還會認為都符合計畫，一切都正朝著目標前進。  
他在解放石板過程中做的那些事（用app大量製造失去自我的人、排除伏見那種不會被統治的人），會導致他夢想中的世界變得無法實現。但他不會在無可挽回之前察覺，無可挽回之後也很可能不會發現是自己造成的。

繼續說流的壞話。流因為對能得到的益處過度樂觀，他可能特別容易傾向於用會犧牲現有好處（一般大眾現在享有的好處，例如和平）的方法去達成目的。行動前往往不會想一想：有沒有傷害比較少，但效果一樣好的方法呢？那個方法可能比較辛苦、比較費時，但一般人會認為能減少傷害所以值得，流卻不會。  
如果他至少能做到這一點，前面的問題就只是問題，不是災難。但是他沒有做到這一點，所以加上他前面的問題，就成了強迫所有人為Jungle的夢想犧牲的災難。  
我說網路引發很多過去沒有的問題，我也說網路沒有給所有人類帶來幸福，但是我也不會說要回到沒有網路的時代。網路有他的優點，人類需要時間學習如何善用他。  
石板也一樣。解放石板，使所有人成為王之後，必然也會產生一些優點。流說的好處全都不會實現，但除了那些之外，我現在就能想到幾個：男女的體格差距不再是決定誰可以對誰暴力相向的絕對條件（王之力的強弱才是）。鎗枝和刀械不再在暴力領域佔有絕對優勢（王之力才是）。假設每個人的王之力等強（這其實不太可能就是了。照小說裡講的，王之力和大腦有關，每個人的大腦不可能一模一樣），就會實現實質多數決的世界，少數人不能統治多數人（雖然也可能變成多數暴力了）。  
問題是架設網路不需要把世界拉回二戰時期。流解放石板會讓世界陷入戰亂。  
戰亂是非常可怕的東西。戰亂造成的傷害，每次都能超越人類想像力的極限，也必然會超越流能預測的範圍。光一個PTSD就足以讓大批大批的人失去自我，無法以自己為王了。王也是會因為心靈受傷而崩潰、失去自己的王之路的，灰王就是一例。  
須久那在After Story裡說流是「他相信混亂中會產生真正的世界。」  
看看現實世界的情況好了。二戰形塑了當前的世界。二戰之前和之後的世界，差距大到可以分別稱那是舊世界和新世界。然而二戰中最殘酷的那些事情，有很大一部份是一戰留下的傷痕引發的（對這部份有興趣的人，可以去研究納粹崛起的原因）。  
而在當前的世界裡，最殘酷的那些事情，也有很大一部份是二戰留下的傷痕引發的（對這部份有興趣的人，可以去研究二戰後以色列的復國史，和以色列周邊國家的遭遇）。  
新世界即使擺脫了現有的問題，在新世界產生的混亂過程中也會產生新的創傷，給新世界留下難以癒合的傷口，引發新的問題。  
而且還有些問題可以輕易跨越一戰二戰這麼大的世界變化，從中古世紀延續至今。（對這部份有興趣的人，可以先研究教廷在二戰中扮演的角色，然後研究現在非洲巫童的情況。獵巫殺人行為到現在這個時代還在繼續）  
並不是只要舊世界結束，新世界就會是真正的世界。  
流對這些事情八成是想都沒想過，就算想過也覺得不需要為此止步不前。

由於缺乏抽象思考和多角度思考，連帶也缺乏反思能力，因此流無法對路線進行修正。無法進行修正，路線一偏就永遠偏下去的結果會是，在流所創造的世界裡（在三王同盟所有人都被他殺光，沒人能阻止他之後），所有解放石板帶來的好處都不會發生，只有壞處全部成真。（由於戰亂引發的問題一定會超出他的預測範圍，他的路線不可能不需要修正）  
哪怕每個人的王之力都等強了，也不會出現理性溝通後的多數決，而是多數暴力沒完沒了的上演。  
就算王之力讓很多現存的、必須放在性別框架裡討論的問題不再受性別影響，也只是部份受害者（只是「部份」而已。一定有人會在「有王之力」、「無王之力」的兩種情況下都是被害者）換人當而已。事情不但仍然會發生，由於戰亂必然會助長這個問題，受害者的總人數和發生的總次數、每人每次的平均嚴重程度還會是和平時期的無數倍。  
石板解放後，流也成了擁有石板的最強之王，全世界陷入暴亂。就算他無法一次性的阻止全世界得到王之力的人，作為最強之王，加上之前Jungle吸收的日本權貴和大企業（故事中以寒川總理為代表），他至少可以利用無敵的王之力和這些人脈，最起碼在日本範圍內建立新舊世界的過渡體制，最起碼在日本範圍內減少很多解放石板造成的傷害。  
但他的選擇是什麼都不做，放任寒川被暴徒攻擊，坐視日本毀滅。  
在短篇「絕望遊戲」裡，伏見和流有過這樣的對話。  
流：「你對石板有什麼想法？」  
伏見：「什麼，哼……沒什麼。當我剛踏入『這邊的世界』的時候，我認為這是可以改變世界的力量。但現在我對他已經沒有感覺了。如果有的話，我覺得他只是把眾王往各種方向操縱。」  
流：「石板的力量在於各種各樣的可能性，如何利用這種可能性取決於個人。如果有人看起來是被石板所操縱，很可能意味著他們沒有正確使用他們的可能性。透過夢想而被操縱是很普遍的現象。他們是否能夠抵達自己期望的最終結果，透過操縱或沒有，那也取決於個人。」  
恐怕對流來說，所有解放石板後會產生的問題，都屬於「人們沒有正確使用他們的可能性」。是取決於個人的，責任當然也在個人。跟流無關。  
流不會認為自己算是製造出那種大環境，導致人們別無選擇，只能被石板所操弄的元凶。當然他也就不會修正自己的行為，不會採取任何防止人們被石板操弄的策略。  
於是依照基本人性和歷史慣例，事情一定會往惡劣的方向發展。  
（對照組：尊在R:B中知道吠舞羅已經成了壓迫他人的存在，知道他自己也是造成這個情況的原因之一，因此一度想解散吠舞羅。最終在多多良和盟臣請求下決定不解散，而是努力整頓，修正吠舞羅的路線、阻止這個情況。從而使吠舞羅回歸到最初成立時想要成為的樣子，成為一個很好的王國。）

流的夢想本身沒問題，「解放石板」這件事很難說是好還是壞（要考慮很多會變動的外在條件才能下結論，而這個結論是有時效性的，外在條件變動後結論又會跟著改變），「人人都成為自己的王」則是件好事（起碼是符合這個時代的主流價值觀的），但是流的執行面大有問題。  
流常常在說「我承諾」、「一定會」這種話，但他實際執行上，在石板解放之後，夢想實現的可能性全憑運氣。而且不是好壞參半的運氣就夠了，由於他做出很多會讓夢想更難實現的行為，也不會採取真正對實現夢想有益的行為，導致他需要的是奇蹟等級的極端好運。只有當奇蹟發生，出現了足以推翻我前面所說一切壞話的奇蹟時，流的夢想才會實現。  
如果當前世界是等同或超越二戰的煉獄，所以解放石板賭上一把，那還可以理解。反正就算石板解放引發問題、創造出有新問題的新世界，哪怕流的夢想沒實現，跟煉獄相比之下，也滿有可能會是比較好的世界。但是K project裡那個日本，讓小白在一期大喊「是個好國家」的和平日本，值得付出一切作為代價，賭這一把嗎？  
小白不可能同意這種交換。  
這就是為什麼流成了反派。  
不過這些大概都不是流真正在意的點，他真正在意的是什麼，這個我後面再來說好了。


	74. 流真正想要的是什麼？

我前面說了，這些都不是他真正在意的點，那他真正在意的點是什麼？  
綠組除了那些讓人眼花撩亂，常常自相矛盾的關於石板解放後的未來的看法之外，還有一些關鍵字：兒童（不正經的大人）、遊戲（不打倒大魔王就無法前進）、野獸（一無所有、徬徨於叢林中）。  
這些才是流真正在意的點。  
先從野獸講起。  
綠組的人都和現存的社會格格不入。須久那一無所有，流是死人，紫想要的殺戮世界是社會不能容許的。他們都是（對社會來說）特異的野獸，不是能融入社會的正常人。  
不正經的大人這部份連磐也包含進去。無法走在正常的人生歷程上，無法成為能當他人榜樣、受人尊敬的大人，當不了社會骨幹（也是因為不想當），只能在自己的道路上、在社會的邊緣（屬於野獸的叢林裡）獨自走下去。  
我認為他們之所以想要解放石板，比起「想要透過解放石板，讓世界變成我夢想的樣子」，其實該說是「想要看到現有世界消失。」  
這是個讓他們成為野獸的世界，如果不解放石板，世界一直都會是這個樣子。他們想要這個世界改變，所以要解放石板。須久那在綠組小說裡就一再提到他看這個世界不順眼，想要把一切都打倒。  
我在「一些關於小白和小黑的看法」文中說過，青赤白銀的王和盟臣，都有王和其中一個盟臣互補、另一個相通的情況。  
在Jungle，和流相通的盟臣就是須久那。可以說，他的想法就是流的想法。  
所有關於解放石板能帶來什麼好處的說辭都是假的（不過流可能沒發現這些是假的，他說得很認真，沒發現自己其實不是很在乎），真相是他們很想給世界來個足以消除現有世界的大震撼，想做就去做了，就只是這樣而已。  
紫在綠組小說中說流、自己和須久那是：「或許可以這麼說——我們是迷失在Jungle這座叢林裡的三隻野獸。所以才會互相吸引，一起磨利爪牙。為了有一天能讓這片叢林擴展到地上的每個角落，讓那裡成為屬於我們的樂園。」  
「用野獸的叢林取代現有的世界」，這才是Jungle真正在做的事。其他讓人眼花撩亂的說法都只是附加在這件事上的藉口而已。  
紫不管跟隨哪個王，都散發出他自己的紫色靈氣、展現他自己的顏色。他不會受到Jungle扭曲。他自己背負自己的生存之道和自己的美。他的心靈不仰賴流支撐，不需要流給予他目標和賦予他生命意義，所以也不需要為了流而壓抑和改變自己的想法。  
在綠組漫畫第四話裡，伏見加入Jungle以後，對紫說：「姑且不論五條須久那，我不知道你為什麼會加入這裡。」  
我想伏見是察覺了，紫是Jungle裡，惟一一個沒有被流的夢想牽著走的人。  
紫是清醒的，而且也是Jungle裡，最清楚他們在做什麼的人。  
至於在那個新世界裡，人們會別無選擇的只能以野獸的方式活下去（全世界都是叢林了，沒有其他選擇了），除了Jungle認可的「自由」之外，沒有選擇其他道路的自由、不能發展以野獸以外方式生活的可能性，被剝奪了「自願走上不自由的道路」的自由（這種情況在和平世界裡很多，而且也很多人在這條路上找到幸福），這樣的矛盾——  
——不是流在乎的事情。也不是紫在乎的事情。  
「我只是坦率的忠於自己的欲望而活罷了。」綠組漫畫第四話裡，紫這麼回答伏見。誠實的回答，沒有任何藉口。

除此之外，我還認為，對綠組來說，過程比結果重要。「兒童」和「遊戲」這兩個關鍵字給我這種感覺。  
就像孩子用紙箱和水管玩起了登陸月球的遊戲，重點是他們玩了登月遊戲，而不是有沒有成功登月。  
解放石板以後的世界會怎麼樣，我想他們其實也不知道（所以說辭才各種矛盾）。解放石板這件事對他們來說，是「不打倒大魔王就無法前進」，先解放了，其他到時候再說。  
而他們所謂的「前進」，不是指把建築物蓋得更接近完成那種前進，而是類似抵達新大陸那種前進。  
他們不是把解放石板當成蓋起未來大廈的地基，而是把解放石板當成穿越海洋的大船，然後在新大陸上會發生什麼事，他們也不知道。  
因為他們並非照著藍圖在規劃著建築未來（他們根本沒有畫藍圖），而是在進行未知之地的冒險，所以也沒有所謂的「成果」、「完成」這類概念。冒險本身就是冒險的目的。  
解放石板的過程本身就是解放石板的目的。  
所以雖然石板被小白破壞了，但他們確實冒險過了。  
流確實是心滿意足的離去的。  
下面說一些比較點：  
宗像和流都想創造自己理想／夢想的世界。  
宗像在發現自己要墜劍，不可能再維護大義時受到了強烈打擊。  
流在石板毀壞，自己要死了，不可能實現夢想時沒有受到打擊。  
伏見在宗像輸給灰王，追求理想的路上受到重挫後，說他很失望（雖然他沒打算為這件事拋棄宗像，但我想他真的是有感到失望的）。  
須久那在流的夢想不可能實現、給他的承諾再也無法實現後，並沒有看到他對「流失信了」這件事產生任何情緒。可說是毫無反彈就對那些承諾放手了。  
因為宗像和伏見對理想的認真，是大人的認真。  
流和須久那對夢想的認真，是兒童的認真。  
都是認真的，但本質不同，所以失敗時的反應也不同。其中差別讀者自己意會吧。  
二期最後的最後，紫站在大樓上，拋出獻給流和磐的花束，問已經無法回答的死者：「玩得高興嗎？」  
我想就算沒收到回答，紫也知道答案吧。

如果不解放石板，流連「洗個輕鬆的熱水澡」（綠組漫畫最終回的須久那回憶）這樣的小事都無法體驗。他雖然不認為自己死了，但是他「活著」的方式處處受限。  
他常常說琴坂是他惟一的自由。我認為他是多少有感受到壓抑感的。他在最後一集對付小白前，那個把輪椅踢走的動作，給我的感覺就是如此。他從壓抑中解放了。  
流把解放石板當成拓展他這個壓抑世界的出路了吧。  
不過其實就像磐在綠組小說中說的「現在回頭想想，那傢伙想要的好像一直都是夥伴。」  
他直到小黑用劍擋下他的王之力時，在回憶畫面裡看到綠組大家一起吃飯的樣子，才開始發現，他真正想要的東西他早就到手了。


	75. 與不同組的比較

作為本作的反派，流與其他王是相對的。他和小白的對照組關係之前已經說過了。他們曾經相似，然後小白選擇了不同的路。除此之外，流和尊、宗像也有對照組關係。  
「野獸」也是尊身上有的關鍵字（肉食獸、獅子）。R:B開頭就是尊憧憬著毫無限制的自由世界的夢。現有社會的束縛全部消失，成為他可以全力奔馳的荒野，那和Jungle的「將叢林覆蓋全世界，讓世界變成野獸的樂園」，有異曲同工之妙。  
但是尊的選擇是承認那個世界不存在，並且為了守護現有的人們而使用力量（將赤之力作為守護的力量去使用）。  
至於流和宗像，我特別注意的是流被小黑擋下時那一句：「為什麼否定力量的你，卻擁有如此的力量……」他對於否定石板的人卻有強大力量感到吃驚。  
反過來推敲就會發現，流認為「承認石板（力量），才會得到強大的力量。」  
流以為自己有強大力量，是因為他擁有石板的認可。他在綠組小說裡說：「孕育出王的『德勒斯登石板』會選上我，就是為了實行變革。」  
流的自我認同建立在石板的認同上。  
宗像也想尋求石板的認同（這個我寫在伏見分析文47.5裡）。  
結果宗像在失去室長之位後，跨越了這個考驗。他決定無論有沒有石板，他都是青之王。  
流和白銀、赤、青三個王都選擇了相反的路。  
就連組織結構也和三個王都不同。我之前說過，白銀、赤、青的大三角，都有王和其中一人互補、和另一人互通的情況。  
白銀裡，小白和貓兒互通，和狗朗互補。狗朗會在小白頹喪、停下來時推動他前進。在7Stories裡還試圖透過不斷提醒，讓小白從夢中醒來。雖然當時小白其實已經醒了，但是從這裡可以看到，就算小白抗拒小黑的意見，只要小黑認為自己是對的，他就會一直緊追小白不放，不讓小白逃跑。  
赤裡，尊和多多良互通，和草薙互補。草薙在R:B裡，尊為吠舞羅現狀自責時，提出和尊相反的意見，還潑了尊一杯水。  
青裡，宗像和伏見互通，和淡島互補。淡島會在沒有宗像命令的情況下，先斬後奏採取她認為正確的行動，甚至在二期結尾揍過宗像（笑）。  
綠裡，流和須久那互通，但沒有人和他互補。  
須久那在After Story裡自知「世界現在會變成這樣，是自己的責任。自己就是搗亂世界的『惡』。」流則是「流並不覺得自己做的事是『惡』。他相信在混亂中會生出真正的世界。須久那喜歡這樣的流。」  
在綠組漫畫第一回裡，當流問須久那：「我有疑問，我們是『惡』嗎？」的時候，須久那回答流的不是須久那自己對這件事的看法（對，我們該對世界變亂負責，我們就是惡），他回答的，是流對這件事的看法（我不覺得我們是惡）：「只是從『以正義的一方自居』的對方眼裡看來如此罷了。流，你只是在製作你覺得最棒的遊戲而已啊。」須久那只是把流的想法反射回流身上而已。  
紫對這個問題根本不在乎，所以沒有提出相反意見的動力。  
磐是崩潰的，他沒有辦法以另一個王的身份提出和流不同的道路。  
須久那也好、紫也好、磐也好，都只會鼓勵流、贊同流。琴坂是吉祥物，道反不打算插手Jungle高層事務。沒人提出相反意見、沒人潑流冷水。  
我認為Jungle的這個組織結構，和他們會輕易做出很多殘忍的事情、做出種種和價值觀相矛盾的行動，多少是有關係的。Jungle裡沒有人擔任剎車的位子。  
如果有人能在往前衝的流身邊擔任剎車的位子，雖然我覺得流還是會選擇解放石板，但是他是不是就會設法避開我在說他壞話時指出的那些問題，能夠確實的「以最小的代價換來真正的世界」了？  
流確實是非常有魅力、非常值得讓人深思的，出色的反派角色。


	76. 磐和流

磐是K裡惟一一個設計上出現宗教象徵的人物。所以我想，他的思維與其說是追逐理想，不如說是追逐信仰（兩者的微妙區別我就不解釋了，讀者自己意會）。給各種事情賦予意義，算是宗教的特色了。  
磐在綠組小說中，對於自己為什麼不阻止流解放石板，磐說：「我沒有立場插嘴，全力支持他的心願是我惟一能做的事。」旁白裡說「實現比水流的夢想——是他身為一個人類惟一的贖罪方式。」  
我覺得，磐在失去盟臣、失去七十萬條人命後，失去了原本的信仰，然後把流當成信仰了。  
二期最後，宗像和青之盟臣合力打倒了沒有盟臣的磐。  
如果磐被宗像打倒後說的話，是因為他發現解放石板是錯的了，他應該會同時注意到，因為他，宗像已經快墜劍了，不可能追逐理想了，並為此懊悔。可是磐還是像沒這件事一樣，祝福宗像去追逐理想。所以我認為磐最後說的話，是因為當時磐的信仰，從流變成了宗像，也等於是回到了過去的自己身上。

磐在故事裡說到他和流的關係時，總是說「類似父愛」、「代理父母」、「監護人」之類的，避開「父子」這個確定的辭彙。明明從旁人的角度來看，他們就是父子。  
我想這可能是因為流是他的信仰，他總是在告誡自己不能逾越身為綠之王夢想支持者的界線，所以他才無法說出口，說自己是父親。  
在輸給宗像以後，他的信仰從流轉移到宗像身上了。他和流之間不再有隔閡了。  
我想直到這時候，在爆炸崩潰，將要被掩埋的秘密基地裡，磐和流才真的成為父子了。


	77. 可能性

雖然我說了很多流的壞話，但是流對「可能性」的信心，這本身是好的。流在短篇「絕望遊戲」裡對伏見說了「無數的可能性存在於特定時間裡。生命本身即是一連串的選擇。根據選擇的結果，可達到的最終結果有極大差別。」  
伏見一直有「太早放棄」的問題。  
離開吠舞羅的時候，他在LSW裡心想就算對草薙道歉也於事無補了，沒有讓安娜替他帶話給草薙。但其實吠舞羅、草薙都能接納犯過錯的人，誠心道歉是有意義的。  
他明明希望八田能理解他，卻直接放棄了，一次都沒有努力解釋過。  
一期尾聲，尊的威斯曼偏差值消失後，宗像回來之前，淡島還在凝視大橋另一端時，他已經別過頭，開始自己告訴自己「宗像死了，放棄吧」了。  
在短篇「絕望遊戲」裡，開門後，面對他不可能打贏的須久那，伏見想起了流說過的話，他決定「這不是放棄，即使面對的只是可能性，他抓住新萌芽的生存意志，拿出隱藏在袖子裡的小刀。」  
雖然認為自己死定了，他還是不放棄的努力求生，延長自己在須久那面前的存活時間，設法製造出可能性，於是他撐到了八田來救他。這是他在「絕望遊戲」裡想過，但以為不可能發生的事情。  
然後，他還得到了他以為不可能再出現的，八田的滿分答案。  
飛機也好、網路也好、鐵器也好、石板也好，在這些事情都不再被視為稀罕之後，未來還會有別的新的事物出現。  
世界一直在改變啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 綠灰組的部份就到這裡結束。須久那和紫的故事現在一個有頭沒尾，一個有尾沒頭，資料不足所以不分析。


	78. 第三次結語

最後讓我說說伏見吧。不要阻止我！我就是要說伏見！誰都不能阻止我說伏見！  
尊是伏見的赤之王。赤之王想要破壞一切，連自己重視的人也一併破壞。然而尊到最後都沒有傷害吠舞羅的人們。  
伏見卻用赤之力的小刀刺傷了八田。  
宗像是伏見的青之王。青之王要守護秩序。然而宗像在失去室長之位後就放棄守護秩序了。  
伏見卻到那時還在進行守護秩序的任務。  
流是伏見的綠之王。綠之王雖然追求自由，然而那個自由不包含「選擇不自由的道路」的自由。  
伏見卻做出了選擇，拒絕了自由的Jungle。  
伏見比赤之王更赤、比青之王更青、比綠之王更綠。  
他真的是K project的裡主角。

我就寫到這裡了，我們有緣再見。


End file.
